Four's A Charm: Charmed At Last
by Princess Pinky
Summary: Piper & Leo: Trying to have a baby with no luck. Phoebe & Cole: Having a rough time due to bounty hunters. Paige & Glenn: Just began a serious relationship when the unexpected occurs! Can the Charmed Ones handle what's next....And Prue's return!
1. Wish You Were Here

A/N: Piper and Leo are married but don't have any kids yet; they are trying to have kids though. Phoebe and Cole are dating but Cole is constantly running from bounty hunters; Cole was never The Source, he is still Balthezor. Paige and Glenn are dating, but Glenn is constantly going on trips. BTW, Paige never took Prue's old room. In this story there are 4 rooms in the house, one of them being Penny's (Grams) old room, which Paige took.

_**Charmed At Last   
Chapter 1: Wish You Were Here**_

"Mhmm...Yeah, I love you too. Bye." Paige said, then she pressed the end button on her cell phone. Paige stared at the floor for a moment and then looked up at the window of her room. "Curtains open." Paige whispered. The curtains were instantly enveloped in little blue and white orbs and then disappeared. Moments later the same orbs reappeared and the curtains were now opened. A warm, yellow sunlight beamed down onto Paige's pale skin. "Glenn, I wish you were here." Paige said to herself. Paige looked over at a picture of Glenn and herself, it had been taken 3 months ago. "Picture." Paige said, quietly. The picture orbed out and then moments later the picture orbed into Paige's hand and she stared at the picture for a moment. Then Paige held the picture close to her chest, closed her eyes, and slowly drifted into a restless sleep.  
  
----  
  
Phoebe tapped her fingers on the kitchen table. She really missed Cole and was constantly wishing that he was there. "Oh Cole.....Please show up, it's been over a month." Phoebe whispered. She stared at the table and then looked at the clock, it read 3:30 P.M. Phoebe walked into the living room and grabbed her purse from the sofa. She took a deep breath and walked to the door. "I'm going out for a while, be back later!" Phoebe yelled out, then she bolted out the front door, letting the door slam behind her.  
  
----  
  
Piper flipped through the pictures of an old photo album. She smiled as she looked at a picture of a 5-year-old Prue, a 3-year-old Piper, and a newborn Phoebe in Piper's arms. Ever since Piper was little she had loved kids and couldn't wait to have children herself. She couldn't understand what was wrong and why she couldn't get pregnant. _If only Prue were here. She'd know how to help, she always knew how to help._ Piper thought. Piper sighed and closed the photo album. Then Piper looked up at the ceiling. "Prue, I wish you were here." Piper said, as a small tear trickled down her face. She quickly brushed the tear away with the sleeve of her light pink, peasant top. Then Piper stood up and walked out of the room.  
  
----  
  
Phoebe stood in the mausoleum and stared at the walls. Phoebe's eyes were red and dried tears were visible on her face. Memories filled Phoebe's mind. _If only things were like before and Cole didn't have to constantly hide._ Phoebe thought. Phoebe slumped down onto the floor of the mausoleum and tears began to drip down her face. "Cole, I wish you were here...." Phoebe mumbled to herself, before she broke into a long sob.  
  
----  
  
Paige's eyes fluttered open and she held her head. She felt really sick all of the sudden and she was extremely hot. Her usually pale face was red. Paige quickly put the picture onto the bed and ran down the hall to the bathroom. She closed the door and then turned on the sink and made sure ice cold water was running. "Damnit, I don't know what's wrong with me." Paige said, with more than a hint of anger in her voice. She ran her hands under the cold water and then sprinkled the water on her face. "I can't believe this is happening and if....No, that won't happen. It couldn't...I don't think it could...." Paige mumbled to herself. She grabbed the lavender hand towel and dried her face and hands and then placed the hand towel back on the rack. Then she exited the bathroom and made her way down stairs. Paige spotted her purse on the coffee table. "Purse!" Paige called, instantly her purse orbed out and then orbed into her hands. Paige opened the door and then quickly shut it behind her. She could feel the rays on hot sun beating down on her and she winced slightly. _The heat is just one more thing I don't need._ Paige thought as she got into her little green V.W. Bug. Her car was extremely hot and she immediately turned on the AC. Paige slowly drove down the road watching little kids playing in their front yard with their mothers and fathers. She sighed and soon pulled up at the park. She found a shaded parking spot and then turned off her car and again stepped out into the hot sun. Paige walked around the park for a few minutes and then found a small bench under a large, shaded tree. Paige sat down and admired the scenery. "Glenn, if only you were here instead of at Niagara Falls...." Paige whispered. Paige closed her eyes and pictured Glenn's face and suddenly she heard a noise behind her.  
  
"Paige?" A familiar voice called, startling Paige from her thoughts.  
  
"Huh? What?" Paige said, then she quickly turned her head around to see Piper standing by the tree. "Yeah? Piper, what are you doing here?" Paige asked, in a surprised tone.  
  
"I...I just needed some fresh air..." Piper said. Piper gave Paige a suspicious look. "What about you?" Piper asked.  
  
"I...just wanted to be alone for a while...." Paige said.  
  
Piper sat down on the bench next to Paige. "You...don't look okay, something wrong?" Piper asked.  
  
"I...ummm...." Paige began.  
  
"Paige, if something is wrong you can tell me. I'm your big sister." Piper said, she could tell something was bothering Paige.  
  
Paige took a deep breath and then placed her hand over her stomach. "Piper, I think....I think that I'm pregnant...." Paige's voice trailed off.  
  
_**TO BE CONTINUED....**_  
  
A/N: Feed back would be really great.


	2. The Mighty Must Fall

A/N: Thanks for reviewing the first chapter, it helps me a lot, knowing that you want to read more. :)

**_Charmed At Last   
Chapter 2: The Mighty Must Fall_**

Piper's eyes became wide and she couldn't believe what her youngest sister was saying. _Paige can't be pregnant! She is the youngest sister, she is not married, and she never even wanted a baby! No, this has to be a dream!_ Piper mentally screamed. Piper locked eyes with Paige and Piper could see the evident guilt in her youngest sister's chocolate brown eyes. "Are you sure?" Piper asked, trying to hide the emotional pain that was building inside her.  
  
Salty tears began to slide down Paige's pale face, like melting wax from a candle. "I'm like almost positive, Piper....I took a home pregnancy test like four times. They all came out positive." Paige answered, her voice was low and full of shame. "I didn't mean to, really I didn't. I know how much you wanted...want to have a baby." Paige said, she was sobbing now.  
  
Piper reached out and embraced her baby sister. "It'll be okay, no biggie. We'll scedule a doctor's appointment later and if it's true, then it'll be just fine." Piper whispered. Piper could feel tears trying to form in her eyes and as she hugged Paige, she quickly wiped the tears away.  
  
----  
  
Phoebe jumped up at the sound of a loud cracking noise. Phoebe must've fallen asleep while she was wishing Cole was there. Phoebe pulled a pale green tissue from her purse and wiped her eyes and then exited the mausoleum. Phoebe walked towards the gates of the cemetary and then stopped, turned left, and walked up to a patch of 3 different colors of roses: yellow, pink, and red. Phoebe stared at the headstones for a moment. "Grams, mom, Prue....Now Cole...Why does everyone that I love have to be taken or kept from me?" Phoebe questioned outloud. Phoebe looked towards the sky. "Why?! Why do you have to take everything and everyone that I love?!" Phoebe screamed towards the baby blue sky.  
  
----  
  
Piper parked her car in the driveway and then got out of her car. She looked behind her to see Paige walking up the driveway. Piper walked over to Paige and placed her arm around her little sister. "Do you think we should tell Phoebe? Or wait until I know for sure?" Paige asked. "We...we should probably wait...." Piper said. Piper hoped it wasn't true, she wanted to be the one to tell her family that she was pregnant, not Paige.  
  
Paige opened the door and then walked inside, followed by Piper who shut the door behind her. "I...I...Demon in three...two..one!" Paige yelled. Paige's whitelighter-witch abilities had combined to give her the power to sense the presence of evil. As Paige yelled, one, a demon shimmered in. The demon instantly threw a massive fire ball at Paige. Paige raised her hand to call for the fire ball when a glowing ball of white light appeared in her hands. "What the...." Paige's voice trailed off.  
  
Piper raised her hands and froze the fire ball inches from Paige's stomach. "Whatever that is, throw it!" Piper yelled.  
  
Paige tossed the white ball of light at the demon. As the white ball of light hit the demon, he exploded into millions of little pieces. The vanquish was very similar to Piper's exploding power but instead the ball of light was used. "What the hell was that?" Paige asked, clearly shocked. Paige looked down at her hand.  
  
"It was like my exploding power but it looked like the harmless light balls Leo made on our wedding day." Piper said.  
  
Paige began to feel a sickness in her stomach and then a liquid rise into her throat. Paige covered her mouth and instantly orbed out.  
  
----  
  
There was a swirl of blue and white orbs as Paige appeared in the bathroom and shoved open the toilet seat and vomited. Paige winced and after about 3 minutes she had stopped throwing up. Paige hit the handle on the toilet and then shut the lid. Paige grabbed a purple cup on the counter and filled it with cold tap water. She took a drink of the water and then spit it out to rinse out the taste of vomit in her mouth. Paige poured the rest of the water down the sink and then she heard Piper's voice.  
  
----  
  
"Paige? Are you okay?" Piper asked, from the other side of the bathroom door.  
  
----  
  
"Yeah...just needed to puke." Paige replied.  
  
----  
  
"I think I figured out what that light ball was." Piper said.  
  
----  
  
"Hmm?" Paige mumbled. She opened the door and walked out.  
  
"I'm sure you're pregnant Paige. That was probably just the baby's power. Since you're half whitelighter the white light balls would make sense and then our powers are in our bloodline so maybe you're baby has a different form of my molecule acceleration power? Like you had a different form of Prue's telekinesis?" Piper offered.  
  
Paige sighed heavily. "How sure are you?" Paige asked.  
  
Piper glanced away. "As sure as I'll ever be...." Piper said, in a low tone.  
  
"Then do we t...." Paige began but was cut off by Piper.  
  
"Yes.." Piper answered.  
  
"Do you know where Phoebe is?" Paige asked.  
  
----  
  
Suddenly there was a slam of the front door closing. "Did someone say my name?" Phoebe called through the house, as she walked up the stairs.  
  
"Yeah we did, big ears." Paige teased.  
  
Phoebe gave off a small smile. "So, whatcha girls talkin' 'bout?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Pheebs, I think you should sit down for this one." Piper said, then she eyed Paige.  
  
Phoebe's eyes became wide. "Piper! You're not?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Piper shook her head and looked the other way.  
  
"No, I am...." Paige said, in a small voice. Phoebe sat in silence for a moment and then began to laugh hysterically. "Wow, you almost had me fooled for a moment." Phoebe said through giggles.  
  
Suddenly a warlock blinked in behind Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe, look out!" Paige screamed. the glowing ball of white light appeared in Paige's hands and she hurled it at the warlock. As the ball of white light hit the warlock he exploded.  
  
Phoebe's mouth dropped open in shock.  
  
"Now do you believe me?" Paige asked.  
  
Phoebe nodded and then looked at Piper. Phoebe gave Piper a sympathetic look and Piper just shook her head. "I...umm...don't know what to say....But congratulations Paige!" Phoebe said. Phoebe ran to her baby sister and hugged her and then gently poked at Paige's belly. "Thanks for vanquishing that bad warlock for me." Phoebe said in a child-like tone. Phoebe took a step back and then looked at Paige. "Glenn?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Paige nodded, sadly. "Have you...." Phoebe started to ask but Paige cut her off.  
  
"No, I will, but in person. It's only fair." Paige answered.  
  
Suddenly the entire house shook and the 3 sisters fall to the floor then 5 demons shimmered in around them, trapping them in the center.  
  
The largest demon who had black skin and light blue tribal markings waved his hand and telekinetically sent Piper smacking into Paige.  
  
Piper raised her hands and sent an exploding blast of energy at the demon but then another demon stepped in the way and raised his hand then the demons remained uneffected and Piper went blasting over the stair rail. There was a loud crash.  
  
"Piper!" Phoebe screamed in terror and then levitated off the ground. Phoebe kicked out her legs and went into a levitating spin, kicking 2 of the demons and sent them flying into the wall.  
  
The first demon waved his arm and sent spinning Phoebe smacking into a door.  
  
Paige held out her hands. "Demon!" Paige commanded. The demon was instantly enveloped in orbs and then disappeared. Moments later a swarm of blue and white orbs appeared and then the demon materialized and crashed into the wall. _Piper!_ Paige thought and then Paige orbed out.  
  
----  
  
Paige orbed in next to Piper who was unconscious and bleeding from her head, on the floor. "No!" Paige screamed. Suddenly Paige heard a noise behind her and noticed 2 demons had shimmered in. The glowing white ball of light appeared in Paige's hand, she aimed, and threw it at the demons. The second demon held out his hand and then the glowing white light ball bounced back and smacked into Paige's stomach, sending her crashing threw a stained glass window, landing unconscious on the pavement.  
  
----  
  
Phoebe weakly stood up from the ground and ran into a levitating kick. As her foot connected with the demon's stomach she felt a surge of energy pulse through her body and was instantly sucked into a premonition!  
  
_**----Premonition----  
  
A woman with dark hair waved her arm and two demons smashed into the wall. Then she flicked her wrist and sent an athame that had been laying on a coffee table, into a demon, and he burst into flames. Then a demon shimmered in front of the woman and waved his arm, sending a fire blast at her. The woman squinted her eyes and sent the fire blast flying back into the demon and he turned into a pile of ashes. The remaining 3 demons shimmered out.  
  
----Premonition----**_  
  
Phoebe felt her body hitting each step of the stairs with full force as she tumbled down each step. Her body ached when she finally hit the solid ground with a huge smack. Phoebe's vision was blurred, which kept her from seeing her attackers. Through what seemed like bubbles of color, a tall form appeared. The form had long dark bubbles of color. Slowly Phoebe's vision became slightly clearer and she could make out the form of a woman with long, dark hair.  
  
The woman with dark hair waved her arm and two demons smashed into the wall. Then she flicked her wrist and sent an athame that had been laying on a coffee table, into a demon, and he burst into flames. Then a demon shimmered in front of the woman and waved his arm, sending a fire blast at her. The woman squinted her eyes and sent the fire blast flying back into the demon and he turned into a pile of ashes. The remaining 3 demons shimmered out.  
  
As Phoebe's vision fully cleared she gasped at the sight she saw! "Prue...." Phoebe muttered, then she slipped into a world of pure darkness.  
  
**_TO BE CONTINUED...._**  
  
A/N: Good? Bad? Your opinions would really help me out.


	3. One Secret Is Never Enough

A/N: Wow! Thanks to all my viewers! It's really great to have your opinions! :) avi23: To answer your question about how is my story a mystery....Well without giving too much away, it's like 2 different but really major plot lines going on at once. A "twist of fate" so to speak. Right now Prue is the major 'mystery' part of my story.

_**Charmed At Last  
Chapter 3: One Secret Is Never Enough**_

Prue spun around as she heard Phoebe's small whisper. "Oh God, Phoebe!" Prue gasped. Prue ran to Phoebe's side and knelt down by her. "Phoebe, it'll be okay." Prue whispered. Prue quickly stood up and rushed over to where Piper was laying on the floor. The scene was like deja vu. Prue placed her hands around Piper's head to stop some of the blood. Her hands were instantly soaked with warm, red blood. "Leo! Leo get you ass down here and save your wife!" Prue screamed at the top of her lungs. "Piper, just stay with me! You're strong, you've always been strong, you have to stay with me!" Prue whispered. Then Prue's blue eyes became wide. _Paige!_ Prue's mind screamed. "How the hell could I forget?!" Prue yelled at herself. She had three sisters, not two! Prue's body instantly went limp.  
  
----  
  
Then moments later a ruby red flare appeared and then Astral Prue appeared next to Paige's limp body. Astral Prue bent down and grabbed Paige's nearly lifeless hand. She placed her fingers over Paige's wrist and felt a tiny pulse. "Paige, I'm so sorry I was never there for you. But I'm here now....please forgive me...." Astral Prue whispered. Astral Prue looked up to the sky. "Leo! Where in hell's name are you?! You're charges are dying! Leo!" Astral Prue screamed. _Where the hell is he?! How can he not come when I'm screaming at the top of my lungs for him?! Doesn't he know that Piper, his wife, and her sisters are in desperate need of healing?!_ Astral Prue's mind raced with questions. "Leo!" Astral Prue screamed again. Astral Prue looked down at Paige and winced. "I'll get you help...." Astral Prue said. Then there was another flare of ruby color and Astral Prue was gone.  
  
----  
  
Prue's body awoke. The carpet was now covered in deep, crimson red blood. Prue looked around with horror in her face. She had waited so long for this and now she might loose all her sisters at once! "Leo! Leo!" Prue screamed. Prue could feel salty tears rising up in her eyes, making her vision slightly blurry. "Leo!" Prue yelled out.  
  
Suddenly there was a swirl of blue and white orbs and Leo appeared. Seconds after he materialized he fell to the ground.  
  
Prue could see that an arrow was sticking into his side. Prue instantly recognized it. _A_ _darklighter arrow, which means....darklighter poison!_ Prue thought. Prue gasped. "No wonder he didn't come, he couldn't!" Prue yelled at herself. _But then what do I do? Wait...the power switching spell....I need the Book of Shadows!_ Prue thought. Prue's body instantly went limp.  
  
----  
  
There was a red flare and Astral Prue appeared in front of the Book of Shadows. Astral Prue flipped the pages of the book and then she stopped at the spell she had been looking for. Astral Prue closed her eyes and quickly memorized the spell. Then with another red flare, Astral Prue was gone again.  
  
----  
  
Prue's eyes opened and she looked at Leo. Prue squinted her eyes and telekinetically pulled Leo to her. Prue concentrated her mind on Leo, hopefully the spell would only switch their powers if she concentrated on just him. "What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine, lets out powers cross the line, I offer up my gift to share, switch out powers through the air." Prue recited. There was a flash of bright, white light. Prue looked over at a lamp and squinted her eyes but nothing happened. Prue then placed her bloody hands over Piper's head and closed her eyes. _Come on Piper! You know that it isn't your time to go yet! Please, please, wake up!_ Prue thought. Then a golden lighted glowed brightly from Prue's hands and the blood from the floor and Piper's head began to disappear. Moments later all the blood was gone and Piper's eyes slowly began to open.  
  
Piper stared Prue right in the eyes and then gasped. "P..Prue?! Is that....is that really you?!" Piper asked. Piper quickly stood up off the ground, followed by Prue.  
  
"Yeah Pipes...It's really me and I've missed you so much!" Prue said.  
  
Piper threw her arms around Prue and hugged her tightly. "I've needed you!" Piper cried into Prue's shoulder.  
  
"I know..." Prue whispered.  
  
Piper quickly pulled away. "Where are Paige and Phoebe?!" Piper asked with panic.  
  
"I need to heal them! And Leo!" Prue said, her voice in a panic tone again.  
  
"Heal Paige first." Piper said.  
  
"Wh..why?" Prue asked.  
  
"One, she's pregnant. Two, she can help you heal Phoebe and Leo." Piper said, trying to sound the responsible older sister.  
  
Prue nodded and rushed to Paige's side. Prue could hear the pieces of debris breaking under her feet, as she walked. Prue knelt down next to Paige and placed her hands over Paige's stomach. _Come on Paige. You can do this! We have so much to catch up on!_ Prue thought. Soon the familiar golden light glowed from Prue's hands and slowly began to heal her youngest sister.  
  
Moments later Paige coughed and then her eyes fluttered open. "Who...who are you?" Paige asked. Paige quickly orbed out and then orbed in standing up, about 3 feet away. A glowing, white light ball appeared in her hand.  
  
"It's okay...I'm...well, someone you know and you don't know. What's important right now is saving Phoebe and Leo! Hurry, you need to help me heal them!" Prue said, in a calm tone.  
  
The glowing, white light ball in Paige's hand vanished. "Okay....Where are they?" Paige asked.  
  
Prue walked over to Paige and grabbed her hand. _Hopefully orbing on my own is like astral projecting...._ Prue thought as she closed her eyes and imagined being next to Phoebe. Instantly Prue and Paige orbed out.  
  
----  
  
Prue and Paige orbed in next to Phoebe.  
  
Paige gasped at the sight of her older sister lying on the floor, as if she were dead.  
  
"Hurry! Call for Leo!" Prue said, as she pointed to Leo.  
  
Leo was shaking in pain and you could see the bloody wound around the arrow.  
  
"Oh God! Leo!" Paige ordered. Instantly Leo orbed out and then orbed in next to Phoebe, on the floor.  
  
Prue and Paige got down on their knees.  
  
"Arrow!" Paige called. The darklighter arrow orbed out of Leo's side and then orbed in on the floor. Paige took Prue's hand and then placed her free hand over Leo's wound.  
  
Prue placed her free hand over Phoebe's chest. _Come on Pheebs! I know we didn't always get along but you know I care about you! Please come back to me!_ Prue thought.  
  
Soon a golden light glowed from Prue and Paige's hands. After a few moments the wounds on both Phoebe and Leo were gone.  
  
Paige let go of Prue's hand as Phoebe's eyes opened.  
  
Phoebe looked right at Prue. "Prue! I knew it was you!" Phoebe yelped with joy. Phoebe jumepd up and threw her arms are Prue, instantly making them both fall backwards onto the ground. "I missed you so much!" Phoebe said, her voice almost screaming with joy.  
  
"Air becoming an issue...." Prue mumbled.  
  
Phoebe's face turned red and she let go of Prue and moved back.  
  
Paige stared in shock. "Prue?" Paige questioned.  
  
Piper ran to Leo and hugged him. "I thought I'd lost you there for a second." Piper said, then she kissed him.  
  
"I'm so sorry Piper. I almost lost you." Leo said back. He hugged Piper tightly and then looked at Prue. "Thank you." Leo said. Then Leo smiled at Paige. "You too, thank you both." Leo said.  
  
Tears were running down Piper's face now. "Yeah Paige, meet your eldest sister. That is the one and only, Prue Halliwell." Piper said, as she pointed to her older sister.  
  
Prue's face turned slightly red. "I'm not that great, Piper." Prue said. Prue then held out her hand to Paige. "It's nice to meet you for the first time." Prue said.  
  
Paige gave Prue a curious look. "I thought the only reason I'm here is because Prue is supposed to dead?" Paige questioned.  
  
"Yeah, about that...." Prue's voice trailed off.  
  
There was a swirl of white lights and then Penny and Patty appeared. "We can explain...." Penny and Patty said in unison.  
  
_**TO BE CONTINUED....**_


	4. To Be Or Not To Be Dead?

A/N: Wow, I'm so glad everyone likes my story so much. Well, since I'm sure everyone wants to know just what the hell is going on, read on....

**_Charmed At Last  
Chapter 4: To Be Or Not To Be Dead?_**

Piper narrowed her eyes at her mother and then her grandmother. "Explain what?" Piper questioned.

"We should go to the attic, for this." Patty said.

Penny and Patty disappeared in a swirl of white lights.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo walked up to the attic to find Penny and Patty already there.

"Umm, Leo, I think I hear someone." Prue said.

"I really need my powers back." Leo said.

Prue nodded and mumbled the spell to herself. There was a flash of light and then Prue narrowed her eyes at a box and it went flying across the room. "All fixed." Prue said.

"Thanks." Leo said, then he orbed out.

Penny took a step back. "I think I should be glad that I'm dead right now..." Penny mumbled.

Phoebe glared at Penny. "Grams, tell us what's going on!" Phoebe said.

"You see, Prue isn't in spirit form...." Patty said, pointing to Prue.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige took one look at Penny and Patty then looked at Prue. They had just now realized this. You could see through both Penny and Patty but Prue was solid. Usually spirits were see through, unless under special circumstances.

"Go on..." Phoebe urged.

"And she's not actually dead..." Penny finished.

Piper's mouth dropped open. "What the hell are you talking about?!" Piper burst out.

"Prue never died." Patty said, bluntly.

"What?! We saw Prue's dead body, we buried Prue! How can you saw she never died?!" Piper asked, her voice was rising with each word.

"No, you saw Prue get hurt. But you saw an illusion of Prue's dead body. You buried an illusion." Penny said.

"But the Power of Three was broken!" Phoebe said.

"No, it wasn't. See, you are all Charmed Ones. Any combination of you three make up the Power of Three. So Prue, Piper, and Paige could be the Power of Three or Prue, Phoebe, and Paige." Penny answered.

"That was why you weren't allowed to see her, Prue was never actually dead." Patty said.

Tears started to form in Piper's eyes. "So, she was alive and here this entire time?" Piper questioned.

"Yes...." Penny answered.

"And you made refused to let me see or hear her? You purposly kept her from me?!" Piper asked.

"Piper....Paige needed to be found but we couldn't do that with all four of you together. It wasn't time, yet. Paige needed to make her own destiny within the Power of Three. Since Paige was born with the telekinetic gift, we had to take Prue away from the power of three so the prophecy would still be correct." Penny explained.

"Why couldn't you tell us?!" Piper asked, she was sobbing now.

"Because, it wasn't time. You couldn't know yet." Patty said.

"Prue, did you know about this? Did you agree to it?" Piper asked, as tears streamed down her face.

Prue nodded. "Yes, but I didn't want to at first. But once I learned that I'd see you again, I agreed." Prue said.

"I can't believe you! You should've fought to stay with your sisters! How dare you just abandon us like that!" Piper yelled. Piper spun around to Penny and Patty. "And why does this family have so many damn secrets?! First us being witches, then Paige, then the baby, and now this!" Piper yelled.

Prue felt a pain shoot through her body. She loved her little sister dearly and never meant to hurt her so much, twice. "Piper...." Prue said, as she held out her arms and took a step closer to her sister.

Piper pulled away. "No!" Piper said. Piper turned and ran from the attic.

Prue looked at Phoebe and gave her a sympathetic look. Phoebe just stared at Prue and then looked to Penny and Patty. Phoebe sighed and shook her head and then ran out the attic door after Piper.

Paige watched the scene. Soon she could feel hurt and guilt. "I can't believe that I tore this family apart. I made mom and Sam suffer when they gave me up. I made Piper suffer when she lost Prue so she could find me. Then I stole Piper's chance to have the first baby." Paige said. Paige could feel the tears forming in her eyes. "I just wreck everything for everyone." Paige whimpered. Paige placed her hands on her face and then disappeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs.

Prue stared at Penny and Patty. "Look, now I've messed up the happy home again. Piper and Phoebe are angry with me and Paige thinks it's all her fault." Prue said.

"We'll be back later." Penny said.

Patty shook her head. "Come on Patty." Penny said, then Penny disappeared in a swirl of white lights.

"It's nobody's fault, Prue. Piper and Phoebe need time to adjust. Paige needs you. She's never had her oldest sister and she needs you now more than ever. You may not know it, but you need her too." Patty said.

Prue nodded. "Thanks mom." Prue said.

Patty smiled. "I love you Prudence." Patty said.

"I love you too, mom." Prue replied. She smiled weakly.

"Blessed be, my darling." Patty whispered, then she disappeared in a swirl of white lights.

Prue wiped a tear from her cheek and then took a deep breath. "Well, first things first..." Prue said. Prue walked out of the attic and down the hall. "Let's see. My room, Piper's room, Phoebe's room, and Grams' old room. I bet that's Paige's room." Prue said to herself. Prue walked over to the room and knocked on the door.

----

"Yes?" Paige's voice answered. Her voice sounded small.

----

"It's Prue, can I talk to you?" Prue asked. There was a long silence and then finally Paige in." Paige said, in a quiet tone.

----

Prue turned the door handle and then walked into Paige's room, shutting the door behind her.

_**TO BE CONTINUED....**_


	5. Charmed To Meet You

A/N: I'm glad ya liked chapter 4. :) So, here's the next chapter. I ya'll like it just as much!  
  
Charmed At Last  
Chapter 5: Charmed To Meet You  
  
Prue looked around Paige's room. The walls were painted lavender and there was an averaged sized bed in the corner of the room. The bed had a fluffy white comforter with big purple flowers all over it and frilly edges. There was a small white dresser on the right side of the bed that had little purple, star shaped handles. A little box of lavender tissues sat on the top of the dresser next to what looked like an antique, silver jewelry box. Little lilac flowers were carved into the silver jewelry box for decoration. A small wind chime hung from the ceiling. Each chime was a crystal in a different shade of purple. Then in another corner of the room painting supplies lay on the floor. Prue then looked at Paige. She had long, dark, slightly wavy hair. Much like Prue's own hair was, but Paige's hair was a little straighter. Paige had very pale skin, almost like a porcelain doll. Prue stared at Paige's face for a moment. Paige's mascara had run, since Paige had been crying, making big black streaks across her pale face. Paige's large brown eyes were slightly red.  
  
"You can sit down if you want." Paige said. Paige scooted the other side of the bed, making room for another person.  
  
Prue smiled and sat down. "So um, nice room. I love the purple and lilac theme." Prue said, trying to make small talk.  
  
"Yeah..thanks." Paige said, quietly.  
  
"Is purple your favorite color?" Prue asked.  
  
"Yeah..And lilacs are my favorite flowers." Paige answered.  
  
Prue smiled again. "Purple is a great color. My favorite color happens to be blue and my favorite flowers are carnations." Prue replied.  
  
Paige took a tissue and wiped her eyes and then smiled slightly. "That's nice." Paige said.  
  
"Look, Paige, I know that we don't know each other and it's probably too early to give you the 'big sister talk', but I really think it's needed. Paige, you brought this family together after I went and ruined a good portion of Piper and Phoebe's lives. You helped them get through my, so called, death." Prue said.  
  
Paige sighed. "But it seems like everything I do, I screw up. Piper and Phoebe were constantly getting mad at me and comparing me to you." Paige said.  
  
Prue patted Paige on the back. "Don't feel bad. You are your own person. Ha, it's too bad you don't know how many things Piper, Phoebe, and I did wrong when we first discovered our powers. And I'm surprised that Phoebe of all people would yell at you. She got so upset when I made the mistake of yelling at her." Prue said.  
  
Paige's smile became wider. "I guess Piper and Phoebe were right about one thing." Paige said.  
  
"What's that?" Prue asked.  
  
"That their beloved big sister always knew how to make them feel better." Paige responded.  
  
Prue blushed. "Well, thanks...But it's not like I'm doing a very good job right now." Prue said, with more than a hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
"It'll be okay. They love you so much, I know they won't stay mad." Paige said.  
  
Prue nodded. "They need their space. Especially Piper, she's been through so much in such a short time." Prue said.  
  
Paige nodded in agreement.  
  
Suddenly there was a noise on the other side of the room. "Sisterly bonding, 'eh?" A tall man with jet black hair asked.  
  
Then a female warlock blinked in next to him. "Too bad we're going to have to end the reunion." The woman smirked. A ball of hot, orange-red flames appeared in her hand.  
  
Then the man held up his hand and a ball of neon yellow, energy formed.  
  
In unison they threw their creations at Prue and Paige.  
  
"Fire ball!" Paige called. The fire ball disappeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs then reappeared in the same swirl of blue and white orbs, in Paige's hand.  
  
Prue waved her hand and at that exact moment Paige threw the fire ball back.  
  
The fire ball and energy ball hit their targets at about the same time and then the warlocks disappeared in a puff of smoke. Prue turned to Paige with a grin.  
  
"Nice power!" Prue said with surprise.  
  
"I was about to say the same thing." Paige said.  
  
"That was so awesome, you just took that fire ball right out of the air." Prue said.  
  
Paige grinned. "And you just flicked your wrist and the energy ball went flying back!" Paige replied.  
  
"We could have really used you for some of the demons we battled." Prue said.  
  
Paige smiled with pride. "Thanks." Paige said.  
  
"What else can you do?" Prue asked.  
  
"Orb, sense, sense evil, partially heal, and shapeshift." Paige said.  
  
"Oh, that's so cool. Can you shapeshift into me?" Prue asked.  
  
"Yeah." Paige said. Paige closed her eyes and then moments later she changed into Prue.  
  
Prue's mouth dropped open. "You must get most of your powers from your whitelighter half, right?" Prue asked.  
  
"Mhmm." Paige mumbled, then she changed back into herself.  
  
"What else can you do?" Paige asked.  
  
"Just this." Prue said. her body instantly went limp.  
  
There was a red flare behind Paige and Astral Prue appeared. Astral Prue tapped Paige on the shoulder. "Over here." Astral Prue said.  
  
Paige spun around. "Awesome." Paige said.  
  
"It's called astral projection. The downer is I can't use my powers in my astral form yet." Astral Prue said. There was another red flare and Astral Prue was gone.  
  
Real Prue awoke. "But it's still pretty cool." Prue said.  
  
"Yeah, I bet." Paige said.  
  
"Well, I hear that you're pregnant." Prue suddenly said.  
  
Paige sighed. "Yeah, unfortunately." Paige said.  
  
"What's wrong? Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?" Prue asked.  
  
"First, I'm not ready. Glenn, my long time friend, and I just began steady dating. He's the first real boyfriend I've had in years. Second, he's always gone on trips. Third, I'm the youngest sister. Not only that but I'm a witch...witch whitelighter, actually. And lastly, this should have been Piper, not me. She wanted a baby, and she's ready." Paige explained.  
  
"But Paige, you do realize that everything happens for a reason right? I mean, I wasn't supposed to return to you all until much later, but when you got pregnant..I had to come." Prue said.  
  
"Really?" Paige asked.  
  
"Really." Prue confirmed. "I guess...this baby did bring around some good." Paige said, as she placed her hand over her stomach.  
  
"So, d'ya know what powers she has yet?" Prue asked.  
  
Paige laughed. "How do you know it's a she?" Paige asked.  
  
"Well, it'll probably be a she. Seeing as how we haven't had a boy in the Warren line yet." Prue said.  
  
"Ahh...Well, to answer your question. Remember earlier when I raised that glowing light ball at you?" Paige asked. "Mhmm." Prue mumbled. "Well..Piper and I think that is the baby's power. See, it's like Piper's molecule acceleration power, but it is a glowing white ball of light. Piper says that whitelighters can make harmless ones. Well, when they hit something or someone, the light ball and the object or person that it hits blows up as well." Paige explained.  
  
"Wow, that is one powerful little child." Prue commented.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Paige said.  
  
"Well, have you thought about names?" Prue asked.  
  
"Not really. I'm only like 3 months along. But I didn't really believe it until about a month ago." Paige said.  
  
"Oh." Prue said.  
  
"Care to run over names with me?" Paige asked.  
  
Prue smiled. "I'd be honored. First, do you want to keep the 'P' tradition going or not?" Prue asked.  
  
"Well, I think that would only be right." Paige said.  
  
"Well, then there are the long lists of 'P' names in our family line. Penelope, Patricia, Penny, Patty, Pearl, Piper, Phoebe, Prudence." Prue said.  
  
"Well, was that one witch...umm, that had each of the powers that you, Piper, and Phoebe have?" Paige asked.  
  
"Melinda Warren?" Prue questioned.  
  
"Yeah, that's it. How does, Pearlinda, sound?" Paige asked.  
  
"Hmm....Pearl and Melinda, combined? I think that sounds really pretty. It's unique too." Prue said.  
  
"We could call her Pearl for short. Like how you're Prudence but it's Prue for short." Paige suggested.  
  
Prue held up her hand. "High five, sis. That's great!" Prue said.  
  
Paige laughed and high fived Prue's hand.  
  
"Now, I only hope Glenn will be okay with it. Or, any of this for that matter." Paige said, sadly.  
  
"I'm sure he will. From what you've said, he doesn't sound like the kind of guy to just leave you." Prue said, in a reassuring tone.  
  
Suddenly there was a blood chilling scream.  
  
Prue and Paige turned to each other. "Piper!" Prue and Paige yelled in unison. Paige grabbed Prue's hand and they disappeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs! TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	6. Hate Is Stronger Than Blood

A/N: So, ya reeeeeeeally wanna know what happened to Piper? Hehe....Well, read on and find out! ;) BTW, I'm extremely sorry for the late update, I haven't been feeling well. (Bad cold.)  
  
Charmed At Last  
Chapter 6: Hate Is Stronger Than Blood  
  
Muffled moans of pain and agony were heard in the deep, blackness of an underground cavern. There was a thick, almost sickening, smell of mold and wetness. Shadows moved slowly through the darkness. Suddenly a deep red, ball of flames appeared in mid air. The dim light that the fire ball gave off, made out a man's figure. He looked tall, thin, and had jet black hair. His eyes were forest green, so dark that they could be mistaken for black. It was hard to tell much more because the light from the fire ball was so dim. "Piper..." The voice whispered. The voice was evil. The man took about 3 steps forward and the dim glow from the fire ball shown onto a smaller figure.  
  
It was Piper. She was propt up against a stone wall. Her arms were held upright and her wrists were bound, with a glowing red light. Crimson blood trickled down from Piper's mouth.  
  
"Piper..." The voice whispered again.  
  
The voice sent chills up Piper's spin and she cringed in fear.  
  
"Piper!" The voice yelled.  
  
Piper flinched at the sudden burst of noise. "W..what the hell do you want?" Piper hissed, trying not to sound at bad as she felt. She flicked her fingers but a suddenly jolt of energy, rushed through her body. Piper's body involuntarily convulsed.  
  
"I should've warned you...If you try to use your powers, you'll only get a jolt of pain." The man smirked. Then he let out a chuckle. "But it was fun to watch...So, maybe not telling you, was for the best?" The man laughed.  
  
Piper cringed and then sent an icy glare towards the man.  
  
The wicked smile disappeared from his face. "Anyway, you may call me....Marcus." The man said, his tone more firm now. The man paced around the dark cave for a moment, the fire ball was still glowing in his hand. Then he spun around. "I know what you really want. I can give it to you, but you must do something for me in return." Marcus said, in a low voice.  
  
Piper glared. "If you know what I really want, then why don't you just kill yourself, and make my day?" Piper hissed.  
  
"Ahh, humor. I like you, Piper, I really do." Marcus said.  
  
"Well, it seems we have a problem then. Because I don't like you!" Piper retorted.  
  
"It's too bad really, because you'll be seeing a lot of me. Anyway, I need you to umm...kill your sisters for me. Well, actually just Prudence and Paige." Marcus said in a normal tone, as if he were ordering a drink from a restaurant.  
  
"What the hell?! Do you think I'm that stupid? I'm not going to just kill my sisters because you want me to." Piper yelled.  
  
"No, you're not killing them because I want you to, you're going to kill them because you want what only I can give you." Marcus corrected.  
  
"You can't give me anything that I want!" Piper countered.  
  
"Well you see...." Marcus began.  
  
"And then they disappeared in a puff of smoke." Phoebe finished. Her voice was trembeling along with the rest of her body.  
  
"It's okay Pheebs. We'll get her back." Prue said, in a reassuring tone.  
  
Paige just watched in awe. Prue had only been back for a few hours and was already taking the lead. Usually it would have been either Piper or herself, usually Piper, but sometimes Paige needed to step in.  
  
"Paige, the Book of Shadows please." Prue said.  
  
Paige nodded and orbed out.  
  
Minutes later Paige orbed back in, holding the leather bound Book of Shadows. "Here we are." Paige said.  
  
"Phoebe, what did he look like?" Prue asked.  
  
"He was tall, thin, with jet black hair, and deep green eyes. Almost black." Phoebe described.  
  
Prue held out her hand and telekinetically pulled the Book of Shadows into her hands. Prue narrowed her eyes and began to telekinetically flip through the old, yellowed pages of the book.  
  
"I have a better idea." Paige said. Paige narrowed her eyes at the book. "Demon who witch-napped Piper." Paige said. The Book of Shadows orbed out and then moments later, orbed back in, turned to the page with a man fitting Phoebe's description of the demon.  
  
"It says..'Marcus, the demon of your inner most desires. Marcus is an ancient demon that doesn't look a day over thirty. He has many power but his most powerful is to look into someone's heart and see their most inner thoughts and desires. He uses your inner thoughts and desires to manipulate you into doing what he needs done, in return for the one thing you want the most.' Well, he doesn't sound like the demon of my most inner desires." Prue said.  
  
Phoebe reached out to take the book from Prue's hands. As her finger touched the page she felt a pulse of energy rush through her. Then she was sucked into a premonition.  
  
*****Premonition*****  
  
"Thank you!" Piper said. Piper leaned over to hug Paige and then suddenly blood started to drip from Paige's mouth. Piper pulled away and an atheme was sticking out of Paige's stomach. "That'll teach you. How dare you take my chance to have a baby away from me!" Piper yelled.  
  
Moments later Prue ran in and saw Paige bleeding on the floor. "Paige!" Prue gasped.  
  
Piper flicked her wrists, sending an extreme blast of exploding energy at Prue. The blast couldn't explode Prue, since Piper can't use her powers on her sisters, but the force of the air around Prue exploding, sent Prue crashing into the wall. Piper waved her hands again and the floor under Prue exploded, sending Prue smacking to the other side of the room. "And how dare you lie to me!" Piper screamed. Piper grabbed an athame from the table and threw it at Prue.  
  
Prue waved her hand, telekinetically redirecting the athame into the wall.  
  
*****Premonition*****  
  
"Phoebe! What did you see?!" Prue and Paige asked in unison.  
  
"Piper...she killed Paige and then tried to kill Prue!" Phoebe whispered, still shocked by her premonition.  
  
"Where?" Prue asked.  
  
"In the living room of the Manor. Paige and Piper hugged and while they hugged, Piper stabbed Paige in the stomach." Phoebe answered.  
  
"Then what?" Paige asked.  
  
"You fell to the ground then Prue walked in and Piper went after her!" Phoebe said.  
  
"Did she kill me?" Prue asked.  
  
"No, my premonition ended before I could see you get killed." Phoebe said.  
  
"We have to find her!" Paige said.  
  
"Scrying crystal?" Prue asked.  
  
"Perfect. Scrying crystal and map!" Paige called. Paige held out her hand and then the scrying crystal and map orbed off a dusty attic shelf and orbed into Paige's hand.  
  
Marcus handed an athame to Piper. "Are you ready to kill them?" Marcus asked.  
  
"They're getting what they deserve." Piper said. Her eyes flashed from brown to red and then back to brown.  
  
Marcus grabbed Piper's arm and they disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
Marcus smoked in, with Piper.  
  
Piper screamed. "Phoebe! Help, someone help!" Piper screamed. Piper began to wave her hands as if she were trying to freeze or blow up Marcus, but nothing happened.  
  
Marcus created a huge fire ball.  
  
Paige orbed into the room, holding Prue and Phoebe's hands.  
  
"Fire ball!" Paige called. The fire ball quickly orbed out of Marcus' hand and orbed into Paige's hand. Paige sent the fire ball flying back at Marcus.  
  
Marcus smoked out. Moments later they heard a chilling voice from the kitchen. "In here my little Charmed Ones!" Marcus' voice called from the kitchen.  
  
Prue and Phoebe rushed into the kitchen.  
  
"Thank you!" Piper said. Piper leaned over to hug Paige.  
  
"Paige, orb!" Prue screamed.  
  
Paige instantly orbed out as Piper was about to stab her. The athame fell to the ground.  
  
Prue held out her hand and sent the couch flying at Piper, pinning her to the wall.  
  
Paige orbed in with a pair of handcuffs. "Hand cuffs!" Paige yelled. The hand cuffs orbed out and orbed in on Piper's wrists, keeping her hands behind her back.  
  
"What the..." Piper began. "Let me go!" Piper snapped.  
  
"No, not until we've taken this spell or whatever off of you!" Phoebe's voice echoed through the house.  
  
Piper's eyes scanned the room and then she noticed Phoebe walk in. "Phoebe! I thought you were with me!" Piper cried.  
  
"I am, but I'm also not under a spell." Phoebe replied. TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
A/N: What'd ya think? 


	7. Forgive Me Not

A/N: Cool, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Charmed At Last  
Chapter 7: Forgive Me Not  
  
Piper tried to flick her wrists but was only able to blow up a small portion of the wall behind her. "Crap!" Piper hissed.  
  
"With my words, rest thy eyes, sleep now my sister, for when you wake, your curse shall break." Prue said.  
  
Piper's eyes began to flutter and then finally close, then Piper's head fell to her chest.  
  
Paige looked at Prue with an amazed face. "Wow, where did you learn that spell?" Paige asked.  
  
"I made it up, a few moments ago." Prue said.  
  
"Really?" Paige asked with surprise.  
  
"Yeah. It surprised me too, usually Pheebs comes up with the spells around here." Prue answered.  
  
"Well, what are we going to do with Piper?" Phoebe asked. "We have to stay with her or she'll be a perfect sitting duck....Or rather sleeping duck...whatever." Phoebe muttered.  
  
"Good point...Hmm...Phoebe, do you think you could protect the two of you from demonic attacks?" Prue asked.  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes and got into a fighting stance and then levitated into the air. "Need you really ask that question?" Phoebe responded.  
  
"Sorry...I just wanted to make sure. I'd have either myself of Paige since we have more fire power, no offense, but I really would like to spend some time with the little sister that I never knew I had." Prue said.  
  
Phoebe slowly levitated back to the ground. "None taken and yeah, I know whatcha mean. Look, I'll...we'll be fine. You and Paige go off and kick demonic ass and get to know each other in the process." Phoebe urged.  
  
Paige smiled. "Thanks Pheebs." Paige said.  
  
"Sure, no problemo." Phoebe answered.  
  
"So now, how do we find that sick and twisted demon? We have no where to start." Prue said.  
  
"Actually...." Paige's voice trailed off as she pointed to the scorch mark on the wall, left by the fire ball that Marcus had made and Paige had orbed at him. "We could scrape off some on the burnt scorch from his fire ball and use that with a spell to track him." Paige offered.  
  
"Paige, that's brilliant!" Prue said.  
  
Paige blushed. "Thanks." Paige said.  
  
Prue walked into the kitchen, grabbed a knife and a small vial, then moments later she returned to the living room, and walked over to the scorch mark. Prue carefully scraped off a bit of the burnt area from the fire ball and let it fall into the vial. Prue then placed the knife on the table and walked over to Paige. "Ready sis?" Prue asked.  
  
"Mhmm." Paige mumbled. Paige took Prue's hand and they orbed out.  
  
Prue and Paige orbed into the attic and walked over to the Book of Shadows. "Tracking spell!" Paige called. The Book of Shadows orbed out and then orbed in, in Paige's hands, opened to a spell to track demons. "We need something from the demon, which we already have, and then we need to recite this while holding hands. It should take us right to the jackass." Paige said. Paige placed the book back down and took Prue's hand.  
  
The two sisters looked at the spell and then began to chant. "Take us to the demon we seek, if he be near or far, no matter in heaven or hell, we shall find him with this spell! Take us to the demon we seek, if he be near or far, no matter in heaven or hell, we shall find him with this spell!" Prue and Paige chanted in perfect unison.  
  
Then Prue threw the bottle of ashes into the air and let the ashes swirl around them. Then there was a flash of purple light and when the light was gone, so were Prue and Paige! TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
A/N: I know, this chapter is a little short. I'm sorry. But I promise this story will get better. What did ya think? 


	8. So Close, Yet So Far

A/N: lol beautifulgarbage: Thanks for being such a loyal viewer! Don't worry, Glenn will soon come into the picture and he'll play a HUGE part in the story from then on. lol I'm a big P/A, P/L, P/C, and P/G. So don't worry, he will sooo be in this fic! To everyone, I will be changing the format of my writing so I hope it will be easier to read and I'll eventually be editing all my stories and their chapters like this.  
  
Charmed At Last  
Chapter 8: So Close, Yet So Far  
  
There was a purple flash of light, then Prue and Paige appeared in a very dark cave. There was a thick, almost sickening, smell of mold and wetness.  
  
Paige's hand quickly flew to her face, covering her mouth and nose. "Oh God, I think I'm gonna be sick!" Paige whimpered. Paige took her hand away from her mouth and held her head away from herself, then vomited into the darkness. "That smell is so sickening!" Paige whispered.  
  
Prue reached through the darkness and felt for Paige, finally grabbing her arm. "It's okay Paige. I'm here..." Prue said, in a comforting tone. Prue held out her hand, ready to send random telekinetic blasts into the darkness, if needed. "Paige? Are you okay now?" Prue asked, in a worried, motherly tone.  
  
Paige smiled to herself. The compassion her eldest sister, who she barely knew, already had for her was such a comfort. She had been accepted by Prue, immediately. Paige coughed a few more times and then stood up, taking Prue's hand. "Yeah, I think so." Paige replied. Her eyes were beginning to slightly adjust to the darkness.  
  
"That's good." Prue whispered, then she squeezed her youngest sister's hand. "Paige, do you think that you might have a lighter or match?" Prue asked. Her eyes were too, just beginning to adjust to the pitch black cave.  
  
Paige thought for a moment. "Umm, I think so. Let's see, I had one in my purse." Paige reached for her purse with her free hand and then rolled her eyes. "Never mind. Lighter!" Paige commanded, as she held out her free hand. Seconds later, a glow of blue and white orbs filled a small spot in the darkness, then there was a small clicking sound. Then a little flame appeared and Paige held the flame outward. Shadows danced upon the walls of the cave, but it appeared empty. "Nobody is here. How come the spell didn't work?" Paige asked out loud.  
  
"I'm not...." Prue's voice was suddenly cut off when a puff of smoke appeared in front of her. "You!" Prue hissed. Prue's free hand flew out in front of her and without warning, Marcus went crashing into the cave wall. "How dare you!" Prue yelled. The flame from the lighter was reflecting in her bright blue eyes and she seemed to have so much power, at that very moment.  
  
Paige stared in complete and total awe. "Marcus!" Paige yelled. Glowing blue and white orbs surrounded Marcus and for a moment, the cave was full of glowing light, then Marcus and the orbs disappeared. Seconds later the orbs appeared again and then they were gone, leaving Marcus to crash into the wall, yet again. "I want you to take the spell off our sister! Maybe you death won't be...as painful!" Paige threatened.  
  
Marcus stood up and glared at the two Halliwell sisters. A glowing red- orange fire ball appeared in his hands and he hurled it straight at Paige. "Nobody messes with my business! Your sister is mine now, and you'll never have her back!" Marcus said, in a sinister tone.  
  
The fire ball reflected in Paige's eyes and she instantly disappeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs, the fire ball smashed into the cave wall behind where she had just been, causing rocks to tumble down to the floor. Moments later Paige orbed back in, next to Prue.  
  
"Is that all you can do? Pathetic light tricks?" Marcus asked with a smirk. Marcus let out a long, mocking laugh. "Ha, I thought a Charmed One would be more powerful, but then again, you are only a half breed anyway." Marcus said.  
  
Paige's hand curled into a fist and she held it up. "A half breed and light tricks?! I'll show you damn light tricks!" Paige yelled in fury. A glowing ball of white light appeared in each of her hands.  
  
"Paige, no! We need to reverse whatever he did to Piper first!" Prue warned. But Prue had been a few seconds too late. The light balls were already on their way towards Marcus. Prue squinted her eyes and slightly set them off course, so each light ball hit the cave wall, centimeters from Marcus' head. The parts of the cave wall exploded into sharp chunks of rock and came pouring down on Marcus. Prue smiled.  
  
"And don't you ever call another one of my family a half breed, ever again! Of course, you probably won't live that long anyway." Paige threatened. Another glowing light ball quickly appeared in her hand and then disappeared again.  
  
"Now, we want you to take whatever half ass spell you put on our sister, off our sister." Prue said. Prue held up her hand and then telekinetically lifted Marcus into the air, choking him with her power.  
  
Marcus began to cough and his eyes became wide. "F..fine...Just take me back to your house...I'll....re...move the..spell there.." Marcus whispered, as he struggled to breath.  
  
Prue eyed Paige. 'This has to be too easy...In all my years working with demons, there is always a catch...' Prue thought. Prue's gaze drifted back to Marcus.  
  
Paige understood Prue's look. 'Definitely too easy.' Paige thought, as she looked at Marcus. "Good choice." Paige said, in a cautious tone. Paige reached out and took Prue's free hand.  
  
Prue telekinetically pulled Marcus to her and grabbed him roughly by the arm. "All ready." Prue said, as she held Paige's hand.  
  
Paige nodded and then took once last glance at the demon in Prue's grasp. The flame on the lighter in Paige hands, faded away. "Lighter." Paige whispered. In a swirl of blue and white orbs, Paige felt the lighter leave her palm. Then she closed her eyes and the cave was illuminated with the glow of Paige's orbs as Paige, Prue, and Marcus disappeared.  
  
Phoebe sat with her legs crossed, floating in mid air, as she saw the glow of swirling blue and white orbs appear. Finally Prue, Paige, and Marcus materialized. "Finally, I thought you'd gotten lost somewhere in the pits of hell." Phoebe said, as she uncrossed her legs and floated to the ground.  
  
"Nah, we just had to wait on a demon." Prue said. Prue held out her hand and telekinetically floated Marcus over to Piper's sleeping form, who was now on the sofa. "Hurry and fix my sister!" Prue ordered.  
  
Marcus knelt down next to Piper and started to place his hand over her head when there was a loud noise from the front doors. Marcus' hear whirled around to see if he could see the source of the noise.  
  
"I'm home! Paige darling, where are you?" Glenn's voice called from the hallway. Glenn walked down the hallway and into the doorway of the living room. Glenn's eyes scanned the room and instantly found Paige. "He love, miss me?" Glenn asked, his eyes were bright and happy.  
  
Prue's concentration on Marcus escaped her for a moment as she turned to Glenn. "Glenn, we are sort of in the middle of a..." Prue's voice trailed off as she saw a puff of smoke form behind Glenn, followed by Marcus' body. "Glenn, behind you!" Prue gasped. But it was too late.  
  
A puff of smoke appeared in Marcus' hand, followed by a silver dagger, which her held to Glenn's throat. "Nobody move or the mortal gets it!" Marcus warned, as she brought the dagger closer and closer to Glenn's throat.  
  
Paige held out her arms. "Gl...." Paige began to yell, but before she could finish, Glenn and Marcus were gone in a puff of smoke! TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
A/N: How was it? 


	9. Forgiven And Forgotten

A/N: Aww! I'm so glad everyone likes this story so much! :-D I'm SO sorry for the late update....Hope this chapter makes up for it.  
  
Charmed At Last  
Chapter 9: Forgiven And Forgotten  
  
"No! Glenn!" Paige screamed. Paige placed her hand over her stomach.  
  
Prue rushed to her baby sister's side and hugged her. "It'll be okay, we are going to get him back and vanquish that creep!" Prue said, in a reassuring tone.  
  
Paige pulled back. "But where do we look?" Paige asked, her eyes were beginning to tear up.  
  
"I'm not sure yet....He probably didn't go back to the cave though." Prue answered. Prue thought for a moment. 'Damnit, I'm back for less than a day and I can't even save the father of my niece!' Prue mentally yelled at herself.  
  
Phoebe walked over to Paige and hugged her as well. "Look hon, we'll find him. We're the Charmed Ones for a reason." Phoebe said, in a matter-of- factly tone. As Phoebe pulled out of the hug, her hand brushed across Paige's stomach, and Phoebe felt a rush of energy flow through her. She took a gasp of air and then was pulled into a premonition.  
  
*****Premonition*****  
  
There was a puff of black smoke, then Marcus and Glenn appeared. Marcus held the knife to Glenn's throat. "When the witches get here, I'll kill you in front of them! The best will be to see the one that loves you, watch you die!" Marcus cackled.  
  
Moments passed and then in a swirl of blue and white orbs; Prue, Phoebe, and Paige appeared.  
  
Paige held out her arms. "Gle...." Paige's voice stopped as she saw thick, crimson blood run down Glenn's neck. "No! Glenn!" Paige cried. Glenn disappeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs and then reappeared on the ground next to her.  
  
Glenn's eyes fluttered open and closed, "I..I love you Paige...." Glenn whispered, then he took his final breath.  
  
"No!" Paige screamed and fell to the ground. Paige hugged Glenn and her clothes became soaked in the crimson blood then Paige stood up to see Marcus cackling. "You!" Paige screamed. In a swirl of orbs Marcus was gone and just as soon as he had disappeared, he reappeared, in a same swirl of orbs. Two glowing white light balls appeared in Paige's hands and she hurled them, dead center, into Marcus' body. With a loud scream of pain, Marcus exploded into nothingness. Then Paige fell back down onto her knees and began to weep.  
*****Premonition*****  
  
Phoebe gasped and nearly fell to the floor, but she felt someone catch her, Prue.  
  
"What did you see?" Prue asked, worry seemed to have filled her face.  
  
"I saw...I saw..." Phoebe stammered. Phoebe eyed Paige and then pulled Prue a few feet away and leaned close to her. "I saw Marcus kill Glenn, in front of the three of us. Then Paige vanquished him the exploding light balls." Phoebe whispered into Prue's ear.  
  
Prue gasped and then looked back at Paige. "Oh God, what do we do?" Prue asked, her voice seemed full of concern as well as confusion.  
  
"What did you see? Phoebe? What was it?!" Paige demanded. Paige walked over to her sisters. "What did you see?" Paige asked again.  
  
"Paige, I..." Phoebe stammered. "I can't tell you." Phoebe said, her voice barely a whisper. Phoebe looked away from Paige.  
  
"I need to know! Phoebe, you have to tell me!" Paige said, her voice was becoming higher. "Prue! What did Phoebe tell you that she saw? I know she told you!" Paige accused.  
  
"Paige...we don't want to upset you..." Prue began, but was cut off by Paige's voice.  
  
"You have to tell me or you'll just end up, upsetting me more!" Paige said.  
  
Prue and Phoebe exchanged looks and then Prue nodded.  
  
Phoebe took a deep breath. "We orbed in and as we did, Marcus killed Glenn, in front of us. Then you killed Marcus with the exploding light balls." Phoebe said.  
  
Paige's eyes filled with terror. "He...he killed Glenn?! Where was this?!" Paige yelled, without even realizing it.  
  
Prue grabbed Paige's left hand. "We won't let anything happen to him!" Prue said, in a calm tone.  
  
Phoebe took Paige's right hand and cupped it in her hands. "I'm not sure where it took place...But we aren't going to let him die!" Phoebe said.  
  
Paige felt a slight movement in her stomach and flinched and without warning; Prue, Phoebe, and Paige orbed out.  
  
There was another swirl of blue and white orbs; then Prue, Phoebe, and Paige orbed in. But different from Phoebe's premonition, it was behind Marcus and Glenn.  
  
"When the witches get here, I'll ki...." Marcus was saying, but his voice was suddenly cut off by Paige's yell.  
  
"Glenn!" Paige yelled, as she held out her arms. There was a swirl of orbs and then Glenn disappeared from Marcus' grasp, only to orb in moments later, in front of Paige. Paige threw her arms around Glenn and hugged him. "God, I thought I'd lost you!" Paige whispered.  
  
Glenn hugged Paige tightly. "Oh Paige, you have no idea how happy I am to see you again!" Glenn whispered to Paige. Glenn kissed Paige and then looked back at Prue and Phoebe. "Where is Piper?" Glenn asked, in confusion.  
  
"She...we have to get him to fix her!" Phoebe said, pointing to Marcus. "Paige, orb Glenn out. And make sure Piper is okay! Prue and I will take care of this creep!" Phoebe said.  
  
Paige nodded and wrapped her arms around Glenn. "Ready?" Paige asked, with a smile.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Glenn said, as he tightened his arms around his high school sweetheart.  
  
Paige smiled. "And we're off." Paige said, as the two love birds disappeared, in a swirl of Paige's blue and white orbs.  
  
Prue looked at Phoebe with a smirk on her face. "Let's kick this demon's ass!" Prue said.  
  
Phoebe grinned. "Just like old times. But without the freeze. It can be just the, 'kick and send flying'." Phoebe said. Phoebe looked at Prue for approval.  
  
Prue nodded and then turned to Marcus. "You should learn to never mess with sisters!" Prue hissed, then she held out her hand and Marcus floated to Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe spin-jumped into the air, keeping herself in mid air with her power of levitation, and kicked her feet into Marcus' face, sending him smacking into the ground. Phoebe then drifted to the ground with ease.  
  
Prue then threw out her hand and sent Marcus hurling into a stone wall and his eyes closed, as he fell unconscious. "Leo!" Prue yelled into the air.  
  
Moments later Leo orbed in. "You rang?" Leo asked.  
  
"Yeah, we need you to get us back to the Manor. We need to fix Piper." Phoebe answered. Phoebe pointed to Marcus. "Then we'll vanquish his sorry ass." Phoebe said.  
  
Leo nodded as he heard that Piper needed help. "Right away!" Leo answered. Leo took Phoebe and Prue's hands.  
  
Prue telekinetically pulled Marcus into her grasp. "Let's go!" Prue finally said.  
  
Leo nodded and then Leo, Prue, Phoebe, and Marcus orbed out.  
  
Paige sat on a chair watching Piper sleep. "I hope they get back soon." Paige said. "Glenn...." Paige said.  
  
Glenn looked over at Paige. "Yes?" Glenn asked. He knew from the way she said his name that she wanted to talk. 'This must be serious.' Glenn thought.  
  
"Umm, after Piper is all okay and everything....I need to talk to you. D'ya think that if I can boot my sister out of the house for a while, that you'll be willing to talk?" Paige asked.  
  
Glenn nodded. "Of course baby. You know you can tell me anything." Glenn responded, in a pleasant tone.  
  
"Good...Because it is really important...I just hope..." Paige's voice trailed off, as she gazed at Piper.  
  
"You just hope what?" Glenn asked, curious as to what Paige might be talking about.  
  
"Well...you'll understand in a while." Paige said.  
  
"Come on, Pa...." Glenn began to protest, but before he could finish, a swirl of bright orbs caught his eye.  
  
"We're back!" Prue announced. Prue walked over to Piper and brushed the hair out of Piper's face. "Soon it'll all be okay, again." Prue whispered. Prue held out her hand and telekinetically pulled Marcus to her. Prue squinted her eyes and telekinetically held Marcus' hands over Piper's head and a black light was instantly sucked into Marcus' hands.  
  
Marcus' eyes flew open and at that exact moment, so did Piper's eyes.  
  
Piper stared at Marcus. "Where the hell am.." Piper's voice trailed off as she recognized the Halliwell Manor. Piper eyed Prue and then saw Paige. "I'm sorry..." Piper said, realizing that her sisters that she had tried to kill, must have saved her.  
  
"Don't mention it...Just explode his sorry ass." Paige said.  
  
Piper nodded and flicked her wrists. With a mighty explosion, Marcus was vanquished into a cloud of smoke, that instantly disappeared. "I was just so upset....I mean, I didn't mean to hu..." Piper began again, but wasn't able to finish her sentence.  
  
"Forgiven and forgotten." Prue interrupted. Prue placed her hand on her sister's shoulder. "All we care about is you being here; safe and sound." Prue said.  
  
Piper smiled and tears formed in her eyes. "Thanks..But if there is anything that I can do to make it up to you..Just tell me..." Piper said.  
  
Phoebe walked over to her three sisters and hugged Piper. "Glad your back, in the good way." Phoebe whispered.  
  
Prue looked at Paige, then at Glenn, and finally to Piper. There was a certain look on her face.  
  
"Piper? About that...anything to make it up to me, deal?" Paige asked, as she began to understand Prue's look.  
  
"Yes?" Piper asked, then as she looked at Glenn she got half the picture.  
  
"D'ya think you could..I dunno, take everyone else out, so Glenn and I can have the Manor to ourselves...tonight?" Paige asked.  
  
Piper looked from Prue, to Phoebe, and then to Leo. "Totally...." Piper said. "We can go to P3 and celebrate Prue's return and when you guys are ready, just meet us there." Piper suggested.  
  
"Sound perfecto!" Phoebe said, as she gave Paige a wink.  
  
Prue helped Piper from the couch and then turned to Paige. "Good luck, sis." Prue said.  
  
"Thanks." Paige responded.  
  
Leo walked over to Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. "Ready girls?" Leo asked.  
  
Prue, Piper, and Phoebe nodded in unison.  
  
Leo took Piper and Prue's hands and then Phoebe took Piper and Prue's free hands, completing a circle. Then in a glow of bright orbs, they were gone.  
  
"Glenn, I'll be right back. You just wait in here...." Paige said. Paige orbed out.  
  
Glenn tapped his foot and waited. "I wonder what this could be about?" Glenn asked himself, out loud. Glenn sighed and continued to wait for Paige.  
  
Minutes later there was a soft glow of orbs and Paige appeared again, next to Glenn on a chair. "Glenn...." Paige's began. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	10. Two Reasons To Celebrate

A/N: LOL beautifulgarbage: You are too funny! Thanks so much for being such an awesome reviewer!!!! Here is the next chapter....  
  
Charmed At Last  
Chapter 10: Two Reasons To Celebrate  
  
Glenn gave Paige a suspicious look. "Missy....what is it?" Glenn asked, as he stared into Paige's deep brown eyes.  
  
Paige turned her head slightly, to avoid Glenn's eyes. "Well, I was wondering what you thought about....kids?" Paige asked, slowly turning back to him, with a hopeful glance.  
  
Glenn considered the question for a moment and then smiled. "Well babe, I figure after we're married and all, we have have a few magical lil' beings." Glenn answered.  
  
Paige's face immedietly fell. "Oh..." Paige's voice trailed off.  
  
Glenn reached up and grabbed Paige's face, turning her to face him, directly. "What is it? I've known you long enough to know somethin' is up. Then talk about kids..." Glenn said, as he looked at Paige.  
  
Paige gave Glenn a sly smile. "Nothin'. Just....I'mpregnant!" Paige said, making sure that the last part of her sentence blended together. Then she kissed Glenn, before he could have a chance to respond. As Paige pulled away from the kiss, stood up, then she grabbed Glenn's arm. "Now, let's go to P3 and I want you to meet my oldest sister, who I just met!" Paige said, in a cheerful tone. Orbs started to surround Paige and Glenn.  
  
Glenn quickly grabbed Paige and yanked her back down to the couch, stopping her from orbing. "What the hell, Paige! You can't just tell me that you're pregnant and then want to orb us off! How'd this happen?" Glenn asked.  
  
"Well, I'm guessing the way that anyone gets pregnant. Magical or mortal." Paige answered.  
  
"You know that isn't what I meant!" Glenn said, in an annoyed tone. Glenn took a deep breath. "Are you sure?" Glenn asked, lowering his tone.  
  
"Yes, very sure. Watch this...." Paige said, as she held up her hand. A glowing white ball of light appeared in her hand and then she pulled a penny from her pocket. Paige tossed the penny into the air and then threw the glowing ball of light at the penny. As the penny hit the ball of light, the penny exploded into nothingness. "That is our baby's power. Or one of them...I'm not sure how many she or he will have. It's a mix of Piper's exploding power and a whitelighter's harmless white light balls." Paige explained.  
  
Glenn stared in awe. "Really, it is that powerful and not even born? Didn't Piper say it took her a while to develope her exploding power?" Glenn asked.  
  
Paige nodded. "Yeah, a long while." Paige answered.  
  
Glenn shook his head. "Paige....I don't know what to say...How long have you known?" Glenn asked.  
  
"Well, only about five weeks..." Paige said, as she stared at the floor.  
  
"And how far along are you?" Glenn asked.  
  
"Umm, about, three months and one week." Paige whispered. Paige could feel the tears begin to form in her eyes. 'Damnit Paige! You've gone and done it again. You always do something wrong! He isn't happy and never wanted this!' Paige mentally screamed at herself.  
  
Glenn could tell Paige was mentally struggling with this. He'd known her long enough to tell. Glenn gently placed his hand on Paige's shoulder. "What's that saying that goes around your family? 'Everything happens for a reason.' Obviously, there is a reason for this." Glenn said. Glenn smiled. "Honestly, I wouldn't have purposly had this happen, this early, but I'm happy we'll be having a baby! Paige, I love you and I already love our child!" Glenn said, as he gently kissed Paige.  
  
Paige smiled, brightly. "So..so you're okay with this?" Paige asked, in a hopeful tone. She could feel tears of joy, spilling down her face.  
  
Glenn nodded, slowly. "Of course! I guess...we have about five months and three weeks to prepare." Glenn said, as he hugged Paige tightly. "I love you so much...." Glenn whispered, into Paige's ear.  
  
Paige buried her face in Glenn's shoulder, smelling his cologne. "I love you so much more..." Paige whispered back.  
  
Glenn smiled. "Yeah, but I love you the mostest!" Glenn whispered, as he ended their, I Love You, game. They had started that when they were in high school and it stuck with them.  
  
"So, what now?" Paige asked, as she pulled free of the hug.  
  
"Well, what about my meeting that new sister you were telling me about?" Glenn asked.  
  
Paige nodded. "Yeah, Prue. She is my, Phoebe, and Piper's oldest sister." Paige said.  
  
"I thought she died?" Glenn said, with a puzzled look.  
  
"We all thought she did, but she didn't. We were made to think she did, so that when we really needed her, she'd come back. My being pregnant, was the thing that led to her coming back." Paige said.  
  
"Is she still a Charmed One?" Glenn asked.  
  
"We all are. It only takes three of us, out of four, to make up the Power of Three. The Power of Four is much stronger." Paige explained.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go meet her!" Glenn urged.  
  
Paige smiled and wrapped her arms around Glenn. "Ready, let's go!" Paige said, as the two disappeared, in a swirl of blue and white orbs.  
  
There was a clink of glasses and then Phoebe grinned and took a gulp of champaign. "Prue! I'm soooo happy to have you back! Where've you been for the last year?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Oh..here, there, and everywhere. Off the demonic radar but I still had my powers. For a while, I got to live a 'normal' life. But I was glad to give it up, so I could come back to you, Piper, Leo, and finally Paige." Prue said, as she took another sip from her glass. Prue looked over at the hallway. "Oh look, speak of the devil...angel....witch...Whatever..." Prue mumbled, as she rolled her eyes. "This is gonna be a lil' confusing." Prue said, then laughed. Prue waved her hand. "Paige! Over here!" Prue called.  
  
Paige looked straight forward, hearing Prue's call. "Over there. That's her!" Paige said, as she grabbed Glenn's arm, and quickened her steps. Paige was at Prue's side in 10 second flat. "Prue, this is my boyfriend and father of my baby, Glenn Belland. We were high school sweethearts. Glenn, this is Prue, my oldest sister that I never knew and thought was dead." Paige introduced.  
  
Prue laughed and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Glenn." Prue greeted.  
  
Glenn shook Prue's hand. "Likewise." Glenn responded.  
  
Prue squinted her eyes and two bar stools quickly slid across the floor, P3 was so loud and busy, nobody noticed. "Take a seat." Prue said, as she pointed to the bar stools.  
  
Paige happily plopped down on the bar stool. "Isn't her power the best?" Paige asked.  
  
Glenn rolled his eyes and sat down. "Hey, I'm sure any power is fun." Glenn responded.  
  
Phoebe gave a curious look to Paige. "Hey, Paige, there has been somethin' bugging me. I need to ask you something." Phoebe said.  
  
Paige nodded. "Go on...." Paige said, as she waited for Phoebe's question.  
  
Phoebe turned her head, slightly, to the side. "Paige, how did you know where to find Glenn?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Paige shook her head. "I...I didn't. Suddenly I felt myself sense him and orb out." Paige said.  
  
"You mean, you didn't try to sense him?" Piper asked.  
  
"Nope." Paige replied.  
  
"Maybe the baby has orbing and sensing too?" Piper suggested.  
  
"But Paige said she, 'felt herself sense him'." Prue pointed out.  
  
"Well, maybe if..Paige can tap into the baby's powers....the baby can tap into her powers?" Phoebe suggested.  
  
"Yeah, if she heard us saying that Glenn, her daddy, was in trouble she may have tapped into Paige's powers to find him!" Prue said.  
  
Glenn looked confused. "Why are you calling it a her?" Glenn asked.  
  
Prue rolled her sparkling blue eyes. "It's a loooong story. But, you'll find out soon enough. Just trust me." Prue said, with a sly grin.  
  
Phoebe took another gulp from her glass and then as she started to take the glass from her face, she noticed a familiar face, from behind the glass. Phoebe gasped.  
  
"Pheebs? What's wrong?" Prue asked, noticing Phoebe's sudden discomfert.  
  
"Nothing....Just drank a little too much at one time, I'll be right back...." Phoebe said, as she hopped off her seat and ran towards the hallway. As she turned to corner where nobody could see her, she bumped into someone, and looked up. "It is you! Oh my God...." Phoebe's voice was suddenly cut off. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	11. For The Love Of A Deman

A/N: Thanks for reviewing, yet again! BTW, in the title, it is supposed to be spelled "Deman". lol Also, I'm SOOOOOOO sorry for such a late update, that is why I'm giving you 4, yes I said 4, chapters to read! I hope that makes up for the time. Why 4, you ask? Because I love the number 4, ya get it, 4 sisters? One for each sister. So anyway, enjoy....  
  
Charmed At Last  
Chapter 11: For The Love Of A Deman  
  
A man's hand covered Phoebe's mouth and then they were gone, in a shimmering effect.  
  
Moments later there was another shimmering effect, in the air, then Phoebe and Cole appeared. They were at the Mausoleum. Cole wrapped his arms around Phoebe and held her close; for a few moments neither one said anything. Finally Cole broke the silence. "Phoebe! I've missed you so much, it's been too friggin' long!" Cole whispered.  
  
"Cole, don't ever leave me for that long, ever again!" Phoebe scolded, then gave him a passionate kiss. "I was worried sick!" Phoebe added, never once releasing her grip.  
  
"Are you okay? How are you? Is everything fine? What about your sisters?" Cole asked, then finally took a breath.  
  
Phoebe smiled slightly. "I'm fine...Physically fine anyway. My sisters...Pr...I mean...why don't you come over to the Manor tonight, say about, eight P.M.?" Phoebe asked, with a sly grin.  
  
Cole looked into her eyes and they were sparkling with happiness. Something other than him being with her was up. "What's up, Phoebe? What do you want me to find out later?" Cole asked, as he scanned her face for vital clues.  
  
"Oh my dear...dear boyfriend. You will soon find out!" Phoebe said, in a mysterious voice. She reached up and kissed him again.  
  
Cole couldn't help but smile. He thought she looked so hot when she was being mysterious, although it irritated him slightly, he always wanted to know what was going on. Cole shrugged. "I guess. Sure, anything for you, babe." Cole whispered. "But...we both know that Paige doesn't like me that much...I just hope..." Cole's voice was cut off by Phoebe.  
  
"Now now! You come over, don't worry about Miss Paige. She has got other things to deal with, that are more important then sending you glares." Phoebe said.  
  
"But P..." Cole began, but again, was cut short.  
  
"Done, 'But Phoebe', me! I said you have to come and so, you have to come!" Phoebe stated, in a matter-of-factly tone. Then she looked into Cole's eyes and gave him her puppy dog look.  
  
Cole sighed. "Okay! Okay! I give in, I'll come! Anything but the puppy dog eyes!" Cole surrendered.  
  
Phoebe giggled with satisfaction. "That's what I thought." Phoebe grinned, as she held up her hand. "No kiss for the winner?" Phoebe asked, as she waved her hand in Cole's face.  
  
Cole rolled his eyes and kneeled to the floor. He took Phoebe's hand and kissed the top of her hand. "Yes Miss Phoebe Halliwell, the queen of all that is so dear to moi, you've won this battle." Cole said.  
  
"You may stand, my prince charming." Phoebe said, as she motioned for Cole to stand up. Phoebe looked down at her watch, it read 7:35 P.M. "Shoot! I've been gone like...ten minutes!" Phoebe said. "Cole, I need you to shimmer me back!" Phoebe said. "And hurry! Pr..." Phoebe began to cough, to cover up her mistake. "Everyone is gonna wonder where I am!" Phoebe said, as she again, wrapped her arms around Cole; who was now standing.  
  
Cole nodded. 'She sure is acting a little funny...' Cole thought and then shrugged it off. "Okay. I love you Pheebs. See you at eight." Cole whispered, as he shimmered them out.  
  
Moments later Phoebe and Cole shimmered into the empty hallway. Cole released his grip on Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe heard footsteps.  
  
"Phoebe? Pheebs? Where are you?" Paige called, as she walked toward the bathrooms, that were located in the hallway.  
  
"Paige!" Phoebe gasped, in a quiet tone. "Go, go, go!" Phoebe said, as she gave Cole a final kiss. "I love you, too!" Phoebe whispered.  
  
Cole smiled and quickly shimmered out.  
  
Phoebe rushed around the corner, bumping into Paige. "Oh..hey Paige!" Phoebe said, trying to sound surprised.  
  
"Phoebe, where have you been? You've been gone for at least ten minutes!" Paige questioned.  
  
Phoebe shifted her wait from one foot to the other. 'Think fast! Some excuse....' Phoebe mentally yelled at herself. "Oh, yeah, I was in the bathroom...That time of the month, ya know?" Phoebe said, quickly. 'Good thinking Pheebs. Ya still got it!' Phoebe mentally praised herself.  
  
Paige nodded. "Oh..I see. Well Prue, Piper, Leo, Glenn, and I were all getting kind of worried. We thought some demon might have attacked or something." Paige said, as she lead Phoebe back to the table.  
  
Phoebe sat back down at her chair. "So...I was thinking maybe we could go home a little before eight. Umm, Piper, I know you would just love to make a huge celebration meal!" Phoebe said, with a smile.  
  
Piper rolled her eyes. It was true, Piper always loved a reason to cook, and this time there were two. "Yeah! Sure, I'd love to!" Piper said, with a beam of happiness. Piper looked down at her watch. "Oh, seven-thirty-seven! We better get going. I love cooking, but I don't want to be up all night!" Piper warned.  
  
Paige smiled. "Oh, this is gonna be great!" Paige said. "Backroom?" Paige questioned.  
  
"Mhmm." Everyone else mumbled in reply. Then everyone followed Paige into the backroom of P3.  
  
Paige grabbed Glenn's hand. "So, who's orbing who?" Paige asked, as she looked at Leo.  
  
Leo shrugged. "I'll take Piper, Phoebe, and Prue. Unless of course, Prue wants to go with..." Leo's voice was cut off by Prue.  
  
Prue smiled as she watched Paige and Glenn. "Leo...I think I'll go with you, Piper, and Pheebs....Paige and uh...Glenn, look like they would like to spend as much time together as possible." Prue said.  
  
Paige gave Prue a, thanks for understanding look, and then smiled at Glenn. "So, we'll meet ya there!" Paige said, as she orbed herself and Glenn out.  
  
Leo held out his hands. "They do make a cute couple." Leo said, as he looked for approval from his wife and other sister-in-laws.  
  
"Yes they do! Totally cute!" Prue said. Prue let out a heavy sigh. 'Which just makes me miss Andy, even more....' Prue thought. Prue always thought about Andy, he was and will forever be, her only true love. 'People say you don't meet your soulmate when you're young...I met him at five-years-old.' Prue thought. Prue shook the thought out of her head and then smiled, as she held out her hand.  
  
Piper and Phoebe each grabbed hands, completing the circle.  
  
Leo nodded and then orbed Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and himself out.  
  
****March 25, 2001 - 7:57 P.M.****  
  
Prue and Paige were huddled on the couch watching the movie, Scream.  
  
Prue smirked. "I love scary movies....I just..ugh...hate it when they come to life." Prue said, as she continued to stare at the screen.  
  
"Come to life?" Paige asked, with curiosity.  
  
"Yep. Piper, Pheebs, and I once battled the Demon of Illusions. He yanked Bloody Mary and the Axe Murderer right out of the shows and sent them after us. Sheesh...We had to kill them, like they were killed in the show." Prue explained.  
  
Paige shivered. "I hope the, Scream murderer, never gets sent after us. When I first saw the show, I had nightmares for a week!" Paige exclaimed. Paige stopped and sniffed the air. "Do you smell what I smell?" Paige asked, as she looked at Prue.  
  
"I totally smell what you smell!" Prue said, with a grin.  
  
"Piper's cooking! Oh, it must just be getting good!" Prue and Paige yelled, in unison. Prue and Paige jumped off the couch and ran out of the living room and down the hall.  
  
Phoebe looked at her watch as she sat at the table. "Ten....nine....eight....seven....six....five....four....three....two....one ...." Phoebe whispered to herself. As she said one, her head flew up and she stared in front of her. A smile grew from ear to ear, as her boyfriend appeared.  
  
Cole shimmered in and saw Phoebe's smiling face. Cole helped Phoebe to her feet and greeted her with a kiss. "So, I'm here, what going on?" Cole asked, with curiosity.  
  
Phoebe opened her mouth to speak but before she could utter any words, she heard pounding footsteps on in the hall.  
  
Prue and Paige skidded into the dining room.  
  
Paige looked up at Cole and glared. "Cole..." Paige muttered, a hint of distrust lingered in her voice.  
  
Cole's eyes became wide. "P..Prue?" Cole stuttered.  
  
Prue glared angrily at Cole. She never liked the man, or rather, demonic man. "Cole." Prue said, her voice was unfriendly, and full of distrust.  
  
Paige eyed Prue, she could tell that Prue didn't like Cole. 'Finally! At least now I have a sister that agrees with me!' Paige thought, triumphantly.  
  
"But how did you...When did you...Are you actually here?" Cole asked, not knowing the right question to ask.  
  
"Yes I am. Here, there, and everywhere. Looks like you're the same...with my sister....And you're still here." Prue said icily.  
  
"Prue!" Phoebe hissed. Phoebe glared at Prue. 'Why does she always do this? Can't she just get along with Cole? God!' Phoebe thought.  
  
"Well, I guess we get to look forward to an unpleasant evening." Paige said, clearly taking Prue's side.  
  
"Paige!" Phoebe snapped. 'My God! First one and then the other! Is it just a telekinetic thing?!' Phoebe mentally asked herself.  
  
"Don't, 'Prue!' and 'Paige!' us, Phoebe! You know perfectly well that I don't like...Cole! I never had! And if Paige doesn't want to like him either, then that is her choice!" Prue countered.  
  
Piper walked into the room with a smile on her face. "What's all the yelling ab...." Piper stopped in mid sentence, as she saw Cole. Piper quickly looked to the other end of the room, to see Prue and Paige standing side by side. Each sister had a glare on her face and they were clearing aiming them at Cole. 'Oh no...Prue never liked Cole..That pissed Phoebe off so much. Then when we get Paige, she never liked him either. One sister hating her boyfriend was enough, but two at once....' Piper thought, a look of sorrow crossed her face. "Hello Cole." Piper greeted.  
  
Cole game a small smile to Piper. "Hello Piper. Whatever you're cooking smells wonderful." Cole complimented.  
  
Piper smiled. "Well, thank you. I hope you'll be staying for dinner...It should be done in about an hour." Piper said.  
  
Cole nodded. "Well, thank you. I'd love to." Cole said, in a cheerful tone.  
  
"Well, aren't you just the charmer?" Prue snapped.  
  
"Piper, I'll just be upstairs if you need me." Paige said, as orbs began to surround her.  
  
"Paige." Prue said, stopping Paige in mid orb. "Mind if I come? I have nothing to do down here...." Prue said.  
  
Paige nodded and took Prue's hand. "Sure, company from my older sister wouldn't hurt." Paige said, as she orbed herself and Prue out. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	12. Blacker Than Cole

A/N: Oh....I bet you were just dying to know what happens next, right? lol Well, read on my friends.... ;)  
  
Charmed At Last  
Chapter 12: Blacker Than Cole  
  
Phoebe's face turned a crimson red. "I can't believe them! They barely know each other and have never taken the time to know you! Now they're already taking sides!" Phoebe yelled in an icy tone.  
  
"Phoebe, honey, it's okay. They just don't understand. I mean with Prue, she has always been too protective. With Paige, she is half whitelighter which kinda leads her more to the anti-demon thing." Cole said. "Really, it's okay. Let's just have Piper's wonderful dinner and try to have a good time." Cole suggested, in a loving tone.  
  
Phoebe shook her head in frustration. "No! This makes me so angry! I finally get my big sister back and then she still can't accept my boyfriend!" Phoebe cried. Tears were falling down her face like the water at Niagara Falls.  
  
Cole rushed to Phoebe's side and wrapped his arms around her. "Shh. Baby, shhh. It'll be okay. One day, someday, they'll understand." Cole whispered into Phoebe's ear. For about 5 minutes he just held Phoebe in his arms, then her crying finally stopped. He pulled back and examined her tear stained face. Cole then pulled a white tissue from his pocket and gently wiped the tears from Phoebe's face. "Come on, I know you want to eat with Piper and I." Cole said, trying to break the tension.  
  
Phoebe slowly nodded and stumbled over to the table. She grabbed a chair with her shaking hands.  
  
"No no!" Cole corrected. He cupped Phoebe's hands and then pulled them back. Then he grabbed the chair and pulled it out himself. "Her honey, sit down." Cole offered.  
  
Phoebe smiled and sat down. "Piper, it uh, really does smell great." Phoebe said, as she looked in Piper's direction.  
  
Piper paused for a moment and then smiled. "Well thanks Pheebs. I'm going to go check on it. Umm, Leo will probably be here soon. Is that okay?" Piper asked, as she looked from Phoebe to Cole.  
  
"Oh course, this is his house too. Right?" Cole responded. "I mean, the more company, the better." Cole added.  
  
"Yeah, what he said." Phoebe said, as she motioned to Cole. Then she gave him a little wink.  
  
Piper grinned and hurried back into the kitchen.  
  
Suddenly there was a puff of smoke and a demon appeared behind Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe!" Cole yelled. "Behind you!" Cole said, as he created an energy ball.  
  
The demon began to create a ball of black smoke in his hand, or at least that was what it looked like. He reared his hand back to throw the ball at Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe quickly levitated upwards to the ceiling as the demon threw the ball; the ball just missing her. She watched in horror as the black ball hit Cole in the chest. The ball seemd to disolve into Cole, but not cause any physical damage.  
  
Cole threw the energy ball and it hit the demon in the head, causing him to burst into flames, and he was no more. "Phoebe, are you alright?" Cole asked.  
  
Phoebe levitated down to the floor and rushed to Cole. "Yes. Are you? I mean, that thing hit you." Phoebe said.  
  
"Yeah, I seem alright. Maybe I was too strong for his attack?" Cole suggested.  
  
Phoebe nodded and pretended to drop the subject, somehow she didn't feel that was it though.  
  
Piper skidded into the room. "I heard yelling! Is everything okay?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah, a demon attacked, but I vanquished him." Cole said. "No need to worry, nothing big. Probably just a low level demon." Cole added.  
  
Piper nodded. "As long as nobody was hurt. I'll just be a few minutes longer." Piper said, as she turned back to the kitchen.  
  
Paige paced in her room. "I don't know why Phoebe had to fall for that man...demon...deman...whatever! I've never liked him, something about him, something....." Paige's voice trailed off.  
  
Prue stood up. "I know exactly what you mean, but Piper and Phoebe always took sides."  
  
Paige nodded in agreement. "Exactly!" Paige snapped.  
  
"Hey Paige, you said you could sense evil, right?" Prue asked.  
  
"Mhmm." Paige said, as she tried to figure out where Prue was going with this.  
  
"Maybe you can sense the...." Prue's voice was joined by Paige's.  
  
"Evil around him!" Prue and Paige said in pure unison.  
  
Without warning a swirl of orbs appeared in the room and took form into a woman. "Paige Halliwell! I..." The woman began, then her jaw dropped as she saw Prue. "Oh my God! You're Prue Halliwell, the eldest and supposidly dead, Charmed One!" The woman gasped.  
  
"Long story, I'll have to explain later." Prue said.  
  
"Now what did you come for?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yes! My charge, I got a message from a demon....He said...well, please come with me!" The woman pleaded.  
  
Prue and Paige nodded.  
  
"Where to?" Prue asked.  
  
"Take my hands." The woman said, as she took Prue and Paige's hands. Then in a swirl of orbs, the three women were gone.  
  
Leo took a sip of wine and then looked towards the ceiling. "Piper..." Leo began.  
  
"No! Not during dinner!" Piper snapped.  
  
"Piper, I'm sorry, I have to go. I love you, bye." Leo whispered. He blew Piper a kiss and then orbed out.  
  
Cole suddenly he stopped and stood up, almost robotically. "I have to go." Cole said, without warning.  
  
"What? Why?" Phoebe asked, worry began to flood into her.  
  
"I just..have to go." Cole said, his voice had no emotion.  
  
Phoebe rushed to his side and kissed him goodbye and she was hit with a premonition.  
  
*****Premonition*****  
  
A young woman hit the wall and she sunk to the floor, blood pouring from her head. Then an energy ball went flying at the woman, suddenly the energy disappeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs. On the other side of the room Paige, Prue, and another woman stood. Paige and Prue's mouths dropped open....The view shifted to the other side of the room and there stood....Cole!  
  
*****Premonition*****  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	13. A Little Less Talk And A Lot More Orbing

A/N: Any thoughts as to what's going on? lol Gues you'll have to read on to find out...  
  
Charmed At Last  
Chapter 13: A Little Less Talk And A Lot More Orbing  
  
"Phoebe!" Piper cried out. "What did you see?!" Piper asked, as she walked over to her shaking sister and wrapped her arms around her.  
  
Cole shook his head and quickly shimmered out.  
  
Phoebe began to whimper. "I saw...This young girl, probably a witch, getting hurled into a wall. She blacked out and then an energy ball went flying at her...The energy ball then orbed out and my vision shifted to Prue and Paige. They looked stunned and then the last image was of Cole standing on the other side of the room, he must have thrown the energy ball...." Phoebe cried.  
  
Piper shook her head. "No, sweetie, but you didn't see him throw it in your premonition, did you?" Piper asked.  
  
Phoebe wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "No.." Phoebe muttered.  
  
"Then maybe, maybe it wasn't him. Maybe he was trying to help?" Piper suggested, in a hopeful tone.  
  
Phoebe nodded. "Maybe..I would hope so." Phoebe said.  
  
"We should check the Book of Shadows." Piper said.  
  
"Okay, I will." Phoebe said, as she hurried out of the room.  
  
Prue, Paige, and the woman orbed in. Each one saw an energy ball flying at a young woman.  
  
"Monica!" The woman yelled, but the girl on the floor was unconcious.  
  
"Energy ball!" Paige yelled. Within seconds the energy ball orbed out of the air and then orbed into Paige's hand. She whirled around to face the other side of the room.  
  
Prue followed Paige's gaze and gasped, for she saw the one and only, Cole Tunrer standing there. "You!" Prue shrieked. "I always knew you were evil!" Prue said. Prue flung out her hand and sent Cole crashing into the wall, with her telekinetic powers.  
  
Paige hurled the energy ball at Cole. "I can't believe this! Well, I take that back, I can! You lying son of a...." Paige began, but before she could finish, a swirl of white lights caught her eye.  
  
"Piper? Phoebe?" Prue asked. She shook her head and pointed to Cole. "He was attacking that young witch!" Prue stated.  
  
The whitelighter rushed over to Monica and placed her hands over Monica, a golden light glowed from the whitelighter's hand, and then Monica was healed. "Monica, are you okay?" The whitelighter asked, with concern.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Leina." Monica said, as she stood up. She then turned to Cole. "How dare you!" Monica hissed. She held out her hand and a rainbow ray shot from her palm. As the rainbow ray hit Cole, his skin burned and bubbled.  
  
"Cole! How could you?!" Phoebe asked.  
  
Cole just stared at Phoebe, as if he didn't know her, and then shimmered out.  
  
Monica turned to the Charmed Ones. "Thank you, you saved my life. You truly are the most powerful witches of all time." Monica said, as she bowed her head.  
  
"No need to bow your head, we aren't like goddesses or anything." Piper said.  
  
Paige suddenly placed her hand over her stomach. "Oh God!" Paige whispered. Paige whirled around and vomited in the corner of the room.  
  
Piper winced at the sight.  
  
Prue instantly went to Paige's side and rubbed her back. "Paige, are you okay?" Prue asked.  
  
Paige spit a few more times and then rubbed her stomach and stood up. "Do I look okay?" Paige questioned.  
  
Prue shook her head. "Sorry..." Prue answered.  
  
"No, it's okay, it isn't your fault. I guess it's just something that happens when you're pregnant, right?" Paige rhetorically asked.  
  
Monica's eyes became wide. "You're pregnant?" Monica asked.  
  
"Yeah. Isn't this child gonna be lucky? It gets a world filled with magic, demons, and a triple mixed heritage." Paige answered, in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"'Triple mixed heritage'?" Monica asked.  
  
"Yeah...Oh, my bad. This is Prue, that's Piper, that's Phoebe, and I'm Paige. I'm the only Charmed One that is half witch and half whitelighter. The first magical being like that, actually." Paige said. Paige rolled her eyes. "And my child's father is a mortal, thus, a triple mixed heritage." Paige explained.  
  
Monica nodded. "Oh..." She said. Then it hit her, like a ton of bricks. "Wait, did you say all four of you are Charmed Ones?" Monica asked.  
  
"Mhmm." Paige answered, almost sure what was to come next.  
  
"Aren't there only three? I mean, didn't one of the Charmed Ones die? That's when they found you?" Monica asked, as she pointed to Paige.  
  
"Yep. But I didn't actually die, it was just a fake death. To prepare my sisters for our real destiny." Prue said.  
  
Monica gasped. "Wow! That was some fake death. But what about everyone seeing you back?" Monica asked.  
  
"All the mortal's minds will be altered to make it seem as if I never died. Well, except for the ones who already knew our secret." Prue explained.  
  
"Won't the demons be surprised?" Monica asked.  
  
"Hopefully!" Prue said, in an enthusiastic tone.  
  
Leina finally decided to jump in. "Umm, excuse me, but shouldn't we try to find out who tried to kill Monica?" Leina asked.  
  
Phoebe turned to face the wall. "We..we already know who." Phoebe muttered.  
  
Leina looked confused. "Who then?" Leina asked.  
  
"My boyfriend, Cole Turner, a.k.a Balthezor." Phoebe stated, in a matter-of- factly tone.  
  
"'Boyfriend'?! A demon, an upper level demon?" Leina questioned.  
  
"Yes...And I thought that he had actually changed. I mean, he had. Until after the attack..." Phoebe mumbled. 'Wait, the attack!' Phoebe thought, with a sudden burst of energy. "Tha attack! We need to get to the Book of Shadows!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
"What? Why?" Paige asked.  
  
"Just...not now, we need the book!" Phoebe said. She motioned for Monica, Prue, Paige, and Leina to come over to her.  
  
"Phoebe!" Paige said.  
  
"Less talk and more orbing!" Phoebe said. "Hands, now!" Phoebe ordered.  
  
The group took hands.  
  
"Home!" Phoebe said, directing the statement at Paige.  
  
Paige looked at Monica. "Umm, I can come back to clean up the mess on the floor...." Paige muttered.  
  
"No, no, it's okay. Not a problem. I'll get it later." Monica stated.  
  
Paige nodded. "Thanks and again, I'm truly sorry." Paige said. Then in a swirl of orbs, she orbed everyone out.  
  
A large swirl of orbs appeared in the attic of the Halliwell Manor; then Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Monica, and Leina stood. Paige broke the circle. "Book of Shadows!" Paige yelled. Instantly, the book orbed out and then orbed in, in Paige's hands. Paige handed the book over to Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe began to shift through the pages, as if there were no tomorrow.  
  
"Where'd the speed come from?" Prue asked, as she stared at her little sister.  
  
"I'm looking for this demon that attacked Cole and I, at dinner." Phoebe said, as she scanned the yellowed pages of the huge book. "There!" Phoebe said, but before she could say anything else.... TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	14. A Witch Apart

A/N: So, do I have your full attention now? I better you're really wanting to know what is going to happen next, right?  
  
Charmed At Last  
Chapter 14: A Witch Apart  
  
Cole shimmered in, in front of Paige. "Why, hello Paige? How are you feeling? A little sick, I would hope?" Cole asked, as he created an energy ball. He sent the energy ball hurling at Paige.  
  
Paige glared and then a white ball of glowing light appeared in her hand. She threw the ball of light at the energy ball, hitting the target perfectly, and then the energy ball exploded.  
  
"Aww. Baby protecting mother. How utterly...annoying!" Cole hissed. He created 2 more energy balls and hurled one at Paige.  
  
"Energy balls!" Paige cried out. Moments later the energy balls disappeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs.  
  
'Not so fast!' Cole thought, as he created 2 new energy balls. As he watched the energy balls orb into Paige's hands, her threw the last two at her. Hitting her square in the stomach.  
  
Paige fell backwards, hitting the floor, and then sliding into the wall. An electric burn was on her stomach and her shirt had a black mark on it.  
  
"You bastard!" Prue hissed, as she flung out her arm.  
  
But Cole was quicker, before Prue's telekinetic blast could reach him, he shimmered out. Moments later shimmering in by Paige and grabbed her neck. Then he shimmered out with her.  
  
"Paige!" Piper screamed.  
  
Phoebe couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her boyfriend who had changed so much, was now trying to kill her baby sister. 'My God, what has happened to him?' Phoebe thought. Then she remembered the Book of Shadows. Her eyes instantly went to the page. "Prue, Piper! It says the demon that attacked had the power to create balls of shadows that turn you evil, when you are hit with one! The ball was meant for me, but I levitated above it, and it hit Cole! That must be why, I knew he wasn't really evil!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
"But that doesn't help us! Phoebe, we need to find Paige. No matter if he is evil or not, evil is in him now. No telling what he might do to Paige...or the baby!" Prue said.  
  
"Phoebe, Prue's right. We have to find Paige first. It isn't just her life that is at risk right now." Piper said, in a reasoning tone.  
  
Phoebe sighed. "Then how do we find her? He most likely took her to the Underworld where we can't scry or sense her." Phoebe said.  
  
"I can find her!" Monica spoke up.  
  
"How?" Prue asked.  
  
"My power, as long as I'm 'close' to the person I'm trying to find, I can use a rainbow beam to locate them. It lets us follow the rainbow right to her! As long as Leina can orb us to the Underworld." Monica stated.  
  
Piper turned to Leina. "Can you? Please, we need to get our sister back!" Piper pleaded.  
  
Leina nodded. "I can orb you. Here, make a circle." Leina held out her hands.  
  
The other 4 women gathered around Leina and made a circle and then vanished in a flurry of orbs.  
  
Paige opened her eyes to a rather dark room. 'Where am I?' Paige thought, as she tried to move her arms. But she seemed paralyzed in her place. 'I'll orb then.' Paige thought. She closed her eyes and tried to orb, but nothing worked. A beam of light shot into her face and made her wince, when she re- opened her eyes, she could see Cole and another man or probably demon, standing next to him.  
  
"Oh, Paige, are you alright? You seem so....in pain." Cole snickered.  
  
"You bastard. Cole!" Paige hissed. She was trying to telekinetically orb him, but it didn't work, like her other powers.  
  
"Oh, you see, your power won't work. Nor will your child's powers. Look around you, that force field keeps all good 'witchly' or otherwise magic out. Evil magic of course, is always welcomed. Meaning all demonic powers and magic." Cole explained.  
  
"So not even your little friends can help you out!" Chimed in the other demon. "Thanks to my little spell." He bragged.  
  
"What the hell is that?!" Cole roared, as a rainbow of light appeared in the cave and ended at Paige.  
  
'Wait, didn't that girl hurt Cole with a rainbow ray? I bet it's her and my sisters!' Paige thought. "You're downfall!" Paige retorted.  
  
Cole hurled an energy ball at her, the energy ball flew through the force field, and hit Paige's stomach. This caused a bloody gash.  
  
"No!" Paige screamed, out of fear for her unborn child. Blood dripped from her stomach at an alarming rate.  
  
"Paige!" Piper's voice echoed, as she called from the entrance of the cave. Piper saw Paige's bloody stomach and her face became pale. She dashed towards the force field, but as she came close, she was sent back by a pulse of electricity.  
  
Prue closed her eyes and then her body went limp.  
  
There was a red flare and then Astral Prue appeared but was quickly sent flying back by the force field. Astral Prue faded away.  
  
Prue awoke and stepped back. She squinted her eyes and sent a powerful telekinetic blast at the force field, it only bounced back, and hit the cave wall. Making a large pile of rocks fall to the ground.  
  
Cole held out his hand and created an energy ball. "You can't free her!" Cole whispered.  
  
Piper held out her hands and froze Cole. "Time out!" Piper yelled. Piper whirled around to the other demon. "I know Cole can't make force fields, so this must be your doing. So, buh bye." Piper said, as she waved good bye. Then the demon exploded into a million pieces.  
  
Prue pointed to Paige. "She's dying and so is our niece! The force field is still there!" Prue yelled.  
  
Piper turned to Phoebe and gave her a look of sadness. Then she raised her hands towards Cole.  
  
"No!" Phoebe screamed. She dived in front of Cole. "Don't hurt him! It wasn't his fault!" Phoebe pleaded.  
  
"But Paige!" Prue said, pointing to her dying sister.  
  
Cole then unfroze and noticed that the other demon was no longer there. "You!" Cole roared, as he sent the energy ball at Piper.  
  
Piper raised her hands, freezing the energy ball in mid air. "Free Paige!" Piper instructed.  
  
"Never!" Cole sneered.  
  
Without warning a ripple effect appeared in the air and a young woman appeared. It looked like she had shimmered in. Without a word she shimmered into the force field and grabbed Paige and then shimmered out. Moments later the young woman and Paige shimmered in. The young woman looked at Phoebe and Cole, then she smiled. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small vial, she threw the vial at Cole, hitting him in the chest, then she shimmered out.  
  
A purple smoke rose from Cole's chest and then he fell to the floor. "Phoebe..." Cole called weakly. "I'm...so sorry....I didn't mean to..." Cole whispered.  
  
"Leina, please, my sister!" Prue said, as she knelt down next to Paige and cradled her.  
  
Leina kneeled down and placed her hands over Paige's stomach. A golden light began to glow from Leina's hands and moments later, Paige and her child her healed. Leina stood back up.  
  
Prue helped her baby sister to her feet. "Oh Paige, I'm so glad you're okay!" Prue said, as she enveloped Paige in a hug.  
  
"Thank you." Paige said, as she returned the hug.  
  
Phoebe helped Cole up from the floor. "Who was that girl?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I was going to ask you. She seemed good, but she had demonic powers." Cole said.  
  
Phoebe shook her head. "Whoever she was, she saved you and Paige." Phoebe replied.  
  
Piper walked over to Paige and gave her a hug as well. "I'm so glad you're okay! You had me worried sick!" Piper scolded.  
  
"Sorry..." Paige said. "Who was that girl?" Paige asked.  
  
"I have no idea." Prue and Piper said in unison.  
  
"Cole, I need to go see Paige, I'll be right back." Phoebe said. She walked over to Paige. "Paige, I'm glad your okay...But I still can't forgive you about how you're treating Cole." Phoebe said.  
  
Paige glared. "He tried to kill me!" Paige hissed.  
  
"He was under a demonic influence. It wasn't his fault!" Phoebe protested.  
  
"Phoebe! Paige!" Piper screamed out. "Enough is enough! Paige...and Prue...you'll have to live with Phoebe loving Cole. Phoebe, you have to live with Prue and Paige not liking him. That's life, get over it!" Piper scolded.  
  
Prue, Phoebe, and Paige gave a nod of their heads.  
  
Phoebe walked back over to Cole, whispered into his ear, and then she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
Cole nodded and shimmered them out.  
  
Monica walked over to the remaining Charmed Ones and smiled. "Thank you so much, I'll hope to hear from you again someday." Monica said. She then walked over to Leina and took her hands. "Let's go." Monica said. She waved bye to Prue, Piper, and Paige.  
  
The three sisters waved back and watched Monica and Leina orb out.  
  
"What do ya say we do the same?" Piper asked, looking at Paige.  
  
"Sounds mighty okay to me." Paige said, as she grabbed Prue and Piper's hands, then orbed them out. TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
A/N: Just so you know, I'll be jumping ahead a few months in the chapters to come. Remember, she is about 3 months pregnant right now. 


	15. Never Misjudge A Pearl

A/N: I'll be skipping ahead 2 months, just so you know. Starting with this chapter, Paige is now 5 months pregnant, but still not married. A Paige & Glenn wedding will be coming soon. ;) Also, I want to address some of my reviewers. charmedobsessi12 (Horsegirl91@Dhoelker.com): "Oh my god! this is such a good story! i can just imagine it as a tv episode! i can't think of anything else to say, it's so good! u have to write another one, like a sequal or just another story!! u have a great charmed sense! i just absolutely love it!! i can't stop saying that! Keep writing! u are a great writer!" - Thanks for the compliment. :) And I wanted to address your comment about writing a sequal; "Charmed At Last" is far from ending, but I do have a sequal in the making. ;) So don't worry, you will be seeing my characters from this story for a long while to come, provided you keep reading. beautifulgarbage: I'm dedicating this chapter (15) to you. You have been my loyal viewer for "Charmed At Last" since the beginning! Thanks a zillion!  
  
Charmed At Last  
Chapter 15: Never Misjudge A Pearl  
  
"And we v...." Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige's voice's were suddenly cut off. Smoke poured from the demon infront of them but they were unable to talk anymore. A golden light surrounded the four women and then they vanished.  
  
The demon coughed and then finally realized he was still alive and that the Charmed Ones were gone. A thick, black smoke still drifted off of him. "I'll...get re...venge, witches!" The demon sputtered. Then he shimmered out.  
  
There was another swirl of golden light and then Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige appeared. "Wh..where are we?" Paige asked, as she looked around a pretty dark room.  
  
Piper stared at their new surroundings and nearly fell to the floor with shock. The floor was littered with dirt, trash, and debris. The walls were caked with a midnight black film and there were visible scorch marks on various places. There was what looked to be an old bar in the center of the room with broken glass and bottles covering it's scorched table top. What was left of what looked to be an age old stage stood on the other end of the room. Large chuncks of the stage were broken off and covered parts of the floor. Old tables, chairs, and doors were scattered through out the room.  
  
"My God! It's P3!" Piper exclaimed. "What the hell happened to it?!" Paige gasped, just now recognizing it.  
  
There was a noise and Piper spun around. "Rats!" Piper shrieked. A couple of huge, black rats ran along the dirty floor and into a hole in the wall.  
  
"This is disgusting!" Phoebe said.  
  
Prue stared in shock. "This..where are we? First we're about to kill a demon and now we are in a run down P3, very much unlike we left it!" Prue said, her voice still had a shocked tone.  
  
There was another noise and this time the four sisters spun around in unison, Piper and Prue with their hands already raised. But this time four young girls stood in the doorway.  
  
"Who are you?!" Piper said, a clear warning in her voice.  
  
One of the girls held up a flashlight and the room became slightly more illuminated. The girl who looked slightly taller than the rest stepped forward. The girl's eyes were a deep brown and her hair was very deep brown as well. Her hair looked black but when the light hit her hair just right, you could tell that it was a deep, rich brown. Her skin was pale, but not like Paige, you could tell that the girl had a slight tan. "I think you already know me." The girl said.  
  
"I suggest that you refresh our memories, before we feel the need to blow you to smitherines." Piper said.  
  
The girl laughed. "First of all, you can't blow us up. Maybe, send us flying backwards. If you were fast enough." The girl said. Her voice was calm and sounded a lot like a melody.  
  
"I'll say this again. Who are you?" Prue asked.  
  
The girl smiled and then brushed her hands across her deep purple mini skirt, to smooth out the wrinkles. The the girl lifted her hand and grasped a strand of her long, wavy brown hair. The violet bell sleeve of her peasent top slid down her arm as she twirled her loose strand of hair. The girl's eyes had a light violet eye shadow on them and her lips had a deep pink, shimmering lipstick covering them. The girl's nails looked newly manicured. They were deep purple and then a odd, glittering symbol shown from the center of each nail. The girl was too far away, in the dim light, to see what the symbol was. The girl took a few more steps forward. Her deep purple, velvet heels made a clicking noise on the floor, with each step she took. She finally stopped, about 3 feet away from the Charmed Ones. The girl held out her hand. The silver symbol on her nails was clear now, the Triquetra! "Hello, I'm Pearlinda Melody Belland. But everyone calls me Pearl." The girl's voice rang through the air. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	16. Demonic Devastation

A/N: :-D Oh! What the heck is going on?! How did P3 turn into a huge piece of junk and why is Paige's grown daughter standing face-to-face with them? Hehe....read on and find out! ProtectionPaige: Okay, okay. I'll post 1 more chapter today. ;)  
  
Charmed At Last  
Chapter 16: Demonic Devastation  
  
Paige's hand instantly flew to her 5 month pregnant stomach.  
  
"Yeah, that's right. It's me." Pearl said.  
  
"Why should we trust you?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Ahh, yes, you four were always very cautious." Pearl said and rolled her deep brown eyes. Pearl held up her hand and looked at an old door on the floor. A glowing white ball of light appeared in Pearl's hand and she hurled it at the door. As the ball of light hit the door, the door exploded into a flurry of wood chips. "Of course I'm much stronger now. I've also gained the ability to heal. The full ability, like a full whitelighter." Pearl explained.  
  
"So, lets say for a moment that you're telling the truth...Who are they?" Prue asked, as she pointed the 3 other young women.  
  
Pearl smiled and waved her hand. The 3 other young women walked over to Pearl and stood in front of the almighty Charmed Ones. "These are my cousins. In order from oldest to youngest: Phiona, Pamela, and Pandora." Pearl said.  
  
"So, they'd be our daughters? Or at least, some of our daughters?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Mhmm, each of you had one daughter." Pearl confirmed.  
  
"Well, who broke with tradition and gave an, 'F' name?" Prue asked.  
  
"Actually, nobody. Phiona is spelt P-h-i-o-n-a." Pearl explained. "Who's who?" Piper asked.  
  
"Phiona is Piper's daughter, Pamela is Phoebe's daughter, and Pandora is Prue's daughter." Pearl said, as she pointed to each girl.  
  
Piper smiled slightly. 'If this is all true, then I do have a child!' Piper thought. Piper looked at her supposed daughter.  
  
Phiona had long light brown, sort of caramel colored, hair. Her eyes were light, mint green. Phiona wore a long, light pink dress with flowy short sleeves that just covered her shoulders. The dress had orange and violet flowers printed all over it, along with light green leaves. The dress looked slightly old fashion and was trimmed in white lace. Phiona had light skin; she wasn't pale but she wasn't tan either. A slight shimmer of pink blush made a slight glow on her cheeks and Phiona wore a light pink, glittery lipstick. Her shoes looked like dancing heels; they were off white with a slight heal and a small off white flower on the side of each shoe. Phiona's nails looked like they had just been done over with a French manicure. "Hi mom." Phiona said. Her voice was quiet.  
  
Piper smiled and held out her hand.  
  
As Phiona reached to take her mother's hand, a golden charm bracelet slid down her wrist. A golden Triquetra charm hung from the bracelet.  
  
Piper and Phiona shook hands and then the embrace ended.  
  
"And your powers?" Piper asked. Phiona grinned and then disappeared in a swirl of blue and whites orbs, only to orb in moments later behind Piper. Phiona tapped Piper on the shoulder. "Behind you." Phiona said. Piper spun around. "Orbing?" Piper asked. "Yeah and...." Phiona stopped in mid sentence and then held out her hand. Blue and white orbs shot from her hands and surrounded a small brick then the brick lifted into the air and the orbs floated the brick into Phiona's hand. "We call it orb-telekinesis. It's not like Aunt Prue's telekinesis and it isn't like Aunt Paige's telekinetic orbing, it's sort of a combo of the two." Phiona explained.  
  
"The surprises never stop." Piper said.  
  
Phoebe then took a step forward and locked eyes with Pamela. "Pamela?" Phoebe questioned.  
  
"Yeah, but you can just call me Pam. Most people do." Pam answered. Pam had shorter hair than Pearl, Phiona, or Pandora. Pam's hair barely went past her shoulders. The ends of her hair had a slight curl and her hair color was a perfect mix of Phoebe's and Cole's hair color. Pam's eyes were ice blue like Cole's eyes and she had a nice, golden tan. Pam had on deep red listick, a pair of tight green pants, and a green mini top with specks of gold glitter all over it. Pam had golden earrings that were in the shape of the Triquetra; one earring in each ear. Pam resembled Phoebe a lot, in her younger years. Pam had on heeled, golden sandals. Her finger and toe nails were painted green that had golden specks mixed in.  
  
"So, you're obviously my daughter. You look just like I did when I was younger." Phoebe said.  
  
Pam laughed. "Well, thanks, I think." Pam replied.  
  
"So, what kinda of powers do you have?" Phoebe asked, with a curious grin.  
  
"Shimmering and temporary power absobtion." Pam replied, proudly.  
  
Prue quickly turned to her daughter.  
  
Pandora had powder blue eyes and raven black hair, that was pulled back into a bun. She wore a dark blue dress that went down to her knees with a small slit up the side. Her nails were painted dark blue with little silver stars on them. She wore silver neckless with a silver Triquetra on it. She wore dark blue heels and looked very professional. "Hi mom." Pandora greeted.  
  
"She looks like the spitting image of ya, Prue." Piper commented.  
  
Prue and Pandora blushed. "Thanks." Prue and Pandora said in unison. The two even sounded similar.  
  
"You look a lot like someone, but I can't place who..." Prue said.  
  
Pandora smiled and shrugged it off.  
  
"So, your powers are?" Prue questioned.  
  
"Actually, power....I have telepathy. I can read minds and send telepathic messages." Pandora said.  
  
Prue smiled. "Oh and who's your father? It's clear that we had a Paige- Glenn, Piper-Leo, and Phoebe-Cole pairing...But who did I meet?" Prue asked.  
  
Pandora shook her head. "Oh...I think you'll have to find out on your own. We can't spoil all the fun, now can we?" Pandora asked, but it seemed more like a statement.  
  
"I guess not.." Prue mumbled. She was still trying to think who though.  
  
"So, why are we here and what the hell happened to my club?" Piper asked.  
  
"About that..." Pam began.  
  
"We summoned you here because a demon that you were about to vanquish today, wasn't going to get vanquished..." Phiona trailed off.  
  
"What do you mean?" Paige asked.  
  
"San Francisco has been plunged into a world of demonic darkness for years." Pam replied.  
  
"Are you ready for this?" Pandora asked.  
  
The 4 Charmed Ones looked at each other and then back to their future daughters and nodded slowly.  
  
"The demon you thought you were about to vanquish today, wouldn't actually die. He came back about eight years ago and attacked you again. This time killing Aunt Prue and Aunt Phoebe. Breaking the Power of Four, the strongest power in the world, and also making it impossible to even have the Power of Three. Uncle Cole was so full of pain that he finally let the bounty hunters find and kill him. The demonic attacks at home became more and more. About six months after the deaths we were attacked yet again by an extremely powerful demon named Murdon. He had some weird power that could hit you and instantly kill you. Mom and Aunt Piper were about five feet apart when he let loose his power. Mom reached for Aunt Piper's hand and screamed for Phiona and Pam to orb and shimmer us out. Mom was within inches of grabbing Aunt Piper's hand but had to orb out before she could get a firm hold. The blast killed Aunt Piper and then the demon disappeared. Uncle Leo was so heartbroken he became an easy target for a darklighter, we lost him too. Dad and mom tried their best to keep us safe. About a year later mom and dad were attacked behind an alley and killed. I was seventeen, Phiona was sixteen, Pam was fourteen, and Pandora was twelve." Pearl said, tears were starting to form in her eyes.  
  
"We figured we would wait until we were strong enough and then we'd summon you back before you could kill the demon and maybe in the future we could find a real way to vanquish him and then you could go to the past..umm...present and vanquish him and then everything would be okay here." Pandora said.  
  
Suddenly 4 warlocks blinked in around the 4 cousins.  
  
"I thought we warned your kind?" Pearl asked.  
  
"Yeah, seems to me you aren't listening." Phiona said.  
  
The warlock rolled his eyes and sent an energy ball hurling at Phiona. Phiona instantly orbed out of the way and then orbed in behind the warlock. Phiona waved her hand and orbs shot from her hands and swirled around the energy ball then the energy ball reversed and smacked into the warlock, killing him instantly.  
  
Pam shimmered behind the next intruder and placed her hand firmly on his back.  
  
He spun arouned and formed a fire ball.  
  
"Coolies!" Pam smirked and created a fire ball as well. She then shimmered out and back in, with the fire ball still in hand, and smashed it into the warlocks body. He burst into flames and then was gone.  
  
Another warlock blinked behind Pandora. "You won't be attacking me from behind." Pandora said, as she spun around and landed a swift punch to the warlock's stomach. He stumbled back.  
  
"Damn telepaths." The warlock hissed. He hurled an energy ball at Pandora and it hit her. She went flying into the wall and winced.  
  
Pearl formed 2 glowing light balls, one in each hand, and tossed them simotaniously at the remaining warlocks, exploding them into nothingness. Pearl ran to Pandora's side and placed her hands over Pandora's chest. A golden light glowed from Pearl's hands and healed Pandora's wounds.  
  
"Nice fighting." Phoebe commented.  
  
"Pam and I did take combat lessons from you." Pandora said, proudly.  
  
Phoebe blushed. "Then I did an awesome job..." Phoebe said.  
  
Pearl held out her hand and Pandora grabbed it, pulling her to her feet.  
  
"Thanks, Pearl." Pandora whispered.  
  
"No prob." Pearl replied.  
  
Paige couldn't help but smile. Her daughter, the person she never expected to have so early, was now the leader the the next generation of powerful witches. "Why don't we go back to the Manor and look in the Book of Shadows?" Paige asked.  
  
"Umm...the demons took over the Manor and the spiritual nexus. But we got the book back." Phiona said.  
  
"It's in the back room." Pandora said.  
  
"There is still a backroom?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's the only non-beat up room. We sort of...live here." Pam said.  
  
Prue gasped. "Those demons are going to pay for this!" Prue said, with more than a hint of fury in her voice. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	17. Battle Of The Witchest

A/N: lol CharmingChix: Nah, you're not too slow. I'm glad you decided to read my fic (well, all of my fics, lol). Better later than never, right? Everyone: Oh...I betcha really wanna know who Pandora's father is right? Andy is a great guess, but then again, there are so many other people. But don't worry, you'll find out....eventually..... Anyway, I'll be adding 2 chapters (17 & 18) today, since I didn't update for a few days.  
  
Charmed At Last  
Chapter 17: Battle Of The Witchest  
  
Piper flipped the pages the the old, leather bound book. "So, what are you guys..erm...girls known as?" Piper asked.  
  
"The Blessed Ones." Pearl replied. She obviously was the one taking charge, like Prue.  
  
"Ahhh..." Piper replied. "Oh, I found him! Nemus! The demon we were going to kill before we ended up here." Piper said.  
  
Paige walked over to Piper's side and looked at the book. "Yep, that's him. But why wouldn't the spell work. It was the same one, right?" Paige asked, as she pulled a small piece of paper from her pocket. Paige looked at the piece of paper and then at the spell. "The words are written exactly the same." Paige said.  
  
"We don't know. But we have to find a way to vanquish him." Phiona said, finally joining the conversation.  
  
"We just know that we don't want to live in a world where demons rule." Pearl said.  
  
"We almost lost Pandora a few times. After all, she is the youngest without an active power." Phiona explained.  
  
"Why don't you have a whitelighter?" Paige asked.  
  
"The Elders were going to give us one but Phiona and I orbed up there and told them not to. We convinced them that with Phiona's orbing and my healing that we could do without a whitelighter." Pearl said.  
  
"You two orbed up there?" Piper asked, in shock.  
  
Pearl twiddled her thumbs. "Well, they are kinda used to it now....I mean, after mom insisted Uncle Leo take her up there one time and then she kinda..well...yelled some sense into The Elders." Pearl said.  
  
"What?" Piper asked.  
  
"She was mad that they didn't want us up there. So, she had Leo orb her there so she knew where to orb to get there when she wanted. She figured that since she was half whitelighter she was entitled to go up there. She taught Phiona to orb up there too. And took me along too, seeing as how I'm one-fourth whitelighter." Pearl said.  
  
Paige grinned. "Cool, I got through to The Elders!" Paige said.  
  
Piper rolled her eyes and then high fived her youngest sister. "They needed to be taught a thing or two." Piper said.  
  
Moments later a man appeared out of thin air. He walked up behind Pearl.  
  
Paige spun around. "Hey you!" Paige yelled. The man instantly orbed out and orbed in, flying at the wall.  
  
Pearl spun around. "Whoa! No! Phiona!" Pearl yelled.  
  
Phiona turned around and held out her hands; orbs shot from her hands and wrapped around the man, then he easily glided to the ground.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that, babe." Pearl said.  
  
"'Babe'? Who is he?" Paige asked.  
  
"My boyfriend. Brandon, this is my mom, mom this is Brandon." Pearl said.  
  
"Whoa! Wait, your mom is dead!" Brandon said.  
  
"Hello? Very much alive!" Paige said, as she waved her hands at Brandon.  
  
"We summoned the Charmed Ones to our time." Pearl said.  
  
"All four of them?!" Brandon gasped. He looked around the room, just noticing that all four of the ledgendary Charmed Ones were there. "My God, they are here!" Brandon gasped. He knelt down. "I'm so honored to meet such powerful witches!" Brandon said.  
  
"Witches and a part whitelighter!" Paige corrected. "The first to be exact." Paige added. She had been on a kick about making sure people knew she wasn't just an ordinary witch, but half whitelighter as well.  
  
Brandon stood up. "I can't believe it. I mean, I couldn't believe I was dating a Charmed One's child, let alone the first witch-whitelighter's child, and now I'm meeting you." Brandon said, in total awe.  
  
"So, you must be a witch? In order to just appear out of thin air, right?" Prue asked.  
  
"Yeah. My power is teleportation." Brandon answered.  
  
"Look, we need a plan of action. I want to take back the Manor." Phoebe said.  
  
"Demons surround the place, it is total suicide." Brandon said.  
  
"Hey now, you're talking to the Charmed Ones. And the 'Charmed Echo'." Piper said.  
  
"Huh?" Pam asked, in confusion.  
  
"Ya know how there was the 'Baby Boomers' and their kids were the 'Boom Echo'. Well, we are the 'Charmed Ones' and you are our kids, thus, the 'Charmed Echo'." Piper explained.  
  
Giggles filled the room for a few moments and then slowly faded away.  
  
"Ha, funny mom." Phiona said.  
  
"Well, let's go!" Paige said. "We want our Nexus back!" Paige added.  
  
"Where to?" Brandon asked.  
  
"Paige and Pearl, take the back of the house. Phoebe and Pam, take the front of the house. Phiona, Piper, and Pandora take the living room. Brandon and I will take the attic. I want some boyfriend to Auntie talk time." Prue instructed.  
  
"And won't the demons be surprised to see us?" Phoebe said, with a sly grin.  
  
"Well, let's go!" Piper said. She walked over to Phiona and Pandora.  
  
Phiona, Pandora, and Piper took hands.  
  
"Rightio, mom." Phiona said, then she orbed the three of them out.  
  
Paige walked over to Pearl and took her hand. "I guess now is a good time for mother-daughter bonding." Paige said, as she smiled.  
  
"Yeah, while we kick demonic ass. I can't wait to see you in action again!" Pearl said.  
  
"Well, thanks." Paige replied, as she orbed them out.  
  
Phoebe grabbed Pam's hand. "And away we go?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I hope shimmering is okay with you." Pam said.  
  
"Totally, your father and I shimmer all the time." Phoebe said.  
  
Pam nodded and shimmered them out.  
  
Prue looked at Brandon, who looked sort of scared. "So, you date my first niece?" Prue asked.  
  
"Yeah...Well, we better get going." Brandon said. Before Prue could reply, he grabbed her arm and teleported them out.  
  
Piper, Phiona, and Pandora orbed into the middle of the room. They were surrounded by demons on all sides.  
  
"Surprise!" Piper shouted. She flicked her wrists and 2 demons instantly exploded.  
  
"Don'tcha just love my mom?" Phiona asked.  
  
"A Charmed One?! Impossible! She was killed years ago!" Another demon shouted.  
  
"Hey, shouldn't you have learned by now, we don't always die! Remember, Prue 'died' once already too." Piper called out. Even though their future selves had died, Piper wanted to make the demons wonder.  
  
"He isn't sure what to believe." Pandora said, as she used her telepathic powers to probe the demon's mind.  
  
"Enough chat, let's kill her! In fact, all three of them!" Another demon shouted. He then hurled a fire ball at Piper.  
  
Piper raised her hands and froze the fire ball in mid air.  
  
Phiona raised her hands and orbs shot from her palms; the orbs surrounded the fire ball and sent it flying back at it's creator. Phiona then orbed out and moments later orbed in behind the demon. "Bye bye!" Phiona yelled, as orbs shot from her palms, once more. The orbs hit the demon and sent him straight into the fire ball. He burst into flames and was vanquished.  
  
Pandora turned to one of the demons and jumped into the air, spin kicking the demon in the chest, and sending him flying into the burning fire place. He was instantly vanquished.  
  
Paige and Pearl orbed into the backyard of the Halliwell Manor. It was swarmed with demons.  
  
"What the hell?!" A demoness yelled. She held out her hand and sent Paige flying at the fence.  
  
Paige quickly orbed out and then orbed back in, behind the demoness, before she could hit the fence. "Your turn, demoness!" Paige yelled. The demoness orbed out and then orbed in, instantly smacking into the fence. Paige scanned the crowd and saw a demon holding an athame. "Athame!" Paige yelled. The athame orbed out of the demon's hand and orbed in, stuck in the center of the demoness' chest. She instantly turned to ashes.  
  
"I always loved to watch that." Pearl said. "Isn't my mom the best?!" Pearl called out.  
  
That's when it hit the demons. Only one witch in history had ever had that power. She wasn't only, just, a witch. But a witch-whitelighter and a Charmed One.  
  
"A Charmed One! No, but they were killed!" A demon hissed.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah. Save it!" Paige yelled.  
  
Phiona created a glowing ball of light and sent it smashing into the demon who had just been talking, he instantly exploded. "Whoops, my bad." Pearl smirked.  
  
Phoebe and Pam shimmered into the front yard where the demons and warlocks were already on alert from the other attacks.  
  
"How ya'll doin'? Phoebe asked. "I'm great, alive and kickin' I might add." Phoebe then levitated into the air and sent a spinning kick into the neartest demon, smashing him into a nearby warlock.  
  
The warlock stood up and sent a powerful fire blast at Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe levitated over the fire blast and then levitated down when it was gone. "Hey now, that isn't nice!" Phoebe scolded.  
  
Pam shimmered behind the warlock and placed her hand on his shoulder, absorbing his powers. Then she held out her hand and sent a fire blast at him, burning him up on contact.  
  
Phoebe grinned and levi-flipped behind the demon she had originally spun kicked and grabbed his arm, bending it back. "Ohhh...dat's gotta hurt..." Phoebe commented. Then she grabbed a piece of a broken bottle on the ground and smashed it into the demon's chest; then he was vanquished in a puff of smoke. "Next?" Phoebe called.  
  
Prue and Brandon teleported into the attic. "Okay, everbody out of my house!" Prue yelled. She waved her hand and demons went flying in all directions, making a clear path. "You should all just leave now, because I'm not in the mood for house cleaning." Prue warned.  
  
"A Charmed One?" Asked a young warlock.  
  
"But they died!" Exclaimed a ghost.  
  
"And isn't that the one that died twice?" Asked a gremlin.  
  
"Now cut it out with all the chit chat!" Prue yelled. Suddenly her body went limp.  
  
Astral Prue appeared behind the warlock and sent a quick punch into his back, knocking him to the floor. Then she faded away.  
  
Prue awoke so find an acid blast flying at her. She waved her hand and telekinetically sent the acid flying back at the warlock, instantly rotting hom to nothing.  
  
"Wow! Nice one!" Brandon exclaimed.  
  
"Well, I do try." Prue said and then shrugged off the comment.  
  
Brandon casually walked over to a group of demons. "So, how's it going?" Brandon asked.  
  
Two demons, on opposite sides of Brandon, created energy balls and hurled them at Brandon.  
  
Brandon quicky teleported out and the energy balls hit the demons. Both demons exploded.  
  
"Nicely done." Prue commented. "Do you and Pearl often kill demons together?" Prue asked.  
  
"Yeah, sometimes. But we prefer long walks on the beach." Brandon answered, as he dodged a plasma beam.  
  
"Oh." Prue said. Prue looked to the corner of the room and in a swirl of orbs, she watched Paige and Pearl appear.  
  
"Backyard is secure." Paige called out. Suddenly her ability to sense evil kicked in and she sensed something evil coming at her. She quickly orbed out and then moments later, a fire ball smashed into the wall where she had just stood. Paige orbed back in. "How rude!" Paige grumbled.  
  
Pearl held open her hand and created a ball of glowing white light and hurled it at the nearest gremlin, on impact, he exploded. "Cool." Pearl mumbled.  
  
Paige orbed out and then orbed in, on the other side of the attic. "Hey, you!" Paige yelled. Moments later a warlocked orbed out and then orbed in, flying straight into the wall.  
  
Pearl created another light ball and smashed in into a warlock, making him explode.  
  
"Pearl!" Brandon yelled. He teleported out and then teleported in, between Pearl and an on-coming fire blast. He winced as the burns appeared on his skin.  
  
"Brandon!" Pearl gasped. She immediatly created 2 white light balls and tossed them at the nearest demons, exploding them, then she knelt down next to Brandon. She placed her hands over Brandon and a golden light glowed from her hands, immediatly healing her beloved boyfriend.  
  
"Thanks honey." Brandon said, as he reached up and kissed Pearl. Then he took her hand and teleported them to Prue.  
  
"You're welcome, sweetie." Pearl replied, as she kissed him back.  
  
"Uh hmm! Demon raging!" Prue said, purposly interrupting the two.  
  
"Yeah, about that." Pearl grumbled. She created 2 more white light balls and tossed them out into the open. They went flying until they hit a few random evil beings and then the evil beings exploded.  
  
Another swirl of orbs appeared in the room; Piper, Phiona, and Pandora appeared.  
  
"Taken care of all the evil crap in the living room." Piper updated. She spun around and waved her hands; the entire room froze, except for Prue, Piper, Paige, Pearl, Phiona, and Pandora.  
  
"Hey! Unfreeze my boyfriend, Aunt Piper!" Pearl complained.  
  
"Okay, okay!" Piper said, as she rolled her eyes. Piper flicked her wrists and Brandon unfroze.  
  
"Whoa! What happened here?" Brandon asked.  
  
"My Aunt Piper froze the room...And you, but I had her unfreeze you." Pearl explained.  
  
"Wow, that is a serious power!" Brandon said, as he looked at the room full of frozen demons.  
  
"Well, they won't stay that way, so come on now!" Prue said.  
  
Piper flicked her wrists and a demon exploded.  
  
Paige looked around the room and spotted a dagger on a table. "Dagger!" Paige called. In a swirl of orbs the dagger disappeared from the tabled and orbed into Paige's hand. She then plunged it into the nearest demon, who burst into flames, and then was gone.  
  
Prue telekinetically moved the dagger that Paige had justed used from the ground and sent it into another demon, vanquishing him.  
  
Pearl created 2 more light balls and threw them at two different warlocks, exploding them.  
  
Phiona then waved her hand and orbs shot from her palms. The orbs hit one of the creatures and sent him flying through the attic window. The broken glass from the window cut into him and he exploded during his fall.  
  
Pandora grabbed walked over to the broken window and grabbed a piece of sharp glass, then she walked over to one of the demons, and jabbed it into his heart. He immediatly turned to dust.  
  
At that moment Piper's freeze wore off and the demons looked around, realizing their army was much smaller now, and then the remaining beams disappeared in some way.  
  
Paige stood there for a moment and then her ability to sense evil kicked in again. She rolled her eyes ad then spun around. "Glass!" Paige called. In a flurry of orbs the glass from the floor orbed out and then orbed in, stuck in mid air; or so it looked. But really it was in the stomach of an invisible demon and he exploded.  
  
"Nice one!" Prue called.  
  
"Thanks, but no biggy." Paige responded.  
  
In the center of the room Phoebe and Pam shimmered in.  
  
"You're late!" Pandora joked.  
  
"Oh, well, there were a lot of demons there." Phoebe said.  
  
"Thanks for the Manor back. We couldn't have done it on our own." Pandora said.  
  
"Well, we had four very powerful witches on our side!" Prue stated.  
  
Pearl glared at her mother and aunts. "Five, remember, Brandon?" Pearl said.  
  
"Yes yes...And Brandon..." Piper said.  
  
"And whitelighters!" Paige and Pearl said in unison. Then the two began to laugh.  
  
"You're on the whitelighter kick too?" Pandora asked.  
  
"Hey, you're forgetting a very important key witch, mortal, demoness!" Pam said.  
  
"Hey yeah. That's right. None of us, except for Brandon, are full blooded witch are we?" Pearl asked.  
  
Prue thought this over for a moment. "You're right. And then we all hooked up with other magical creatures and wham, you guys are all something more than witch-mortals." Prue said.  
  
"Well, my dad was mortal, but mom wasn't so I am more than a witch-mortal. But that excludes Pandora, she still has the whole witch-mortal thing goin' on." Pearl said.  
  
"So I hook up with a mortal guy?" Prue asked.  
  
Phiona walked over to Pearl and whacked her in the head. "Nice goin', slick." Phiona said.  
  
"Come on, tell me who!" Prue begged.  
  
Pandora grinned. "Nope! I want you to be surprised, like you were when you found out you were pregnant....I would miss that story if you knew." Pandora said.  
  
Prue sighed. "I guess I'll just wait then." Prue said. 'Damn, who could it be?' Prue thought.  
  
A hooded figure stood in a dim cave. "No, we must kill the Charmed Ones in this time. Then they will be gone in the past, or rather, their present." The Source hissed.  
  
The demon that the Charmed Ones had been trying to vanquish in their time stood before The Source. He looked older now. "Yes, we must kill them before they and their spawns find a way to vanquish us." The demon said, then he shimmered out. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	18. A Prudent Deduction

A/N: I've decided to do a little switching back and forth from the future to the present. Just so you aren't confused. (But it won't start in this chapter, this is just a warning for future chapters.)  
  
Charmed At Last  
Chapter 18: A Prudent Deduction  
  
"This place looks like a reck!" Pandora concluded, as the Charmed Ones & the Blessed Ones wondered through the beat up Manor.  
  
"I can fix that, this my favorite spell." Paige said proudly. "Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause the seen to be unseen!" Paige chanted. Suddenly blinding white lights filled each room of the Halliwell Manor and swirled around, when the lights had disappeared, the Halliwell Manor looked the way it had before the demons had taken it over.  
  
Pearl blinked. "Yeah, you always did love that spell." Pearl said, as she stared in awe at the Manor.  
  
"We need the Book of Shadows, now." Phiona stated.  
  
"I'll go get it." Pam offered. She shimmered out.  
  
Paige shook her head in confusion. "I don't understand how our spell couldn't have worked though. I mean, he was so wounded when we were saying the spell." Paige explained.  
  
Prue began to tap her foot. "Hmm..." Prue mumbled, she was obviously thinking of something.  
  
Pam shimmered back in, holding the Book of Shadows. "Here we are!" Pam announced.  
  
Prue held open her hand and the book telekinetically floated into her hands. Prue flipped through the pages of the very old book, it looked so much older than when she left it. Then she came to a page and looked it over. It was near the beginning of the ancient book. "Here, I found it! 'With each generation, the Warren line will become stronger!'" Prue read, directly from the book. "So maybe, we, The Charmed Ones, weren't strong enough to vanquish Nemus." Prue stated.  
  
Phoebe looked confused. "What?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Paige, who was now picking up on Prue's line of thought, nodded. "That would make sense! Because our children would be stronger than us, so maybe there was nothing wrong with the spell, just the people who were using it! The Blessed Ones need to read the spell together, not the Charmed Ones!" Paige exclaimed.  
  
"Exactly what I was thinking!" Prue said with a grin.  
  
"A prudent deduction, Prue." Piper commented.  
  
"Well, that's where my name comes from, isn't it?" Prue asked.  
  
"Well, it sure isn't going to hurt us." Pandora agreed. "Now we just need to find him." Pandora added.  
  
Without warning, Phoebe fell to the ground, a puddle of blood immediatly forming under her.  
  
"Phoebe!" Piper shrieked.  
  
"Mom!" Pam screamed. Suddenly she felt herself beginning to fade away. Phoebe was dying and if she died, then Pam would no longer be exist! TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	19. One Life To Live

A/N: This chapter will start off in the present. ;) BTW, I'm not good at the spell thing, so just go along with me here. lol  
  
Charmed At Last  
Chapter 19: One Life To Live  
  
Leo orbed into the living room of the Halliwell Manor. 'Damnit, I can't find them anywhere!' Leo mentally screamed at himself. "I can't sense them either. I'm sure they aren't in the Underworld, they would have warned me!" Leo yelled into the empty room.  
  
Cole shimmered into the room, beside Leo. "Leo, I can't find them anywhere in the Underworld." Cole updated.  
  
"I can't find them anywhere in the house, at P3, or any place. Nor can I sense them, any of them!" Leo said, frantically.  
  
There was a loud bang of the front door and Glenn rushed in. Her ran into the living room, meeting up with Leo and Cole. "I can't find them. I've looked just about everywhere that there is to drive. I'm worried, not only for Paige and her sisters, but for my daughter too." Glenn said.  
  
Leo nodded. "We all are..." Leo said. "Look, I'll be back, I'm going to check with The Elders again." Leo said, as he orbed out.  
  
"I'll go get in my car again." Glenn said, as he walked through the living room, and out the front door.  
  
"And I guess I'll go skim over the Underworld again." Cole said, his voice was tired. Then he shimmered out.  
  
Pam began to wobble from side to side. "Please...help mom!" Pam whispered, as she fell to the ground.  
  
Pearl rushed to her aunt, but before she could make it, she felt herself crashing into the wall.  
  
"Pearl!" Paige cried out. Then she began to sense an evil form of energy coming at her, from behind. Paige instantly orbed out, barely missing an energy ball.  
  
Pandora closed her eyes, telepathically scanning the demon's brain. "Oh my God!" Pandora gasped. 'Phiona, orb to Aunt Phoebe and get her. He plans to attack you next!' Pandora thought, as she telepathically sent her older cousin the message.  
  
Phiona was holding up her hands and sending orbs blasting at Nemus, when her cousin's voice entered her head. 'Okay!' Phiona thought back. She orbed out and just as she orbed out, the orbs were deflected back at where she just stood; the orbs hit boxes, chairs, and a table. Sending everything flying in different directions.  
  
"What?! It shouldn't have happened that way!" Nemus sneered.  
  
Pam was very near death now. Her body was even starting to become translucent.  
  
Phiona orbed in next to Phoebe and grabbed her arm.  
  
"No!" Nemus roared, as he sent an energy ball flying at Phiona. But before Phiona could react, the energy ball reversed, back at Nemus. Phiona looked up and saw Prue, holding out her hand.  
  
"Go!" Prue ordered.  
  
Phiona nodded and orbed out, with Phoebe.  
  
Pearl awoke to see an energy bolt coming at her. Her vision was blurry from hitting the wall. Then the energy bolt suddenly exploded. Pearl rubbed her head and looked up to see Piper with her hands raised, across the room. Then Pearl noticed a swirl of orbs appeared next to her; forming into Phiona and Phoebe.  
  
"Hurry, heal her!" Phiona ordered.  
  
Pearl rubbed her head and her vision cleared. She placed her hands over Phoebe's back. "The knife, take it out." Pearl said.  
  
Paige orbed in, next to Phiona and Phoebe. "Knife!" Paige called. The knife in Phoebe's back orbed out and orbed back in, in Paige's hand.  
  
A golden light began to glow from Pearl's hands and Phoebe's wound began to heal. Minutes later, Phoebe was completely healed.  
  
Phoebe sat up from her place on the floor. "Thank you, Pearl." Phoebe said.  
  
Pearl smiled. "No, it wasn't just me. Phiona brought you to me. I just healed."  
  
Phiona grinned. "And it was Pandora who used her telepathy to warn me what Nemus was planning, so it could be stopped. Oh, and Aunt Prue who saved me from getting toasted by an energy ball, when I was about to orb you out." Phiona said.  
  
"Remind me to thank them." Phoebe said. "Now hurry, we need to have you four try to say the spell." Phoebe replied, easily switching topics.  
  
"Right. Here is the spell." Paige spoke up, as she yanked the spell from her pocket and handed it to Pearl.  
  
Pam's eyes opened and she stood up, feeling no more pain. 'Mom is okay!' Pam thought. She shimmered over to the small group.  
  
Pandora eyed an energy bolt flying at her and backflipped into the air, barely missing the bolt, then landing on her feet.  
  
Prue's mouth dropped open. "Wow, Pheoebe must have been some teacher..." Prue mumbled to herself.  
  
"I'll be right back." Paige said, then she orbed out.  
  
Piper flicked her wrist at Nemus, blowing off a chunk of his shoulder, but not killing him. "Take that you bastard!" Piper yelled.  
  
Paige orbed in, next to Pandora. "We need you with your cousins, you four need to say the spell." Paige said.  
  
Pandora grabbed Paige's hand. "The sooner he is gone, the better, let's go!" Pandora said.  
  
Paige gripped Pandora's hand tightly and orbed them out.  
  
Astral Prue went flying at the window of the attic and then vanished, before hitting anything.  
  
Prue awoke. "Miss me?" Prue asked. She squinted her eyes and sent a tower of boxes falling down on Nemus.  
  
Paige orbed in, with Pandora. "Hurry, take hands." Paige insisted.  
  
Pearl, Phiona, Pam, and Pandora stood up and took hands.  
  
Phiona squinted her eyes and orbs shot from her eyes. The orbs swirled around the piece of paper containing the vanquishing spell and held it in mid air, in front of the four cousins.  
  
"Go!" Phoebe urged.  
  
"To you Nemus, we do not seek, find yourself a place to keep. Heaven is no place for you, hell not an option we trust for you, so with our power, in this hour; we vanqish you, with the power of the Blessed Ones! To you Nemus, we do not seek, find yourself a place to keep. Heaven is no place for you, hell not an option we trust for you, so with our power, in this hour; we vanqish you, with the power of the Blessed Ones! To you Nemus, we do not seek, find yourself a place to keep. Heaven is no place for you, hell not an option we trust for you, so with our power, in this hour; we vanqish you, with the power of the Blessed Ones! To you Nemus, we do not seek, find yourself a place to keep. Heaven is no place for you, hell not an option we trust for you, so with our power, in this hour; we vanqish you, with the power of the Blessed Ones!" Pearl, Phiona, Pam, and Pandora chanted in unison.  
  
The same billowing, thick, black smoke from before rose from Nemus and then flames errupted from his body. He screamed in agony as spikes jolted from his skin and the flames consumed him. With a mighty explosion of fire and smoke, Nemus was vanquished, for good this time!  
  
A roar of cheers burst through the room.  
  
"Congratulations!" The Charmed Ones cheered.  
  
The Blessed Ones broke their chain.  
  
Phiona held out her hand and the orbs floated the spell into her palm, then the orbs vanished. "Wow, that was a sight to remember." Phiona said.  
  
"And we're finally free. Now we just need to get the city back under control." Pearl said.  
  
"Do you think that Nemus is still alive in the past? Ermm...our present?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"No, I wouldn't think so." Pam answered.  
  
"So, we can return now?" Prue asked.  
  
"Yep." Pearl answered. She pulled four small vials out from her pocket and passed them out to each of the Charmed Ones. "Just drink that, it tastes like bubble gum, and you'll return home." Pearl said.  
  
"Bubble gum?" Paige asked with cuiosity.  
  
Pam blushed. "Yeah, I got tired of the nasty tasting potions...Umm, not that I ever tasted them, when I was a kid..." Pam mumbled.  
  
"Oh joy..." Phoebe murmered. Phoebe stared at Pam for a minute. She seemed like she'd seen her someplace before, recently.  
  
The Charmed Ones each took the cap off their potion and held it up.  
  
"Well goodbye and good luck." Prue said.  
  
"I can't wait to meet you four in the future!" Piper said, jokingly. But she really couldn't wait to have Phiona.  
  
As Phoebe was drinking the potion it hit her. "Oh my God! You're the one who saved Paige two months ago!" Phoebe said, as she stared at Pam. Phoebe gulped down the potion.  
  
Pam smiled and nodded.  
  
Then in a swirl of golden light, the Charmed Ones vanished from the attic.  
  
"I thought she'd never guess." Pam said, as she looked at her cousins.  
  
"Ditto." Pearl, Phiona, and Pandora said in unison.  
  
In another swirl of golden light, the Charmed Ones appeared in the living room of the Halliwell Manor, in their time.  
  
"Wow, that actually did taste like bubble gum." Paige said, as she licked her lips. "Yum." Paige added, as an after thought.  
  
"You're right Pheebs. That Pam, was the girl who saved Paige, two months ago." Piper said.  
  
"It totally fits now..." Phoebe muttered.  
  
Piper opened her mouth to respond, but before she could..  
  
Leo orbed in next to her, with Glenn. "Piper! Where the hell have you been?! I've been so worried about you!" Leo exclaimed, as he hugged Piper tightly.  
  
Glenn walked over to Paige and hugged her. "Paige, I was so worried about you, and our baby too!"  
  
"Leo...We..were taken out of this dimension..But don't worry, we vanquished the demon, and we were...automatically sent back here." Piper said.  
  
Prue looked a little confused about Piper's story and then realized she didn't want Leo to know what they'd seen.  
  
Leo released Piper. "Oh, so that's why I couldn't sense you." Leo said.  
  
At that moment Cole shimmered in. "Have you f...Phoebe!" Cole sang out. "Phoebe, I was worried about you! I searched the Underworld for you three and couldn't find you anywhere!" Cole said.  
  
"We were taken out of this dimension..But don't worry, we vanquished the demon, and we were automatically sent back here." Phoebe said, telling him Piper's story.  
  
"Well next time, find some way to warn us. We were frantically searching for you four. We thought some demon may have hurt you or something." Cole said.  
  
"Don't be such a worrier, honey, we're the Charmed Ones." Phoebe said.  
  
Piper looked Leo in the eyes. "Leo, I think we should go out tonight." Piper whispered.  
  
"Like, what did you have in mind?" Leo asked.  
  
"Mmm....the beach, to watch the sunset." Piper said.  
  
Leo smiled. "Do you wish it?" Leo asked, in a sly tone.  
  
"Yes, I do." Piper grinned.  
  
"Then, your wish, is my command." Leo said. He kissed Piper and then orbed them out, still kissing.  
  
Phoebe looked Cole in the eyes. "I'm jealous." Phoebe said.  
  
Cole smiled at Phoebe and ran his fingers through her hair. "No need. We'll do something just as special..And I know exactly where to go." Cole said. Before Phoebe could respond, Cole shimmered them out.  
  
Prue looked to Paige and Glenn. "Hell, I think I'm the third wheel. Or the third 'Halliwheel' rather." Prue said. "I'll leave you two alone." Prue said. She squinted her eyes and telekinetically pulled her coat, from the couch, to herself. She then walked out of the living room, out the front doors, and got into her car.  
  
Paige and Glenn stood listening to Prue's car until they heard it pull out of the driveway and disappear down the street.  
  
Glenn looked into Paige's big, brown eyes. "I have something I need to ask you, Paige." Glenn said.  
  
Paige nodded. "Yes, anything." Paige said.  
  
Glenn walked over to the lamp and dimmed the lights and then walked back over to Paige. He kneeled down before her and pulled out a small, purple velvet box. Glenn handed the box to Paige.  
  
Paige was almost sure what was coming next. She opened the box and there was a beautiful heart shaped diamond ring on a gold band. The gold band was encrusted with little purple amythists. "Oh Glenn, it's gorgous!" Paige breathed out.  
  
Glenn smiled and gently took the ring from the box. He slid it onto Paige's finger. "Paige Halliwell, the love of my life, and mother of my unborn child. I've loved you since I met you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you. Please, will you marry me?" Glenn asked.  
  
Tears of joy were dripping from Paige's eyes. "Of course Glenn Belland, I will marry you!" Paige answered.  
  
Glenn smiled from ear to ear. He stood up and wrapped his arms around his bride to be. Then he kissed her for what seemed like the longest time.  
  
"I know where to go..." Paige said, as she orbed them out. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	20. I Know Exactly How You Feel

A/N: This chapter takes place 2 weeks after Glenn proposed. Paige is 5 months and 2 weeks pregnant, now. ;)  
  
Charmed At Last  
Chapter 20: I Know Exactly How You Feel  
  
"And I need this, that, and oh! That looks so beautiful!" Paige said enthusiastically. She was so happy for be over the first 3 months of her pregnancy, no more all day morning sickness. But now she was hungry all the time and had very strange cravings. Paige reached into her shopping basket; half the basket was filled with just food from Wendy's. Paige put her hand into one of the bags. "Double bacon cheeseburger with extra tomato and extra bacon." Paige called. She didn't feel like digging through the bag to find the burger, she had ordered so many things, that it would take too long. She grinned as she felt the burger orb into her hand and yanked her hand back from the bag. This was her third burger, of the same type, in less than 40 minutes. Paige ripped off the package and took a large bite out of the burger. "God, these....things....are soooooo good!" Paige mumbled, through a mouthful of burger.  
  
Piper watched in total awe. "Wow, I didn't realize a person could eat that much...." Piper said.  
  
Phoebe laughed. "I think it's just the pregnant thing. I know Paige wouldn't even be able to finish one of those burgers in less that thirty minutes. But since she's been pregnant, she can eat three in less than forty minutes!" Phoebe explained.  
  
"D'ya think we're all gonna suffer like that?" Piper asked.  
  
"It's probably genetic, thus, we probably will." Phoebe answered.  
  
"Damn..." Piper grumbled.  
  
Prue watched as Paige munched down the last bite of the burger. "Hungry are we?" Prue asked.  
  
"Not me." Paige said, as she patted her slightly bulging stomach. "It's her." Paige said. "Oh, now I'm thirsty, darn bacon!" Paige said, as she grabbed her Big Gulp. She had gotten a huge Big Gulp cup, full of lemonade, without ice. That was only about 15 minutes ago and it was almost half gone now. Paige took a long drink of the lemonade and placed the Big Gulp back in the cart. "So, where to next?" Paige asked.  
  
"Well, we've already got the house grocieries. Now we have the add-ons to get." Piper said, as she scanned the list they'd made.  
  
"Like?" Phoebe probed.  
  
"First on the list is baby things, then baby shower things, then wedding shower things, and finally wedding things." Piper said.  
  
"Oh, that is gonna cost a lot of dough." Phoebe said.  
  
"Don't worry, I have a stash of money saved up from when I was supposidly dead. When I went away, nobody knew me. I worked part time for a photo place and made pretty good money...which I saved up, for something like this." Prue said.  
  
"Like, how much?" Piper asked.  
  
Prue shook her finger. "Just know that I will help." Prue answered.  
  
Piper frowned. "I hate it when you do that." Piper grumbled.  
  
"Hey Piper, let's go look in the baby ile! Pleeease!" Paige begged.  
  
Piper looked at Prue and Phoebe.  
  
Prue and Phoebe shrugged. "Let's go." They said in unison.  
  
"Awesome!" Paige said. She grabbed the cart and moved it through the iles.  
  
"Damn, pregnant women can be so fast!" Phoebe said.  
  
"You mean pregnant witches." Piper corrected.  
  
Prue, Piper, and Phoebe finally reached the ile where Paige was in total, awe, about everything.  
  
Paige pointed to the top shelf. "Oh! Let's get the cute lil' newborn diapers! They're light pink colored!" Paige begged.  
  
"How many in a package?" Piper asked.  
  
Paige squinted her eyes. "I can't tell from here." Paige held out her hands. "Di..." Paige began, but was quickly cut off by Prue.  
  
"Cameras..." Prue whispered. "Let me." Prue said. She squinted her eyes and suddenly the package of diapers fell from the top shelf. "Oh my..What luck." Prue said. She picked up the package and looked at it. "It says there are 30 diapers in a package." Prue announced.  
  
"And the price?" Piper asked.  
  
"On special. Two packages for ten bucks." Prue said.  
  
"Regularly?" Piper asked.  
  
"Ten each." Prue answered.  
  
"Oh, nice deal." Piper said. She was the sister who usually did the shopping for the household and often spent time in the iles looking at baby stuff. "Let's get four packages." Piper said.  
  
"But Pipes, that's twenty bucks." Phoebe said.  
  
"Yeah, but babies go through so many diapers and we don't know how long the special will be." Piper said.  
  
"Good point." Phoebe agreed.  
  
"Prue?" Piper asked.  
  
Prue rolled her eys and flicked her wrist. 3 more packages of diapers came falling down. "Wow, this place totally needs to fix their shelves." Prue said, in a sarcastic tone.  
  
The four sisters had to laugh at that.  
  
Prue grabbed the packages from the ground and stuffed them in the cart. "Where to now? Prue asked.  
  
Paige suddenly looked extremely tired. Just moments ago she had been feeling like she could explore the world and now, nothing. "Home.." Paige mumbled. Her eyes could barely stay open now.  
  
Phoebe looked at Paige and couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her. Then she began to feel a wave of tiredness hit her and her eyes slowly started to feel heavy. Phoebe placed her hand over her hand. 'Oh...geeze, why am I so tired all of the sudden?' Phoebe mentally asked herself.  
  
"Phoebe? Are you okay?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine...Just really tired all of the sudden..." Phoebe said.  
  
"Me too. But I can understand my problem..." Paige said. Paige pinched her hand. "Ow!" Paige snapped.  
  
"Ow!" Phoebe grumbled, as she held her hand.  
  
"What? I didn't do anything to you." Paige said. Paige glared. 'Maybe she is just mocking me?' Paige thought.  
  
Phoebe glared back. "My hand hurts and I'm tired. Ugh..leave me alone." Phoebe hissed.  
  
"Hey now, girls!" Prue warned. "Let's just go home so you can go to your seperate rooms and sleep." Prue said, as she grabbed each sister by their arms and pulled them out the front door. "Piper, my purse is in the cart. Use my credit card." Prue said.  
  
"Okay!" Piper called back, as she walked up to the check out counter.  
  
Prue opened the car doors and shoved Phoebe in the back. "Now be good." Prue snapped, using the tone she'd used when Phoebe was bad, as a child.  
  
Prue then slammed the door shut and pulled Paige up to the passenger side in the front. "Sit here and wait for Piper and I. Don't fight with Phoebe. Got it?" Prue asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah....." Paige mumbled, as she got into the car, and shut the door.  
  
Prue walked around the car and opened the trunk.  
  
Moments later Piper walked out with a load of bags.  
  
"Let me help." Prue said. She took about four bags from Piper and placed them in the back.  
  
"Thanks, Prue." Piper said, as she placed the remaining bags in the trunk. Then shut the trunk.  
  
"You'll have to sit in the back with Pheebs. I don't want them fighting. Paige is too emotional right now and I don't know what's wrong with Phoebe." Prue said.  
  
"Sure thing." Piper said. Piper walked around the car, opened the door, and climbed inside.  
  
Prue walked to the driver's side and got in the car. "Ready?" Prue asked.  
  
"Yep." Piper called, in a cheerful tone.  
  
"Whatever..." Phoebe and Paige said in unison.  
  
Prue and Piper looked at each other and exchanged glances.  
  
Prue shrugged it off and drove back to the Manor.  
  
Prue parked the car inthe driveway and hopped out. "Piper? Can you take in the bags, I'll take in our sisters." Prue said.  
  
"Fine with me." Piper called back.  
  
Prue went around the car and gathered her sisters. Slowly walking each of them into the house. She could tell they both looked beat, but still didn't know why Phoebe looked so down, and all of the sudden too.  
  
Without warning a warlock blinked in and sent 2 fire balls out; 1 at Paige and 1 at Phoebe.  
  
Piper walked into the door just in time to see the fire balls flying at her sisters. "Look out!" Piper yelled.  
  
In a swirl of orbs, both Paige and Phoebe, orbed out! Barely missing the fire balls! TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
A/N: Oh...what a cliffhanger! 


	21. My Power Is Your Power

A/N: I know, I know....I can be so evil...Here is the next chapter....  
  
Charmed At Last  
Chapter 21: My Power Is Your Power  
  
Prue and Piper's mouth's dropped open as both Phoebe and Paige orbed back in, simotaniously.  
  
Paige looked pissed. "All I want to do is go to sleep!" Paige hissed, her mood changing once again.  
  
At exactly the same moment Phoebe's face turned from tired to angry as well. "And you just have to barge in here!" Phoebe yelled, icily.  
  
A glowing white ball of light appeared in Paige's hand and she hurled it at the demon. On imapct, the demon exploded, and was vanquished. "I'm going to bed!" Paige yelled, as she orbed out.  
  
Phoebe glared at Prue and Piper. "Just leave me alone!" Phoebe snapped, as she hurried upstairs. It was as if she didn't even notice that she had orbed out, nor Paige.  
  
Prue looked over at Piper. "Did Phoebe just orb or is it me?" Prue asked.  
  
"If you saw here orb too, then it isn't just you!" Piper said.  
  
"But Phoebe can't orb, she isn't even part whitelighter!" Prue said.  
  
"And she is showing all the emotions that Paige is showing! But how? Why?" Piper questioned.  
  
"A demonic spell? A spell gone all wrong?" Prue asked.  
  
"No, I don't think there is a spell to make someone have someone else's powers. Especially not whitelighter powers." Piper answered.  
  
Prue considered this for a moment, as she walked over to help Piper with the grocieries. 'What the heck could be up with Pheebs? It is way too strange....Oh my goodness! What if....' Prue thought. "Piper?" Prue asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Piper asked, as she shut the door.  
  
"Do you remember that empathy we helped a while back?" Prue asked.  
  
"Mhmm." Piper answered, as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
Prue quickly followed after Piper. "Piper, what if Phoebe gained the power of Empathy?!" Prue questioned. "It would totally explain why she is acting the way Paige is! Paige has the strongest emotions right now, so if Pheebs was getting emapthy, then she'd be picking up on Paige's emotions and feelings!" Prue said, with a sudden burst of excitement.  
  
"But how does it explain for her orbing? Empathy is feelings and emotions, not power copying." Piper pointed out.  
  
"Good point..." Prue said. She considered it for a moment and then a smile crossed her face. "But aren't our powers tied to our emotions? If we are upset or something, sometimes they go out of whack?" Prue asked.  
  
Piper slowly nodded. "Yeah..." Piper answered.  
  
"Well, maybe if Phoebe can channel emotions and feelings, she also channels your powers at the same time?!" Prue exclaimed.  
  
Piper nodded. "You just may be onto something!" Piper said. "Let's go check the Book of Shadows!" Piper said, as she raced out of the kitchen.  
  
"Piper! Wait for me!" Prue said, as she ran after Piper.  
  
Paige rolled over on her bed. 'Why does everyone always have to go and bother me?' Paige mentally asked herself. "All I want to do is be left alone right now....But then again, some peanut butter over a slice of lemon does sound pretty good right now..." Paige whispered to herself. Paige orbed out.  
  
Minutes later Paige orbed into the kitchen. "Peanut butter!" Paige called. In a swirl of orbs, the jar of peanut butter from one of the cupboards, appeared in Paige's left hand. Paige looked at the fruit bowl on the table. "Lemon!" Paige called. In another swirl of orbs, a lemon from the bowl appeared in Paige's right hand. Orbs started to surround Paige and then they vanished. "Knife!" Paige yelled. The knife from the counter orbed out and then orbed in, stuck in the center of the lemon. Paige smiled to herself and then orbed out.  
  
Phoebe stared at the door, she was having an odd craving; peanut butter on lemon slices. Phoebe shrugged and got off the bed, walked out her door, and walked down to the kitchen. Phoebe casually walked over to where the peanut butter was kept and looked through the cupboard. "What? Where'd the peanut butter go?" Phoebe asked, out loud. 'I know it was here yesterday, I saw it....' Phoebe thought. She looked over at the bowl of fruit and the only lemon was gone. "And I know I saw the lemon this morning!" Phoebe grumbled. "Great!" Phoebe snapped, sarcastically, and walked back up to her room.  
  
Paige orbed onto her bed and opened the jar of peanut butter. She quickly cut a few pieces of lemon and then smoothed some peanut butter onto the lemon slices and took a rather large bite. "Yuuum!" Paige mumbled, as she chewed the lemon-peanut butter slices.  
  
Prue and Piper grinned. "Wait till we tell her, she is gonna be so excited!" Prue and Piper said in unison.  
  
Prue burst out of the attic and down the hal to Phoebe's room. Prue squinted her eyes and Phoebe's door went flying open. "Pheebs! Guess what!" Prue yelled, with excitement.  
  
Phoebe glared at Prue. "What do you want?!" Phoebe snapped.  
  
Prue plopped down on the bed next to Phoebe. "I know something you don't know..." Prue teased.  
  
Suddenly Phoebe's anger began to disappear and she began to feel extremely excited. "What?! Tell me! Tell me!" Phoebe begged.  
  
Piper rushed into the room." You didn't tell her yet, right?" Piper asked, as she plopped down on the other side of Phoebe.  
  
"Tell me what?!" Phoebe asked. Without warning objects began to fly around the room. Phoebe gasped.  
  
"Prue!" Piper shrieked. She held up her hands and froze a lamp and a shoe, heading for Prue's head.  
  
"A demon?" Phoebe asked, as she stood up, and scanned the room.  
  
"Phoebe...umm...that was you..." Piper said.  
  
Prue slowly turned around to find the lamp and shoe, frozen, inches from her face. Prue squinted her eyes and telekinetically floated the objects back to their original spots.  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked, a puzzled looked crossed her face.  
  
"We think it's your new power." Prue explained.  
  
"New power? What is my, 'new power'?" Phoebe asked, her curiosity growing.  
  
"Emapthy!" Piper said.  
  
Phoebe continued to look confused.  
  
"It would explain why you are having Paige's symptoms and moods swings at exactly the same time." Piper said.  
  
"Then how come I supposidly made things go flying?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Because our powers are tied to our emotions. If you channel our emotions, you channel our powers too. Which is why you orbed out earlier, too." Prue explained.  
  
"I orbed?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Mhmm..." Prue and Piper said, in unison.  
  
"So, it's like a two for one? I can like have anyone's power by channeling their emotions?" Phoebe aske,d a grin appearing on her face.  
  
"Yeah, that's what we're thinking." Piper said.  
  
"Finally! I have an 'active' power! I've waited so long and now I can have like...any power!" Phoebe said. "Oh Prue...this is so payback." Phoebe said, with a sly grin.  
  
Prue cringed. "Oh...great...." Prue mumbled.  
  
Leo orbed into the kitchen. "Piper? Prue? Phoebe? Paige? Anyone?" Leo called. He needed to warn them about a new demon.  
  
Cole shimmered into the living room. "Phoebe? Piper? Pr..." Cole's voice trailed off. Prue and Paige didn't like him anyway. He'd talk to the reasonable sisters. 'Damn? Where are they? I need to warn them about this demon I just heard about!' Cole thought. "Phoebe?!" Cole yelled again.  
  
Glenn ran into the house. "Paige?!" Glenn yelled, with excitement in his voice. 'She'll love this!' Glenn thought.  
  
Paige was laying on the bed with purple headphones on her ears and another pair of purple headphones on her stomach. She was unaware of the men yelling. Suddnely Paige realized she had finished her lemon and the entire jar of peanut butter. She sighed. "Peanut butter jar and lemon peel!" Paige ordered. In a swirl of orbs the peanut butter jar and lemon peel orbed out and then orbed in, in her trash can. "Now to put the knife back." Paige muttered, to herself. Then she orbed out.  
  
A man dressed in black and red robes stood in front of a large fire. He tossed some blue powder into the fire and began to chant in Latin. Then the fire turned a rainbow color and faded away. The man stopped chanting.  
  
There was a blast of black light throughout the Halliwell Manor and then everything was normal again.  
  
Paige orbed into the kitchen and placed the knife in the sink. She heard a noise around her and spun around. She wexamined what she saw for a moment and then her eyes became wide and she gasped. "Oh my Goddess!" Paige whispered. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	22. Children Of The Manor

A/N: What did Paige see? Read and find out....;)  
  
Charmed At Last  
Chapter 22: Children Of The Manor  
  
There stood a little blonde boy who looked about 6 or 7. He smiled up at Paige. "Who are you?" The little boy asked.  
  
Paige scanned the room. "Umm...who are you?" Paige asked.  
  
The blonde boy grinned and shook his head. "I asked you first!" He said, as he pointed to Paige.  
  
"My name is Paige. And you are?" Paige asked.  
  
"My name is Leo." The little boy giggled.  
  
A look of pure terror appeared on Paige's face. "Leo? Erm..your last name wouldn't happen to be...Wyatt...would it?" Paige asked, then gulped.  
  
"Mhmm. I'm Leo Wyatt! And guess what, I just turned seven!" Leo grinned, then held up seven fingers. "See? One, two, three, four, five, six, and seven!" Leo counted, off each finger.  
  
Paige nodded. "Yeah..I do see...A seven-year-old Leo Wyatt.." Paige whispered. She heard some noise upstairs. 'Yes! Prue, Piper, and Phoebe can help me!' Paige thought. "Come with me." Paige said, as she walked over to Leo. Paige grabbed Leo's hand and orbed them out.  
  
Paige and Leo orbed in, in Phoebe's room. "Prue, Piper, Phoebe! We've got a probl...." Paige started in, but before she could finish, she noticed three little girls sitting on the bed; giggling. "Oh crap!" Paige hissed.  
  
The middle child gasped. "Oh! You said a notty word! Bad, bad, bad!" The girl said. She had long, light brown hair and big, brown eyes.  
  
The oldest looking child stood up and got between Paige and the other two girls. "Who are you?" The oldest girl asked, obviously being protective. She had slightly longer than shoulder length, raven black hair. Her eyes were bright blue.  
  
'This must be Prue.' Paige thought. "I'm Paige Halliwell." Paige answered.  
  
"What? You can't be a Halliwell, 'cause you aren't related to us!" The youngest girl retorted. She had brown hair, done in pig tails. She had big, brown eyes.  
  
"What are your names?" Paige asked, ignoring the youngest girl's comment. She was already sure, but she asked anyway.  
  
"Like Phoebe said, we're the Halliwells. I'm Prudence, that's Piper, and that is Phoebe. But everyone calls me Prue." The eldest girl answered.  
  
"And how'd you do that swirling light thing?" Phoebe asked, with interest.  
  
"I get it from my dad's side of the family." Paige answered. There was a loud bang downstairs. "Cra..ud..crud..." Paige mumbled, catching herself before the girls could hear her. Paige walked over to Prue, Piper, and Phoebe; still holding Leo's hand. "Take hands and then one of you take my hands." Paige instructed.  
  
"Why should we trust you?" Prue asked.  
  
Paige glared. 'She really was a stubborn kid...' Paige thought. She grabbed Prue's hand. "Just take hands!" Paige said.  
  
Phoebe nodded and grabbed Prue and Piper's hands.  
  
Piper looked at Leo and smiled. "Hi..." Piper said, shyly.  
  
Leo blushed. "Uh..hi..." Leo said.  
  
Paige blinked. 'Oh great!' Paige thought, with a moan, then orbed them out.  
  
Paige, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Leo orbed in. Paige's mouth dropped open as she saw a little boy black haired boy hurling energy balls at at a little blondeish-brown haired boy. "Glenn!" Paige called. Glenn orbed out and then orbed in, standing in front of Paige, and barely missing the energy balls. "Damn you looked cute when you were little..." Paige mumbled.  
  
Glenn looked up at Paige. "Huh? Who are you?" Glenn asked.  
  
Paige sighed. "Attention everyone! My name is Paige!" Paige yelled out.  
  
The little black haired boy spun around. "What?" The little boy asked.  
  
"Cole, right?" Paige asked, addressing Cole.  
  
"Yeah? How'd you know?" Cole asked, giving Paige a suspicious glance.  
  
"Lucky guess..." Paige said. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	23. Getting To Know You

A/N: I bet ya'll are wondering how Paige is going to handle all of them, right? CharmingChix: I did post a chapter 22 but sometimes it'll say it's posted but it doesn't show the chapter quite yet. I like JUST posted chapter 22 before you responded, so it probably hadn't had time to show up yet. ;) And yeah, I like cliffhangers when I'M writing. lol  
  
Charmed At Last  
Chapter 23: Getting To Know You  
  
"And cross now the great divide!" Paige finished. In a swirl of white lights, Penny and Patty Halliwell appeared.  
  
"Paige?" Penny asked. "What's wrong, dear?" Penny questioned, as she looked at Paige's face.  
  
Paige stepped aside. "Allow my to introduce Little Leo, Little Cole, Little Glenn, Little Prue, Little Piper, and Little Phoebe!" Paige grumbled. "And I sure as hell can't keep track of all of them. We have ages from four to nine." Paige said, as she waved her hands in the air. "I need your help. After all, Grams, you did raise three of them once." Paige said.  
  
Patty stepped forward. "I was there until Phoebe was two, you know." Patty said, feeling a little upset that Paige had directed the comment towards her mother. It was true, but Patty didn't like to think it.  
  
"Exactly, so, help me!" Paige said. "I've got a little energy ball thrower and two little love bird, then two bickering girls!" Paige screamed.  
  
"Paige, Paige, calm down. We'll help you." Penny said, as she stepped out of the circle of candles, and became solid.  
  
Patty followed suit and stepped out of the candles. She too became solid and walked over to Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. "Girls?" Patty asked.  
  
Prue and Piper's heads spun around to see Patty. "Mommy!" Prue and Piper yelled.  
  
Phoebe looked confused. "Who are you?" Phoebe asked. 'She looks kinda the same but different.' Phoebe thought, as she stared at Patty.  
  
"Phoebe! Duh, it's mom!" Prue scolded.  
  
"Prue, it's okay, mommy was gone for a while." Patty said. She smiled and walked over to the 4-year-old. Patty hugged Phoebe tightly. "I missed you." Patty said.  
  
The scent of Patty's perfume filled Phoebe's nose, making her remeber something from years ago. "Mommy..." Phoebe muttered, as she took in a deep breath of Patty's perfume.  
  
Penny smiled. "We'll let Patty and the girls do some catching up." Penny whispered. "Now for these little boys..." Penny said. Suddenly an energy ball came flying at Penny and she held up her hand. The energy ball slowed to a stop and then floated in the air, with a wave of Penny's hand. Then she telekinetically smashed it into the wall. She then waved her hands again and picked little Cole up, into the air. "Now, let's get one things straight...." Penny said, as she eyed Cole. She pulled her hand to her and Cole telekinetically wentfloated in front of her face, at eye level. "We don't throw energy balls in the house!" Penny said, sternly. "Do we understand?" Penny asked.  
  
Cole's face became a little lighter and he nodded.  
  
Paige smiled in amazement. "Or at people or outside at people!" Paige added.  
  
Penny locked eyes with Cole. "Clear?" Penny asked.  
  
"Crystal...." Cole squeeked.  
  
Penny waved her hand and telekinetically floated Cole to the ground. "So, what happened here?" Penny asked.  
  
"I have no idea. I orb out and then orb into the kitchen to find mini Leo." Paige said.  
  
"So, the spell must have been meant for all of you. But since you orbs out, the spell must not have affected you." Penny said.  
  
Paige nodded in agreement. "But who could have enough power to turn us into kids?" Paige asked.  
  
"Check the book." Penny said.  
  
Paige shrugged. "Book of Shadows!" Paige called. Instantly the book orbed into her hands and she began to flip through the old pages.  
  
There was a puff of smoke and a woman appeared behind Patty.  
  
"Mom look out!" Paige yelled, as she looked up from the book.  
  
Patty spun around and waved her hands, freezing the woman behind her.  
  
Piper stared in awe. "Oh! Cool!" Piper gasped. "How'd you do that?" Piper asked.  
  
Patty smiled. "You'll learn someday." Patty replied.  
  
"Crystal!" Paige called, as she looked at a long, jagged crystal on the floor. The crystal orbed out and then orbed in, stuck in the woman's chest. With a firery blast, the woman exploded.  
  
"Thanks." Patty whispered.  
  
"No problem." Paige said, as she went back to looking through the book. "This thing so needs an index..." Paige said, with annoyance in her voice. "Where would a demon who can change people into children be?" Paige asked. As if on cue, the book orbed out and orbed back in, open to a new page. "'Eocasus'...." Paige read, from the top of the page. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	24. Mirrored Image

A/N: I'm sorry, this chapter is kinda short....But I realize the other chapter was a little short too, so they should even each other out.

**_Charmed At Last  
Chapter 24: Mirrored Image_**

"'Eocasus'?" Penny repeated, with a little gasp.

"Yeah. Why, what's wrong?" Paige asked, noticing Penny's reaction.

"He is an extremely powerful demon! I battled him years ago, when he tried to kill Patty. She was twelve and he turned her back to a two-year-old. My magic was like a nat compared to his power! I was barely powerful enough to change Patty back and bind him in time." Penny replied.

"So, how do we stop him?" Paige asked.

"We need to turn these six back." Penny said.

"Or what?" Paige asked.

"You'll all die...." Penny whispered.

"Do Prue, Piper, and Phoebe have their powers right now?" Paige questioned.

"No. Since they didn't have powers when they were younger and they are changed back to that state, they don't have them now. They're defenseless." Penny answered.

"But if we need Prue, Piper, and Phoebe to vanquish him and we can't get them back without vanquishing him...what are we suppose to do?" Paige asked.

"Look in the book for more clues." Penny instructed.

Paige nodded and read the page a few times and then finally turned to a new page. "Grams! Look! It says he has a demonic assistant...a female. Named Myra and a picture of her too." Paige said, as she pointed to the page.

Penny walked over to the book and looked at the page, with slight confusion. "And?" Penny asked.

Paige grinned. "I'll show you..." Paige said. She orbed out.

Patty looked over at Penny. "Mother, where'd she go?" Patty asked.

"I..." Penny began, but was cut off, as she watched Paige orb back in.

Paige held up a bowl of water and set it on the floor. "I made this spell up a while ago...Water, water, in thy bowl, shift and form, to show my foe!" Paige recited. The water began to swirl around and then it settled. A young woman's face appearing in the bowl. Then the image grew to show all of the woman walking into an old herbs shop, a few blocks down from a Starbucks that Paige frequently visits. She walked to a wall and a light shown down on her, then she walked through the wall. "The 'Mirror, Mirror' spell from Snow White gave me the idea for the waer spell.." Paige whispered.

"And this helps us how?" Penny asked.

"A lot!" Paige answered. With that, she shapeshifted into the young woman. "Get it now?" Paige asked.

A smile crept onto Penny's face. "Brilliant, Paige!" Penny agreed.

_**TO BE CONTINUED.... **_


	25. Sam To You

A/N: In my fic, Sam & Paige had never met before. Sam was never a whitelighter again, after he died at the lake. BTW, Paige called Penny "Grams" and Patty "Mom" because she's met them before and grown used to them, enough to call them Grams and Mom, anyway. But it doesn't happen in my fic, it happened before. Sorry I forgot to mention that. lol  
  
Charmed At Last  
Chapter 25: Sam To You  
  
A bum was sitting outside of the old, herbs shop, as Myra walked out of the front door. Her eyes changed to a cat like eye for a second and she sniffed the air. 'What's this? I smell a witch...or is that the scent of a whitelighter?' Myra thought. Myra spun around, looking for someone, but all she saw was the dirty blonde bum.  
  
The bum stood up and stared at Myra for a moment.  
  
"Don't look at me like that!" Myra hissed, literally. She held up her hand and her nails grew into claws.  
  
Without warning a ball of glowing white light appeared in the bum's hand. The bum hurled the white light ball at Myra's hand. As the ball of light came in contact with Myra's hand, her hand exploded. Then the bum shapeshifted into Paige. "Ahh, did kitty demon break a nail?" Paige asked, in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Blood dripped from Myra's handless arm and she cried out in pain. "You bitch!" Myra hissed.  
  
"Only half 'witch', which is spelt with a 'w' by the way. Half angel too." Paige replied. Paige placed her hand over her stomach. "With the bond we share, as mother and heir, I bind your powers, with magic to spare!" Paige recited. A swirl of white light surrounded Myra and then her powers became bound. "That was too easy." Paige retorted. She grabbed Myra by the hair and orbed out.  
  
Minutes later Paige orbed back in, with Myra. "Here we are. Her powers are bound, so she shouldn't be too much of a priblem. I'm going to go try to find a way to reverse Eocasus' magic." Paige said, as she orbed out again.  
  
"He'll kill you!" Myra called out, but Paige was already gone.  
  
"Shhh! You'll bother the children!" Patty snapped. She flicked her wrists and froze Myra.  
  
Paige orbed in, on the side of the herbs shop. Paige shapeshifted into Myra and walked into the shop. She walked to the wall that she'd seen in the water and placed her hand on the wall. A purple light glowed over her and then disappeared. Paige/Myra walked through the wall.  
  
Eocasus was busy making a powder. "Myra, you seemed to be gone for a long time, just to get the herbs that I asked for." Eocasus said.  
  
"Right..." Paige/Myra said. "My bad..." Paige/Myra added. Paige/Myra stuck her hand back through the wall, behind her, without Eocasus noticing. "The herbs you asked for.." Paige/Myra said. She felt the orbs form in her hands and then quickly pulled her arm back through the wall. "Here they are." Paige/Myra said, as she held up a small handful of herbs.  
  
"What have I told you about touching the herbs?!" Eocasus scolded.  
  
"I'm sorry...I just...ya know, forgot..." Paige/Myra answered, weakly.  
  
Eocasus glared at Paige/Myra and telekinetically lifted the herbs from her hands and into a small cauldron. He grabbed a rock and began to smash the herbs together.  
  
"Anything else?" Paige/Myra asked, innocently.  
  
"Yes...Bring me one of the little Charmed Ones...be back in fifteen minutes....Or I will come find you!" Eocasus yelled.  
  
Paige/Myra nodded. "Right...I'll just go now..." Paige/Myra mumbled. She turned and quickly walked through the wall, out the door, and behind the shop. She shapeshifted back into Paige and orbed out.  
  
Paige orbed into the attic, next to the window. "Eocasus says that he wants Myra, a.k.a me, to bring him a little Charmed One within fifteen minutes...Or else he'll come and find her, again, me." Paige informed.  
  
"Did you find a way to reverse the spell?" Patty asked.  
  
"No, I just saw him making some powder." Paige answered.  
  
"You need to get some of that powder! It must be how he changes them into children and if we can get some of the powder, we can reverse the spell!" Penny said.  
  
"But how?" Patty asked.  
  
"I'll go..." Penny said. "I'll be the distraction and Paige can orb the powder, then I'll escape out the door, and Paige will orb to the front of the store to get me." Penny explained.  
  
"Why can't Paige just orb in and get some of the powder?" Patty asked.  
  
"If he knows a Charmed One is onto him, we may come after us right away." Penny said.  
  
"And we need some time." Paige added. Paige grabbed Penny's arm and orbed them out.  
  
Paige and Penny orbed in, in front of the shop.  
  
"I'll wait to hear you." Paige said.  
  
Penny agreed and ran into the store. She walked through the wall. "Buster, long time, no see!" Penny called.  
  
Eocasus turned around. "Penny Halliwell! Ahh, you've come back, and I thought you died?" Eocasus said.  
  
"Well, miracles never stop." Penny said, as she waved her hand and telekinetically sent rocks flying at Eocasus.  
  
Paige listened carefully and then smiled, as she orbed out.  
  
Paige orbed in behind Eocasus and pulled a bag from her pocket. "Powder.." Paige whispered, under her breath. In a swirl of orbs the powder vanished from the bowl and orbed into the bag. Paige orbed out.  
  
Penny watched Paige orb out from the corner of her eye. She flicked her wrists, telekinetically sending an energy bolt back at Eocasus. "Gotta go....Time flies when your having fun." Penny said, as she escaped through the wall, just as Eocasus was dodging the energy bolt. Penny ran to the front of the store where Paige was already waiting. She grabbed Paige's hand. "Hurry!" Penny urged.  
  
Paige then orbed them out.  
  
Paige and Penny orb into the attic.  
  
Penny takes the bag from Paige and opens the bag. She stares at the powder for a moment and then looks around the room. She spots a pen and notebook on a box and holds out her hand, telekinetically floating the pen and notebook into her palm. Penny thought for a second and then wrote something down on the notebook. She walked over to Prue and sprinkled some of the powder over her head. "In this time and in this our, I call upon the Halliwell's ancient power; with this pwder I command, this Halliwell be changed back, with a wave of my hand!" Penny recited. She waved her hand.  
  
A golden light surrounded Prue; when the light vanished, Prue was her normal age again. "Grams? Mom? What are you doing here?!" Prue asked in confusion.  
  
"Spell now, talk later!" Penny said. "Paige, come here." Peny instructed.  
  
Paige walked over to Penny. "Yes?" Paige asked.  
  
"Take my hands." Penny said, aiming the question at both Prue and Paige.  
  
Penny, Prue, and Paige took hands.  
  
"Paige, orb the remaining powder over Piper and Phoebe." Penny said.  
  
"What about Leo, Cole, and Glenn?" Paige asked.  
  
"They'll return to normal after you vanquish Eocasus." Penny explained.  
  
Paige nodded. "Powder!" Paige ordered. In a swirl of orbs the remaining powder orbed from the bag and then orbs appeared over Piper and Phoebe's heads. The powder formed and dropped onto the girls. "In this time and in this our, I call upon the Halliwell's ancient power; with this pwder I command, this Halliwell be changed back, with a wave of my hand! In this time and in this our, I call upon the Halliwell's ancient power; with this pwder I command, this Halliwell be changed back, with a wave of my hand!" Penny, Prue, and Paige chanted. Penny, Prue, and Paige eached waved one hand at the girls.  
  
There was another golden swirl of light, then Piper and Phoebe returned to normal. "Mom? Grams? Why are you here?" Piper and Phoebe asked, in unison.  
  
"No time to explain!" Paige said.  
  
With a loud blast, Eocasus appeared. "I should've known your trap, Penny Halliwell!" Eocasus roared. He hurled an energy ball at Penny.  
  
Penny waved her hand and telekinetically sent the energy ball flying back into him  
  
He winced slightly, but it barely effected him.  
  
Prue held up both hands and realsed a powerful telekinetic blast at Eocasus. The blast hit him dead on, but only sent him stumbling back a few steps. Prue gasped. "That was one of my most powerful blows!" Prue said.  
  
"Then you aren't very powerful, now are you?" Eocasus mocked.  
  
Piper glared and flicked her wrists, sending a powerful, exploding blast at the demon. The blast hit him and sent him crashing into the wall. "Damnit!" Piper said, in an annoyed tone.  
  
"I personally think you should try hitting the wall, Eocasus!" Paige yelled. In a swirl of orbs, Eocasus vanished, and then orbed in; standing next to the wall.  
  
Phoebe could feel the extreme hatered for her family that Eocasus had. 'If I'm acting out these feelings...I might hurt my sisters...' Phoebe thought, with alarm. Suddenly she shimmered out and shimmered in, in mid air. She sent a levitating kick into Eocasus' face and then shimmered to the other side of the room.  
  
A small bruise appeared on Eocasus' face. "Face it, you are too weak!" Eocasus yelled, as he hurled an energy ball at Paige.  
  
Paige orbed out and then orbed in again, missing the fire ball. Then she felt a kick in her stomach and a white light ball appeared in her hand. 'Thanks.' Paige thought. She hurled the white light ball at Eocasus and with a mighty explosion, he was vanquished.  
  
Patty stared in awe. "Wow, my granddaughter is powerful!" Patty whispered.  
  
Paige immdeiatly looked over at Leo, Cole, and Glenn; who were now adults again.  
  
"Paige? How'd I get up here?" Glenn asked, clearly confused.  
  
"I'll explain later, hon." Paige replied.  
  
Glenn nodded and stood up. "Sure..." Glenn replied.  
  
Leo looked over at Piper. "Piper, there is demon on the loose. He is known for turning witches into children and killing them!" Leo warned.  
  
Paige rolled her eyes. "Too late dude. You six were already kids!" Paige said.  
  
"And?" Cole asked.  
  
"My baby vanquished him." Paige answered.  
  
"What?!" Leo and Cole asked in unison, by the tone of their voices, this wasn't right.  
  
"I said, 'My baby vanquished him.'" Paige repeated, in a rather annoyed tone.  
  
"But how?! He is powerful and it would have taken at least the Power of Four to kill him!" Cole stammered.  
  
"Well, she killed him with a simple exploding light ball." Paige said.  
  
"If your kid could do that, then shouldn't Piper's exploding power work on him?" Leo asked.  
  
"My power didn't, either of my powers." Piper said.  
  
"Then why..." Cole started to ask, but before he could, Prue cut in.  
  
"Because with each generation, the Halliwell line becomes stronger! Thus, my niece is stronger than us." Prue said. "End of discussion." Prue added, as an after thought.  
  
Leo began to open his mouth.  
  
"Ah ah! No more!" Prue said, as she held her hand up, telekinetically shutting Leo's mouth.  
  
Leo sent Prue a glare and pointed to his mouth.  
  
Prue rolled her eyes. "Better be a good whitelighter." Prue said, as she let the telekinetic hold fade away.  
  
Leo walked over to Piper and kissed her on the cheek. "I've gotta go. Bye honey, love you." Leo said.  
  
Piper smiled. "I love you too. Be back in time for dinner." Piper said.  
  
"I'll try." Leo replied, putting emphasis on the word, try. Then he orbed out.  
  
Paige looked at Glenn. "Glenn, we've got plans for...." Paige's eyes became wide as she looked at her watch. "Come on!" Paige cried. "We're gonna be late!" She added, in a rushed voice. She orbed out and then her orbs, not herself, appeared behind Glenn and lifted him into the air. Then more orbs appeared around him until he and Paige's original orbs vanished.  
  
Penny turned to the remaining people. "I'm still here you know." Penny announced.  
  
As if on cue, Paige and Glenn orbed back in.  
  
Paige ran up to Penny and hugged her. "Thanks Grams! It means a lot to me that you came and helped." Paige whispered. Paige then walked over to Patty and embraced her as well. "Mom, I always love spending time with you too. Since I never really got to know you. And I'm greatful that you helped out as well." Paige said.  
  
"Paige, it was an honor. Thank you too." Patty replied.  
  
"By the way...Mom and Grams, I want you both to be at my wedding." Paige said, as she waved her hand, showing off her engagement ring. "Grams, will you be the high priestess?" Paige asked.  
  
"Of course I will, Paige darling. It'd be an honor." Penny replied.  
  
"And mom, could you maybe...ask my dad if he'd come too? I'd like to meet him..." Paige whispered.  
  
Patty smiled. "Paige...You don't need to wait until your wedding..." Patty said. "Sam!" Patty called.  
  
In a swirl of white lights a man appeared, next to Patty. He was older and his hair was gray, but he had a warm smile.  
  
"Sam..This is Paige...our daughter..." Patty whispered.  
  
Paige stared at Sam for a moment, she had never actually met her birth father before, and never thought should would. "Hi.." Paige said. 'Damn Paige! That was the most stupid first impression ever!' Paige mentally scolded, to herself.  
  
Sam smiled. "Paige..wow...I can't believe I'm actually seeing you. You're so much older now, then the last time I saw you." Sam said.  
  
Paige placed her hand over the small bump on her stomach. "I would guess so...I mean, I wasn't even twenty minutes old last time, right?" Paige asked, rhetorically.  
  
Sam watched Paige's hand and then it hit him, he hadn't realized it before. "You're pregnant?" Sam asked.  
  
Paige smiled. "Yeah...You want to..." Paige's voice trailed off. Her expression had already asked the question.  
  
Sam nodded.  
  
Paige gently took Sam's hand and placed it over her stomach. For a few moments nothing happened and then Paige felt a small kick. "I think she likes you." Paige said.  
  
Sam smiled. "It was wonderful meeting you Paige." Sam said.  
  
"Same to you." Paige replied.  
  
White lights began to dance around Sam. "Wait, no!" Paige called out.  
  
"What?" Sam asked, as the lights disappeared.  
  
"Umm..I was wondering if you'd like to come to my wedding...Mom'll be there, Grams, my sisters, ect..." Paige asked, trying not to be all emotional about it.  
  
"Paige..I..I'd love to!" Sam said, joy was evident in his voice.  
  
Paige, on the spur of the moment, threw her arms around Sam and hugged him tightly. "This is the best day I've ever had!" Paige said, as tears of joy streamed down her pale face.  
  
"Paige..Sam..Patty.." Penny said slowly.  
  
Paige pulled away. "I'm sorry.." Paige said, as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve.  
  
"Don't be..It means so much to me, to hear you say that, Paige." Sam answered. "But I'm afraid I have to be getting back now." Sam said.  
  
Paige nodded. "When my daughter is born, please, come visit." Paige invited.'  
  
Sam nodded and took Patty's hand. Patty returned to her spirit state and then, in a swirl of white lights, Sam and Patty were gone. "Blessed be." Patty's voice rang through the air.  
  
Penny nodded and returned to her spirit state as well. "I must be leaving too. Goodbye my darlings and good luck. Blessed be." Penny said, as she disappeared in a swirl of white lights.  
  
Paige laid her hand on her stomach again.  
  
"Blessed be." Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige replied; in perfect unison.  
  
Glenn walked over to Paige and put his arm around her shoulders. "Congrats." Glenn said. "I know how much you've always wanted to meet your birth family." Glenn added.  
  
Paige hugged him. "Thanks." She replied. "Now, we're really late, and we should go." Paige said. She waved to her sisters and then orbed herself and Glenn out.  
  
Prue grabbed Piper's arm. "Piper, we've got that 'thing' we were suppose to do." Prue said, as she pulled her younger sister out of the attic.  
  
"Umm yeah...the 'thing'." Piper agreed, but she really had no idea what Prue was talking about.  
  
Cole turned to Phoebe. "Well?" Cole asked, as he looked around the almost empty attic.  
  
Phoebe shrugged. "Paris?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Cole smiled and shimmered behind her, grabbed her shoulders, and shimmered them out. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	26. Another Paige In History

A/N: Woo hoo! It's finally here, the wedding! Paige is now 6 months pregnant. There aren't any demonic attacks in this one, just some fluffy stuff and good ol' humor. Hope ya all like it.... I might add another chapter a little later today, just as a heads up. ;)  
  
Charmed At Last  
Chapter 26: Another Paige In History  
  
Paige examined herself in the mirror. The skirt on her wedding dress was hug, like some kind of Southern Bell dress. But her stomach was kinda big now, so the top of the dress was made to be loose. The dress was satin with a thin cover of silk lace. The dress had been her adoptive mother's wedding dress, for her something old. Piper had been kind enough to buy a small tiara to match the wedding veil, as her something new. Prue had let Paige wear a pearl neckless as her something borrowed and Patty, her birth mother, had gave her a pair of blue diamond earrings as her something blue. Patty had been allowed to come for the wedding. Her shoes were white, lace heels, and she wore white lace gloves. The sides of Paige's hair were pulled back into a half pony tail, but not all of her hair. Two stray, wavy strands hung on each side of her face. She wore a darkish-bright pink lipstick, that looked the best on her. Her cheeks were highlighted with pink, sparkly blush. Paige heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Paige called.  
  
"It's Piper." Piper answered, from outside the door. "May I come in?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah, come in." Paige answered. She heard the door squeak open and turned around. "I'm fat." Paige moaned.  
  
"No, Paige, you look beautiful!" Piper said. "In fact, I envy you." Piper added. Piper was wearing a pale pink peasent top with bell sleeves and a pastel, floaral printed skirt. She had on white, heeld sandles. Piper wore a light pink lipstick, but that was all the makeup she put on. Her nails were painted light pink for the wedding.  
  
"What?" Paige asked, in confusion.  
  
"I envy you." Piper repeated.  
  
"How so?" Paige asked. "I mean...I was the adoptive one. I should envy you." Paige said.  
  
"No. You were lucky and now you get to have a baby too. No that I'm complaing, I love my niece and she isn't even born yet, but I've just wanted kids for so long." Piper explained.  
  
"You'll have a daughter, you know it, don't worry." Paige cajoled.  
  
Before Piper could answer the door squeaked again. Piper turned around to see Prue, Phoebe, and Patty waiting at the door.  
  
Phoebe waved. "Hi?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Are we interrupting something?" Prue asked.  
  
Piper and Paige exchanged glances.  
  
"No..Nothing at all." Paige said.  
  
Piper quickly turned to Paige and sent her the, I'll talk to you later, look.  
  
Paige nodded in agreement. "Glad you found the time to come and find me." Paige said, as she looked at the now full room.  
  
"Paige, you look stunning!" Prue said. Prue was wearing a dark blue, long, satin dress that went to her ankles. Her heels matched the dress and had little diamonds, to clip onto the toe of each shoe. She had her hair pulled into a bun and tied with a dark lue, satin ribbon. Her cheeks had a slight shimmer of blush and her lips were done in a light red. Her nails were painted blue with little diamonds on them.  
  
"I love the gown!" Phoebe said. Phoebe wore a strapless forest green dress that went to her ankles, with a slit that went up to her knee, on the left side. Her long, wavy brown hair hung over her bare shoulders. Her lips were colored in deep red and her cheeks had a reddish glow to them. Phoebe's nails were painted emerald green and she had on matching heeled sandles.  
  
"It was my adoptive mom's wedding gown. She wanted me to have it." Paige responded, as a wistful look crossed her face, and quickly faded away.  
  
"I'm glad she was good to you." Patty said. Patty wore a long, pale yellow gown. Her nails were painted in a pearl color and she wore no makeup. Her golden brown hair hung down her back and she wore simple, white heels.  
  
Paige smiled. "Ya know, the gown does go great with your earrings." Paige said.  
  
Patty smiled. "Keep them. It isn't like I have use for them anyway, being a spirit and all." Patty said. "You do look beautiful." Patty said, as she admired her youngest daughter.  
  
"But I still look huge!" Paige complained.  
  
"A woman looks the most beautiful when she's pregnant." Prue said, trying to make Paige happy.  
  
"And since your pregnant and dressed to get married, it goes double for you!" Piper spoke up.  
  
A smile slowly swept across Paige's face. "Thanks you all." Paige said softly.  
  
Leo fastened Glenn's tie. "You know what you're getting yourself into, right?" Leo teased.  
  
"Yeah, a world of trouble." Glenn teased back, with a good laugh.  
  
"No man....Once you're with a Halliwell sister, it is waaaay more than trouble." Cole joked.  
  
"They're stubborn as hell!" Leo warned.  
  
"And soon you'll be stuck with two of 'em." Cole added, as he playfully punched Glenn in the arm.  
  
"Thanks for the warning, but I'm sure I'll make it out alive. I've known Paige since we were little kids...." Glenn said.  
  
"How was she then?" Leo asked.  
  
"Let's just say her personality has amplified about three or four...thousand...times more since then." Glenn said, with a sly grin.  
  
In a swirl of white lights Penny and Sam appeared in the center of the attic. "C'mon Sam. You've got a daughter to talk to." Penny said, as she led him out the door. Penny walked down the hallway until she came to her old room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Prue called.  
  
"Who else?" Penny asked.  
  
"Grams!" Piper called out, as she opened the door. Piper quickly hugged Penny.  
  
Penny walked into the room and smiled at Paige. "You look lovely." Penny said. "Oh..and I have someone who wants to talk to you." Penny said. Penny had on a long, white gown with bell sleeves, and definatly looked like a high priestess. Her shoes were white granny boots with golden trim. She wore light red lipstick but nothing more, makeup wise.  
  
Phoebe felt a sudden rush of insecurity and fright wash over her, thanks to her new power of empathy.  
  
Moments later Sam entered the room. He was wearing a black tux, white shirt, and black bow tie. He had on black, polished shoes and looked well dressed for the wedding.  
  
"Dad..." Paige said.  
  
'No wonder....He's really nervous about being around her...He feels so awful...' Phoebe thought, with a slight shiver. 'Guess I don't have as much control ovet this power as I thought...' Phoebe thought to herself.  
  
"I think we'd better leave them alone for a few minutes." Prue said, as she ushered everyone out of the room. "Have fun." Prue said, as she telekinetically shut the door.  
  
"Thanks for coming." Paige said.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I've already missed too much of your life." Sam said.  
  
"That means a lot to me." Paige said. "And I hope that maybe..you could come and visit every so often, so you won't miss all of my daught..your granddaughter's life." Paige said.  
  
"I'll see what I can do about that.." Sam said softly.  
  
"Now, you three are the bride's maids, correct?" Penny asked, looking at Prue, Piper, and Phoebe.  
  
"Of course." Prue said. Without warning her body went limp.  
  
Astral Prue appeared in the kitchen and grabbed 3 bouquets of flowers and walked back to the living room with them. Astral Prue handed a bouquet to Piper and Phoebe and then tossed the last bouquet into the air. Astral Prue faded away.  
  
Real Prue awoke and held out her hand, telekinetically catching the bouquet, before it could hit the ground.  
  
"Prue, I think the bride is suppose to throw the bouquet." Piper teased.  
  
Prue rolled her eyes. "So, can't a sister of the bride have some fun?" Prue asked.  
  
Leo, Cole, and Glenn walked in.  
  
Phoebe grinned. "Cole...You look really nice." Phoebe said, with a sly smile.  
  
Cole smiled back and winked. "You're sister's wedding, remember?" Cole said, rasing an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh yeah..." Phoebe said, as she frowned playfully.  
  
Each guy was dressed in a nice, black tux, crisp white shirt, and black tie. They had on brand new, polish black shoes, and new black socks.  
  
"Phoebe..." Penny warned.  
  
Phoebe nodded in response.  
  
"Take your places everyone!" Penny called.  
  
The group of guests took their places in their seats; Prue, Piper, and Phoebe gathered around the alter; and Glenn took his place before Penny.  
  
Penny turned to the CD player and waved her hand, telekinetically starting the wedding song; the music began to fill the house.  
  
Paige picked up her bouquet of lavender lilacs. "Guess that's my song?" Paige asked.  
  
Sam nodded and pulled the viel over Paige's head. "Congratulations Paige." Sam said, as he took her arm, and led her out the room. He walked Paige down the hall and slowly down the stairs.  
  
Everyone was looking at the stairway and when Paige and Sam appeared, everyone rose up.  
  
Sam slowly and carefully led his only daughter down the stairs of the Halliwell Manor and to the alter. Then Sam stepped back.  
  
Penny smiled as she looked at Paige and Glenn then she began. "We're gathered here today to announce the union of Paige Halliwell and Glenn Belland, long time sweetheats. This union shall not be broken for it binds the souls of both people, as one. Glenn, do you take Paige to be your wife; to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, to death do you part?" Penny asked.  
  
Glenn nodded. "I do." Glenn said, as he took Paige's hand.  
  
"And Paige, do you take Glenn to be your husband; to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, to death do you part?" Penny asked.  
  
Paige took Glenn's other hand. "I do." Paige said.  
  
Penny waved her hand and a red, velvet ribbon floated into the air. She then waved her hand again and the ribbon wrapped around Paige and Glenn's hands. "With the power of the witches around the world and the sould magic of the great Halliwell line, I now pronounce you wife and husband. You may kiss the bride." Penny said.  
  
Glenn gently lifted Paige's viel and passionatly kissed her. He could hear the cheer of everyone in the room, but they didn't seem important right now. He just wanted Paige.  
  
"I now give to you, Mr. and Mrs. Glenn and Paige Halliwell Belland." Penny replied, as she watched Glenn and Paige turn to face the crowd. Penny stepped down from the alter and walked to Paige and hugged her. "Congratulations my dear granddaughter. I knew you'd find your way home." Penny said.  
  
Paige hugged her back. "Thanks for making sure I had a lit path to follow." Paige replied.  
  
Penny then walked over to Glenn and shook his hand. "Welcome, to the Halliwell family. Take good care of her." Penny said.  
  
"I promise to. And thank you, Mrs. Halliwell." Glenn replied.  
  
"Penny, please." Penny answered.  
  
Paige looked at the crowd. "Who wants to catch the bouquet?" Paige asked.  
  
Prue and Phoebe looked at each other, then raised their hands at the same time.  
  
Paige smirked and then turned around, then threw a swirl of orbs into the air, behind her. The orbs vanished and then reformed, as a falling bouquet.  
  
Prue waved her hand and telekinetically pulled the bouquet to her, over Phoebe's head.  
  
Phoebe grinned and channeled Prue's emotions. She had become quite good at this over the last few weeks. Phoebe's body then went limp.  
  
Astral Phoebe appeared in front of Prue and jumped into the air, spin kicking the bouquet away from Prue and flying high into the air. Astral Phoebe disappeared.  
  
Phoebe awoke and levitated into the air, catching the bouquet as it went sailing at her, then she levitated to the ground and held up her prize. "Wha la!" Phoebe said. "I guess I'll be getting married next?" Pheoebe asked, more as a statement. Then she winked at Cole.  
  
Prue glared at Phoebe. "I hate you..." Prue joked.  
  
"I know." Phoebe replied, with a smirk. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	27. The Power Of Cake

A/N: Well, here is the next chapter I said that I might post. And don't worry, there is some fighting action in this one....  
  
Charmed At Last  
Chapter 27: The Power Of Cake  
  
Paige finished slicing the cake and placed the last piece of the cake on the plate. "Please hold out your eagerly awaiting hands." Paige instructed.  
  
Without a second of hesitation everyone held out their hands.  
  
"Plates of cake, for everyone!" Paige called. In a swirl of orbs each plate of cake orbed out and then orbed in, one in each guest's hands. "You're welcome." Paige said, with a huge grin. 'God I love this power!' Paige thought. Paige patted her round belly. "Now, what do ya say we grab a nice big piece of cake for us and a nice large cup of punch?" Paige asked, as she looked at her belly. She felt a small kick. "My thoughts exactly." Paige said. She cut herself a rather large piece of cake and then looked over at the punch bowl. "Punch!" Paige called. Orbs filled the bowl of punch and then disappeared, moments later orbs filled a plastic lavender cup and the cup filled with punch. "Cup." Paige called, as she held out her hand. The cup of punch orbed out and then orbed into Paige's awaiting hand. Paige immediatly took a long drink of the sweet punch and then orbed out.  
  
Paige orbed in, next to her sisters, on the couch. "How ya'll doin'?" Paige asked, as she stuffed her mouth with a large forkful of cake.  
  
"Great." Piper answered. "I love the colors." Piper added.  
  
Paige grinned and swallowed her mouthful of cake. "I love the cake! Pipes, how can I ever thank you for making us such a wonderful cake?!" Paige asked.  
  
"'Us'?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I'm speaking for two." Paige said, as she patted her stomach.  
  
"Ohhhh..." Phoebe mumbled.  
  
Paige took another forkful of cake. "Mmmmm!" Paige mumbled, through her mouthful. Suddenly Paige's eyes got wide and she quickly swallowed her mouthful. "My cake!" Paige gasped. She quickly orbed out.  
  
Prue, Piper, and Phoebe exchanged glances.  
  
"Uh oh...I bet.." Prue said, but before she could finish, her body went limp.  
  
Astral Prue appeared in the kitchen next to Paige. "A demon came..." Astral Prue finished. Then she watched a warlock blink in. "Or warlock, same difference." Astral Prue said.  
  
The warlock hurled an energy ball at Paige, who was standing by the cake. "No way!" Paige yelled. A glowing white ball of light appeared in her hand and she hurled it at the energy ball, on impact, they both exploded. "Warlock!" Paige hissed. In a swirl of orbs the warlock vanished and then orbed in, immediatly smashing face first into floor. Paige turned to the table and saw one of the knives for the cake. "Knife!" Paige yelled. The knife orbed out and then orbed in, stuck in the center of the warlock's chest, he then burst into a firery vanquish.  
  
"Nice work." Astral Prue said, very impressed to say the least.  
  
Paige shrugged. "No biggie...I just sensed something evil about to appear in the kitchen and didn't want my cake getting ruined." Paige said, coolly.  
  
"Meet us back on the couch?" Astral Prue asked.  
  
"Mhmm." Paige said, as she orbed out.  
  
Astral Prue faded away.  
  
Prue awoke, just as Paige was orbing in. "Hola, again." Prue said.  
  
"Moshi moshi." Paige replied.  
  
"What was that all about?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Same old, same old. But this time my powers kicked in and I sense the warlock, so I had to save my innocent cake." Paige said.  
  
"Oh yeah, the cake, a real innocent." Piper replied, in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Ha ha..." Paige retorted.  
  
A woman waved her hand over a small glass ball and the image of Paige became a close up. "Well, you won't have them for much longer." The woman sneered. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	28. A Half Can Make A Difference

A/N: Wow, thanks, I never expected to get so many wonderful reviewers on this story...Or so many reviews; there are almost 100 reviews on this story already! Thanks everyone and here is the next awaited chapter!  
  
Charmed At Last  
Chapter 28: A Half Can Make A Difference  
  
A shimmer of magic washed over the Halliwell manor.  
  
Leo stood up, hearing a call from The Elders. "Piper, I have to go, it's urgent. I'll be right back." Leo said, from across the room. Without another word, he orbed out.  
  
Phoebe placed her hand to her head. "Whoa...I just had the weirdest sensation. Like something was being pulled right out of me." Phoebe said.  
  
Prue gave Phoebe a suspicious look. "You too?" Prue asked, as she blinked to clear her vision.  
  
Phoebe nodded. "So, it wasn't just me?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I felt it too." Piper said. She waved her hand over her face, feeling a little hot.  
  
"Ditto...But it didn't feel like a rip, rather a small tug." Paige said.  
  
"I felt a rip." Prue, Piper, and Phoebe said in unison.  
  
"I wonder if anyone else felt it?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Maybe that's why Leo just up and orbed?" Prue suggested.  
  
"The Elders probably know something they aren't telling us." Paige said.  
  
There was a shimmer and then 2 women and 2 men appeared.  
  
A red head shot a blast of fire at Piper.  
  
Piper raised her hands to freeze the fire but nothing happened. "Prue!" Piper shrieked, as she continued to wave her hands.  
  
Prue waved her hand and nothing happened. "Piper du.." Prue screamed, but before she could finish, she was hurled into the wall.  
  
Piper smashed back into the wall, as flames began to scorch her body.  
  
Phoebe noticed one of the men send a plasma beam at her and she jumped into the air, but fell back with a thud, right in the path of the plasma beam.  
  
"Phoebe!" Paige screamed. She held out her hand creating a white ball of light and hurled the light ball between Phoebe and the beam. But as the ball hit the beam, the ball was destroyed, but the beam kept going. "Duck!" Paige screamed.  
  
Phoebe flipped to the side, barely dodging the plasma beam. 'Why the hell aren't our powers working? Oh my God! It must have been that thing that we felt!' Phoebe thought, as she jumped to her feet. She ran out and did a jumping spin kick, right into the woman who fire blasted Piper. She watched the woman fly back into the wall.  
  
Paige rushed over to Piper, who was laying unconcious on the floor, with burns all over her body. "Leo! Leo!" Paige yelled. "It'll be okay Piper, I promise, we'll figure this out!" Paige said, as she stroked Piper's head.  
  
"Paige! Look out!" Phoebe shrieked.  
  
Paige looked up to see a plasma beam flying at her. Paige closed her eyes, covered her face, and braced herself for the impact. Suddenly she orbed out and then back in. Paige opened her eyes and stared behind her, as the plasma beam hit a chair and shattered it. "I can still orb!" Paige yelled. Paige grabbed Piper's hand and orbed them out.  
  
Phoebe flipped out of the way of an incoming energy ball and then sent a punch into one of the demon's faces.  
  
Paige orbed in, next to Prue, who was bleeding from her head. "Shit!" Paige cursed. "Leo! Leo!" Paige screamed at the top of her lungs. "You're wife is dying!" Paige screamed.  
  
Moments later Leo orbed in and placed his hands over Piper's chest.  
  
"Give me one of your hands." Paige insisted.  
  
Leo placed his left hand in Paige's hand and Paige placed her free hand over Prue's head.  
  
With that a golden light began to glow from Leo and Paige's free hands.  
  
Prue and Piper's wounds began to magically heal until they were gone.  
  
Leo let Paige's hand go and helped Piper up.  
  
Paige grabbed Prue's hands and helped her up as well.  
  
"How come you have your powers and we don't?" Prue asked.  
  
"Because, a demon has cast a spell over the Manor to take away a witch's powers, all who that were inside of the Manor at the time were effected." Leo answered.  
  
"Paige was in here too, but she can still orb and partially heal." Prue said.  
  
"Since she is half whitelighter and those are whitelighter or partially whitelighter powers, she still has them. The demon made a mistake and cast it just to take a witch's powers. So anything that is witchly, she doesn't have." Leo explained.  
  
"Nor does my baby. My telekinetic orbing and ability to sense evil are gone. My baby can create light balls, but they're harmless." Paige said.  
  
"Hey!" Phoebe shouted. "A little help here?!" Phoebe called, as she flipped over an energy ball.  
  
"Be right there." Paige said. She orbed out and then her orbs reappeared behind the plasma beam demon. Her orbs rammed into his back, picking him up from the ground, and then smashing him into the wall. The orbs vanished and then Paige orbed in behind the fire throwing demoness. She looked behind her and grabbed metal letter opener. Paige jabbed the letter opener through the demoness's back and she burst into a dusty vanquish.  
  
"Cool." Phoebe said.  
  
"Not bad for a six month pregnant lady, is it?" Paige asked.  
  
"Not bad at all." Phoebe said, as she high fived her little sister. "Orb me over to him." Phoebe said, as she pointed to the plasma beam throwing demon.  
  
Paige took Phoebe's hand and orbed them out.  
  
Prue looked at Piper. "Let's go help." Prue said, as she grabbed a potted plant from the hallway.  
  
Paige and Phoebe orbed in.  
  
Phoebe walked over to the demon and wrapped her arm around his neck, with a swift move, she broke the demon's neck. She stepped back and he dissolved into floor, vanquished.  
  
Prue motioned for Paige.  
  
Paige orbed out.  
  
Phoebe spun around to the 2, remaining demons. "Who's next?" Phoebe asked, as she got into an offensive position.  
  
Paige orbed in and grabbed Prue's hand.  
  
"Behind him." Prue said, as she pointed to the remaining male demon.  
  
Paige grabbed Prue's hand and orbed them out.  
  
Piper already knew Prue's plans and rolled her eyes. "What? No volunteers? I guess we'll have to pick then...you!" Piper said, as she pointed to the demoness.  
  
Prue and Paige orbed in.  
  
Prue held up the potted plant. "Take this, asshole!" Prue snapped, as she beat the demon over the head with the potted plant.  
  
The demon fell to the ground and Paige grabbed one of the sharp shards of the potted plant. "Say bye bye." Paige said, as she stabbed the demon with the shard. He bursts into flames and was vanquished.  
  
With the demise of her fellow demons, the last remaing demoness, shimmered out.  
  
"Scardy demon!" Phoebe called out.  
  
Paige looked pissed. "And on my wedding day!" Paige roared with anger. "Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause the seen, to be unseen!" Paige yelled out. White lights swirled around the room and everything returned to normal. "I want revenge...And all my powers back!" Paige said. TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
A/N: P.S. Thanks again! 


	29. Orb Me Up

A/N: I'll be skipping ahead in time again in the next chapter...To the birth of Paige's baby! I hope you'll decide to keep reading!  
  
Charmed At Last  
Chapter 29: Orb Me Up  
  
"What do we do about this?" Paige asked, as she looked at her sisters and back to Leo. "What else did The Elders say?" Paige asked.  
  
"They refuse to give out anymore information. They want you to figure it out." Leo said.  
  
Paige glared. "Well they will tell us." Paige said, with a sudden burst of energy. "Leo, orb me 'Up There'. Right now!" Paige ordered.  
  
Leo shook his head. "No, I can't! You know that only whitelighters are allowed up there! It's against the rules to take you." Leo said, in a defensive tone.  
  
"I don't care! Hello?!" Paige said, as she orbed out and then orbed back in. "Whitelighter here!" Paige said.  
  
"Half whitelighter, Paige. And the answer is still no. I'm sorry, it is against the rules!" Leo said.  
  
Paige glared. "You've broken rules before. Unless you aren't married to Piper..." Paige countered.  
  
"That's different!" Leo shot back.  
  
"How so?" Paige asked.  
  
Leo didn't say anything.  
  
"That's what I thought. Now orb me up. I'm half whitelighter and I'm entitled to go up there!" Paige said. She patted her stomach. "And so is my baby. She is one-fourth whitelighter too, ya know." Paige said.  
  
Leo sighed. "Paige..." Leo pleaded.  
  
"Leo!" Paige warned.  
  
Prue looked Leo in the eyes. "She's right you know." Prue said.  
  
Piper stood up. "Honey..." Piper began.  
  
"C'mn Leo..." Phoebe added.  
  
"No, don't gang up on me..." Leo begged.  
  
"Then take me up." Paige said, as she held out her hand.  
  
Leo sighed and took Paige's hand. "I'm gonna be in a hell of a lot of trouble for this..." Leo mumbled to himself, as he orbed them out.  
  
Leo and Paige orb into a huge, misty white room.  
  
"Wow...Bright and misty...." Paige said, as she looked around.  
  
"Leo!" A male's voice boomed from nowhere.  
  
Leo jumped and then regained his composure. "Yes?" Leo asked.  
  
"Why have you brought a witch up here? You know it is against the rules." The voice boomed.  
  
"B.." Leo tried to explain, but was abruptly cut off by Paige.  
  
"Because I wanted to come up here. It is half of my heritage, after all. I should be entitled to it. And I feel insulted that you called me a witch, I'm half witch, or did you forget?" Paige asked.  
  
There was a silence.  
  
Paige rolled her eyes and decided to continue. "And now that I know how to orb up here, you'll be seeing a lot more of me, without Leo's help. First of all, I want to get a few things straight. You need to get off the 'almighty power trip' thing! Just give us the information so we can save the world for cryin' out loud and for two, cut back on the damn rules. They are so annoying." Paige said. Paige took a breath. "Now, as I was saying, who is the demon who stole our witchly powers?" Paige asked.  
  
There was a long pause. "You dare to speak to us, The Elders, in such a way?" The voice asked, in a softer tone.  
  
"What kind of question is that? I just did speak to you like that so why would I be afraid to?" Paige asked. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"No one has ever dared to speak in such a way to us, especially in our domain." The voice said.  
  
"Yeah? Looks like I've made history, again! Woo, go Paige!" Paige retorted, sarcastically. "Now, stop avoiding my question. Who is the demon." Paige asked, in a stern voice.  
  
Leo closed his eyes, waiting for the worst.  
  
"Her name is Ninya. She is ancient and known for her powerful spells and abilities in the Underworld. She keeps to herself and only comes out when she has a powerful plan at work." The voice answered.  
  
"And why wouldn't you share this with Leo?" Paige asked.  
  
"We felt that he didn't need to tell you." The voice answered.  
  
"Ha. That is one lousy answer. Why?" Paige asked.  
  
There was no reply.  
  
"Like I said, 'power trip'." Paige said. Suddenly she began to sense something bad at the Manor. "Oh no!" Paige gasped.  
  
Leo turned to Paige. "I sense them too!" Leo said.  
  
"I'll be back!" Paige said, as she orbed out.  
  
Leo orbed out after her.  
  
Paige and Leo orbed in, simotaniously.  
  
Paige ran up behind Piper and shoved them both to the ground, barely missing a fire ball.  
  
"What took so damn long?!" Phoebe grumbled.  
  
"I had to give them a good yelling first. But I managed to get more info on this demon!" Paige said, as she helped Piper up.  
  
Phoebe landed a swift kick right into the demon's gut and she watched him shimmer out. "I'm beginning to miss my powers.." Phoebe moaned.  
  
Paige orbed out.  
  
"So, Paige actually got through to The Elders?" Prue asked, in complete surprise.  
  
"I guess so..." Leo said.  
  
Paige orbed back in, with the Book of Shadows in hand. She flipped through the pages for about three minutes and then smiled. "Ninya, like The Elders said, is a power ancient demoness who is known for her special powers and spells. It'll definatly take a Power of Four spell to vanquish her. But we'll need potions to replicate our powers, first." Paige said. She pointed to the picture of Ninya.  
  
*****3 Hours Later*****  
  
The guests from Paige's wedding had been sent home because of the sudden developments; all but Penny, Patty, and Sam. They were almost ready to leave though.  
  
Paige orbed in. "Are the potions ready?" Paige asked, as she looked at Piper.  
  
"Yep. They came out perfectly after using a drop of each of our blood to replicate our powers." Piper said. "But there is one catch." Piper added.  
  
"Yes?" Paige asked.  
  
"You can only use the potions made from your own blood." Penny replied.  
  
"Oh.." Paige said.  
  
"And..." Piper added.  
  
"And there another 'and'?" Paige asked.  
  
"Mhmmm...We only have like four bottles each, so use them wisely. You have to drink the potion to use it." Piper explained.  
  
"Just four? Why can't we make more?" Paige asked.  
  
"Your blood is loosing the powers, due to the spell. So it won't work again." Penny said.  
  
"Is there a summoning spell for Ninya?" Piper asked.  
  
Phoebe walked in to hear Piper's last comment. "I'm working on that right now." Phoebe said. "So far I have: 'Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, Ninya dear come hither here, come to us, we sisters four call you near, come to us, settle here!'" Phoebe said, as she read from her paper.  
  
"That sounds like a good spell." Patty complimented.  
  
"I think it sounds good. Is there a vanquishing potion?" Paige asked.  
  
"We'll need a piece of flesh." Phoebe said. Phoebe pulled out a piece of paper. "Make this potion and we'll add the flesh when we get it." Phoebe said.  
  
Piper took the paper from Phoebe's hand and placed it in her pocket. "Your powers are ready. Like Grams told Paige, you only have four bottles, so use them wisely. You have to drink the potion in order to use the powers." Piper said, as she handed the bottles to Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe nodded. "Thanks." Phoebe said, as she stuffed the potions in her pockets. "Where's Prue?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"She walked out a few minutes before Paige came in." Piper answered.  
  
Prue walked in behind Phoebe. "Someone called?" Prue asked.  
  
"Yeah, I have the summoning spell and now we just need Piper to make the potion so we can add the flesh into, after we summon her." Phoebe said.  
  
"Great. Looks like we're on a roll." Prue said. She turned to Paige. "And it's all thanks to you, for knocking...or rather orbing some sense into their heads." Prue half joked.  
  
Paige shrugged. "It was coming." Paige said, as if it were no big deal.  
  
"Done!" Piper announced.  
  
"Fast!" Paige replied.  
  
"Well, what can I say? I'm a great chef." Piper said. "Now we just need the flesh." Piper said, as she pointed to the bubbling potion.  
  
Penny turned to Patty and Sam. "I think we should be going now." Penny replied.  
  
Piper walked to Penny and gave her a tight hug. "Grams, please come back and visit soon!" Piper said, as she released her grandmother. She then turned to her mother and gave her a hug too. "Mom, I want you back here A.S.A.P. too!" Piper said, with little tears in her eyes. She stepped back to let her sisters have their round of hugs.  
  
Phoebe smiled. "What Piper said. I really miss you all, so please, come back soon!" She requested. Then she hugged Penny and then hugged Patty. "Bye Grams, buy mom." Phoebe said.  
  
Prue stepped forward and quickly gave her mother a hug. "Love ya, mom." Prue whispered. She then quickly hugged Grams. "Come back soon, bye Grams." Prue said.  
  
Finally Paige stepped in. She quickly hugged her mother. "Bye mom, I'm glad I got to spend a little more time with you, again." Paige whispered. She then hugged Penny. "And Grams, I do enjoy getting to know you as well." Paige said. She finally turned to her father. "And Sam..I'm really glad you decided to come to my wedding, it means so much to me." Paige said.  
  
Sam nodded. "It meant a lot to me as well." He replied.  
  
Paige reached out and hugged her father. "Bye...dad.." She whispered, to him.  
  
Sam smiled. "Bye Paige." He said, before letting go.  
  
Penny waved to her four granddaughters. "Bye my girls. Blessed be." She whispered. Then she disappeared, in a swirl of white lights.  
  
Patty and Sam took hands.  
  
"Blessed be." Patty said.  
  
Patty and Sam, then vanished, in a swirl of white lights.  
  
"Blessed be!" Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige called out.  
  
Paige wiped a few tears from her eyes and the turned to her sisters. "So...the summoning spell?" She asked.  
  
Phoebe nodded and held up the spell.  
  
The Charmed Ones took a look at Phoebe's summoning spell and then took hands. "Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, Ninya dear come hither here, come to us, we sisters four call you near, come to us, settle here! Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, Ninya dear come hither here, come to us, we sisters four call you near, come to us, settle here! Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, Ninya dear come hither here, come to us, we sisters four call you near, come to us, settle here! Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, Ninya dear come hither here, come to us, we sisters four call you near, come to us, settle here!" Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige chanted in unison. Wind began to swirl around in the center of the kitchen and then flames burst from the floor.  
  
Then a woman appeared. She had thick, blonde hair, and hypnotizing blue eyes. "You!" She hissed.  
  
Piper grabbed a potion from her pocket and gulped it down. She then flicked her wrists and blasted off a small piece of Ninya's should and the bloody piece of flesh fell to the floor.  
  
Paige grabbed a bottle from her pocket and gulped it down. She made a face that meant the potion tasted horrible tried to ignore it. "Flesh!" Paige yelled. The piece of flesh orbed out and then orbed in, in the bubbling pot.  
  
Piper quickly gulped down another bottle of the potion and flicked her wrists, trying to freeze Ninya. It worked, but Ninya was slowly breaking through the freeze.  
  
"Hurry!" Prue yelled.  
  
Piper turned to the potion and stirred it a few times, then as she was about to pour it into a bottle, a plasma ball came wizzing at her.  
  
Phoebe gulped down a potion and immediatly picked up on Ninya's hatred for the Charmed Ones. Phoebe held out her hand and used Ninya's powers to redirect the plasma ball back at her.  
  
Paige gulped down another potion and again, made a face. "Piper, no time. Potion!" Paige yelled. The potion orbed out from the pot and orbed in, on Ninya's stomach.  
  
She began to scream in agony as the potion burned through her and then she exploded, into a vanquish.  
  
A magic wave washed over the Halliwell Manor again.  
  
"My powers! I think there back, did you guys feel that too?" Phoebe asked. She took a running leap and levitated into the air. "Woo hoo!" Phoebe yelped with joy.  
  
"Apple!" Paige yelled. An apple from the fruit bowl orbed out and then orbed in, in Paige's hand. She took a large bite of the apple. "Yum...My pow...ers...are def...inatly back..." Paige mumbled, through her mouthful.  
  
Prue flicked her wrist and sent the dirty potion pan into the sink. "So are mine." Piper said.  
  
Paige thought for a moment and then tossed the apple into the air. A white light ball appeared in her hand and she tossed it at the apple. On impact, the apple exploded into nothingness. "And so are her powers." Paige said, as she patted her ever growing stomach.  
  
"Since we've saved everyone once again, what do ya say we go out for a movie?" Prue asked.  
  
Piper, Phoebe, and Paige nodded.  
  
"Race ya too the car!" Prue said. Then Prue's body went limp.  
  
"Hey!" Paige yelled, as she orbed out.  
  
Phoebe, taking the moment just before Paige could orb out, channeled her emotions. Phoebe grinned and orbed out herself.  
  
"Hey! No fair!" Piper yelled, as she walked through the house.  
  
Astral Prue appeared and Paige orbed in at exactly the same time. "Hey!" Astral Prue and Paige said to each other. "You used magic too!" They both accused each other.  
  
Moments later Phoebe orbed in.  
  
"Who said you could channel those?" Paige asked.  
  
Phoebe smiled innocently. "Wasn't me..." Phoebe said, sweetly.  
  
Astral Prue faded away.  
  
Moments later Piper walked out of the house, followed by Prue.  
  
"I won!" Prue and Paige said at the same time.  
  
"No way. It was an astral, not your real body!" Paige accused.  
  
"But I never said astrals weren't allowed." Prue countered.  
  
Piper and Phoebe rolled their eyes. "Tie!" They both called out, in annoyance.  
  
"Now get in the car!" Piper hollered.  
  
The four sisters hopped into the car and shut the doors, moments later the car pulled out of the drive way, heading to the theater. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	30. The Big Bang

A/N: The chapter you've all been waiting for! The birth of Pearlinda! Woo hoo! (BTW, I will be going to 40 chapters for this story and then I'll be ending it. But have no fear, I've already written the first chapter to a sequal....)  
  
Charmed At Last  
Chapter 30: The Big Bang  
  
*****July 4, 2001*****  
  
Paige placed her hand over her huge 7 month pregnant belly and sighed, as she scooted off the doctor's cold, metal table.  
  
"Everything looks fine, Miss Halliwell." Dr. Janie Mallie replied.  
  
"Mrs. Halliwell." Paige corrected. "Or Mrs. Belland, what you prefer. But I'm not a 'Miss' anymore." Paige said.  
  
Dr. Mallie nodded apologetically. "I'm sorry." She apologized. She handed Paige her bag of clothes.  
  
Paige grasped the bag and walked into the restroom to get changed. Suddenly a a pain shot through her stomach and she grasped the door handle. "Oh God!" Paige gasped.  
  
Dr. Mallie rushed to Paige's side. "Mrs. Halliwell? Are you alright? What's wrong?" She asked, with concern.  
  
"My stomach, a shooting pain!" Paige cried out, as she fell to the floor, doubling over in pain.  
  
Dr. Mallie grabbed the phone that connected to the main office. "Get a room for a Mrs. Paige Halliwell! Now! I think she may be in early labor!" Dr. Mallie said in a firm voice.  
  
Paige's eyes widened. "Early labor?! No!" Paige yelped. "No! No m..." Before she could finish her sentence, another pain shot through her stomach. A few more of the sharp pains and Paige's world fell into darkness.  
  
Piper tapped her fingers on the steering wheel of her parked car. She'd been waiting in the car for over an hour for Paige. "Sheesh, it was only suppose to be forty-five minutes....Maybe it took forever in the waiting room, as usual." Piper said to herself. "Come on Paige...I'm tired of waiting..." Piper continued to complain. Piper sighed and got out of the car, carefully shutting the door behind her. She walked up to the front desk. "Excuse me? Is my sist..." But before Piper could finish, she caught a glimpse of Paige being wheeled down the hall and through two doors. Piper rushed down the hall after her, but was caught by 2, large doctors.  
  
"You can't go in there!" One of the men replied.  
  
"But my sister! I just saw them take her in there! I have to go!" Piper said, as she tried to push past them.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, you can't!" The other man said, sternly.  
  
'I so do not have time for this!' Piper thought. She flicked her wrists and the two men froze and she rushed behind them. With another wave of her hand they unfroze and she rushed through the doors.  
  
The men turned around to see the doors shut closed and they ran in after her.  
  
Piper ran over to Paige. "Paige?! Oh God, Paige! Honey, it'll be okay..." Piper said, as she moved the hair from Paige's face. Piper turned to Dr. Mallie. "What's wrong with her?!" Piper demanded.  
  
"You shouldn't be in here! Who are you?" Dr. Mallie asked.  
  
"Her older sister! Now, why is she in here?!" Piper asked, again.  
  
"We believe your sister is in early labor." Dr. Mallie announced.  
  
"What? But she's only seven months pregnant! How can that be?!" Piper asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, you'll have to leave now." Dr. Mallie said.  
  
The two men grabbed Piper by the arms and took her out of the room.  
  
Prue was sitting on the counter waving her hands, telekinetically washing the dishes. Then she heard the phoen ring and waved her hand, setting the dishes back into the sink. She slid across the counter and waved her hand at the phone, telekinetically pulling it to her. "Prue Halliwell here, how may I help you?" Prue asked.  
  
"Prue?" Piper's stuttering voice was heard.  
  
Prue could immediatly tell something was wrong. "Piper? What's wrong?" Prue asked immediatly.  
  
"It's Paige!" Piper cried out.  
  
"Paige?! What's wrong with her? Did you get attacked? Is the baby okay?!" Prue asked. Her mind was racing with questions now.  
  
"They think...they think that she's in early labor!" Piper stammered.  
  
"Oh God! I'll be right there with Phoebe!" Prue said, as she jumped down from the table and hung up the phone. Prue rushd out to her car, jumped in, and drove down to the Bay Mirror.  
  
Phoebe was busy typing at her computer when there was a knock at her door. "Come in." Phoebe said, as she kept typing.  
  
"Phoebe?" A woman's voice asked. It was Phoebe's new assistant, Rachele.  
  
"Mhmm?" Phoebe asked, finally looking up.  
  
"You're sister is here, she says you need to come with her, it's urgent." Rachele announced.  
  
Phoebe grabed her coat. "Thanks!" Phoebe said, as she rushed past Rachele. Phoebe walked out into the rokm and immediatly felt a sense of fear and panic. She looked at the doorway and saw Prue. "Prue?! What's going on?!" Phoebe asked, with concern.  
  
Piper tapped her fingers as she sat in the waiting room on news of her sister. Prue had already called her, saying she and Phoebe were on their way. Leo was sitting next to her, trying to keep her calm, and Glenn was coming from the other end of town. "Leo, I'm scared." Piper said.  
  
Leo wrapped his arms around Piper. "I know...I am too.." Leo said. "Just have faith." Leo whispered.  
  
Piper was trembling now and then she saw Dr. Mallie coming their way. "Leo, the doctor!" Piper said.  
  
Prue and Phoebe rushed through the doors of the room.  
  
Phoebe winced as she felt all the pain, suffering, and fear that was built up in the room. Not just from her sisters, but everyone in the room.  
  
"There!" Prue said, as she pointed to Piper and Leo.  
  
Prue and Phoebe rushed over to them.  
  
"Any news?" Prue asked.  
  
"And you would be?" Dr. Mallie asked.  
  
"Prue and my little sister Phoebe Halliwell. Paige's other sisters." Prue answered. "How is she?" Prue asked.  
  
"Stable, right now. She is indeed, in early labor. This could be fatal, but it's too early to tell." Dr. Mallie said.  
  
"To who? Fatal to who?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"One or both of them." Dr. Mallie replied.  
  
"Is she awake?" Prue asked.  
  
"Yes." Dr. Mallie replied.  
  
"Can we see her?" Leo asked.  
  
"And you are?" Dr. Mallie questioned.  
  
"My husband!" Piper interjected.  
  
Dr. Mallie slowly nodded. "But only for a short time." She added. "Only one other person with be allowed to stay in the room during the birth." Dr. Mallie explained. Dr. Mallie waved her hand, motioning for them to follow her. Moments later she enetered Paige's room and watched as Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Leo entered behind her. "I'll leave you five alone." Dr. Mallie said, as she left the room.  
  
Piper smiled down at Paige. "Honey, it'll be okay. We're here now." Piper said, soothingly.  
  
Paige's face was red and wet. Strands of her long, almost black, hair were stuck to her face. "Piper..." Paige whispered, her voice barely audiable. "I'm so afraid..." Paige said.  
  
Phoebe turned away, almost feeling sick. She could feel every last it of pain and fright that Paige had in her. She couldn't make it go away, it just kept getting stronger.  
  
Paige cried out in pain as another, stronger, contraction hit. Paige squeezed onto Piper's hand.  
  
Piper winced at the sheer tightness of Paige's grasp.  
  
Phoebe clutched her stomach, feeling Paige's pain as well.  
  
Minutes later the contraction passed. "Wher..where is Glenn?" Paige asked, through gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh his way, don't worry. He will be here!" Piper assured her, as she put emphasis on the word, will.  
  
Prue walked over to Paige's other side. "Missy paige, everything is going to be okay. I promise...I'm your big sister, trust me." Prue said.  
  
Paige weakly smiled up at Prue. 'Considering how long she's known me and how much time we've spent together, I can't believe she treats me just like she would Piper or Phoebe...Wow, everything that Piper and Phoebe said about is true, she is an amazing sister...' Paige thought. For a moment all the pain was gone and she just thought about everything that had happened in the last year or so. 'Oh no! Not again!' Paige thought, as she felt another contraction. She screamed out in pain and then it was gone. They were becoming faster now. "How long has it been?" Paige asked.  
  
"Since you've been in here?" Piper asked.  
  
Paige nodded, as best she could.  
  
"A few hours.." Piper said.  
  
The door burst open and Glenn ran in. "Oh Paige! I'm so sorry! I should've been here, I'm sorry!" Glenn apologized. He kissed his wife on the cheek.  
  
"Its...okay Gl..Glenn...really, you wer..were busy..." Paige spoke. Her words were slurred and her voice quiet now.  
  
"No, I should've came...I'm so sorry.." Glenn said, as she pulled up a chair and sat down by her. "How are you?" Glenn asked.  
  
"Ho..how do you...think I am?" Paige asked. Suddenly she let out another ear piercing scream.  
  
Glenn grabbed her hands. "I'm here, it's okay, I'm here." Glenn said softly.  
  
Dr. Mallie re-entered the room. "You'll all have to leave now. Except for the one person staying with her." Dr. Mallie replied.  
  
"I'll be staying." Glenn said.  
  
Piper glared. "He's her husband." Piper clarified, before the doctor could ask who he was.  
  
Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Leo took turns hugging Paige goodbye.  
  
"We'll be just outside and we'll see ya in a bit." Prue called, as they exited the room.  
  
Phoebe cringed. "Piper, Prue....She felt so scared and in pain..." Phoebe whispered. Not that Phoebe didn't already know what she was going through....  
  
Dr. Mallie handed Glenn a hospital gown and mask to put on, while he was in the delivery room.  
  
Glenn walked into the bathroom.  
  
"Now Paige, this is very early so there are many risks involved." Dr. Mallie explained.  
  
Paige nodded and let out another horrifying scream.  
  
Glenn rushed out with the mask and gown on, over his clothes, and began to rub Paige's back.  
  
As Paige began to calm down anther painful contraction ripped through her stomach and she let out another scream.  
  
"That was less than two minutes apart!" Dr. Mallie said. She walked to the door and picked up the phone. "Yes, please, now! Mhmm. Less than two minutes apart...Good, thank you." Dr. Mallie said into the phone and then hung up. "Get ready Paige, this baby is coming..." Dr. Mallie warned.  
  
Glenn walked over to a sink and grabbed a towel. He quickly ran it under ice cold water and then sqeezed the extra water out. He folded it nicely and came back to Paige, placing it over Paige's head.  
  
She relaxed a little as she felt the cool cloth and then she felt another contraction and grabbed Glenn's hand, sqeezing it until it was white. Another scream escaped her and then she fell back, very weak now.  
  
Glenn winced at his hand, but knew that it was better than letting Paige go at it alone, he had it easy. "We'll make it through this. Just think about holding our baby Paige..." Glenn soothed.  
  
Paige nodded. She was so greatful to have such a wonderful man as her friend, husband, and father of her child. "I..I know...Thank yo..you...For ev..ery thing..." Paige breathed out. With that, she let out another glass shattering scream, as two nurses entered the room.  
  
Dr. Mallie walked to Paige's side. "Okay Paige, we're almost ready to have you start pushing." She explained. "Not quite yet though." Dr. Mallie added.  
  
Phoebe's pale face was beginning to clear. Paige's pain and fear were slowly fading away and Phoebe was glad. She hated that intense pain and undying fear she felt in that room. "I hope Paige is okay in there..." Phoebe said.  
  
"I second that." Piper said, as she raised her hand.  
  
"Third.." Prue added.  
  
"Unanimous." Leo concluded.  
  
"Pheebs, what was up with you in there?" Prue asked.  
  
"Paige...She just felt horrible." Phoebe said.  
  
"I thought you had a good control over that power by now?" Piper said.  
  
"I did too, but I guess there was just so much emotion coming from Paige....I don't have it under full control." Phoebe said. Phoebe reached into her pocket for a tissue and she pulled it out. As she unwrapped the tissue, a lip balm fell out of the tissue.  
  
"What's that?" Piper asked, as she leaned in to look more closely.  
  
"Some lip balm Paige let me borrow yesterday." Phoebe said, as she picked it up to put it back in her pocket. Then she felt a sudden rush of energy run through her and was sucked into a premonition.  
  
*****Premonition*****  
  
Dr. Mallie walked over to Paige, holding the newborn baby in her arms. As she was about to hand Pearl to Paige, one of the nurses yelled something. "What?" She asked, turning around.  
  
"I said, give me the child!" The nurse howeled, as she transformed into a horned beast. A ball of magma appeared in her hand and she hurled it at the other nurse, turning her to a pile of ash. She held out her hands and telekinetically pulled Pearl into her hands. She hurled another magma ball at Dr. Mallie, on impact, killing her instantly. Then she turned to Glenn and held open her hand, sending a spike into her chest, and she cackled as he fell to the ground; dead. "Now, you can see your daughter for the last time!" The nurse cackled, as she held Pearl in front of Paige. Then Pearl's body bursted into flames and minutes later, she was gone, forever.  
  
Paige screamed. "Noooo!" Piage cried out in horror. "Scalpel!" Paige screamed. The scalpel orbed out and then orbed in, flying at the beast.  
  
The beast held out her hand and sent the scalpel telekinetically hurling into Paige's heart. She watched with bliss as Paige's eyes closed and she was dead. With that, she smoked out.  
  
*****Premonition*****  
  
Phoebe's eyes flew open and she scanned the room in horror.  
  
"Phoebe! Phoebe! What is is?!" Piper said, instantly knowing Phoebe had seen something horrible.  
  
"P..Paige!" Phoebe choked. "She..I...one of the nurses, they..it was a demon! It killed the real nurse, Dr. Mallie, then Glenn, Pearl, and finally Paige!" Phoebe cried. "We've got to get back in there!" Phoebe said, with urgency in her tone.  
  
Piper flicked her wrists, freezing the entire room.  
  
The three sisters and Leo ran down the hall and came to the door.  
  
Prue waved her hand, sending a telekinetic blast at the door. There was a cracking sound and Prue went smashing back into the wall. "It reflected my attack back at me!" Prue said, as she stood up.  
  
"Leo!" Piper said.  
  
Leo orbed out and then orbs smashed into the door and Leo appeared, falling to the floor. "It won't let me in!" Leo said.  
  
Piper flicked her wrists and sent a powerful exploding blast at the door, there was a cracking sound, and Piper went smashing into the wall.  
  
Phoebe's eyes became wide. "I've got it!" Phoebe said. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on the door. She began to concentrate on the demon that she'd seen in her premonition.  
  
The contractions were now only second apart. "Push harder! Come on Paige, you can do it!" Dr. Mallie pressed on.  
  
Paige was screaming. "I can't! I can't!" Paige screamed.  
  
"Yes you can! Paige, trust me, we can do this together!" Glenn said, as he held her hand tighter.  
  
Paige squeezed Glenn's hand again and gave a final push.  
  
Within about two minutes a loud crying filled the room.  
  
Phoebe held out her hands. "Prue, Piper, help!" Phoebe said.  
  
Prue, Piper, and Phoebe took hands and Phoebe leaned against the door, concentrating. Suddenly a powerful feeling of hate entered her body and she knew that she'd channeled the demon's emotions and with the, her powers. Phoebe waved her hand at the force field and then a black light glowed from her palm, and the force field was gone. Phoebe stepped back.  
  
Prue flung out her arm and the door went flying open.  
  
Piper quickly waved her hands and everyone in the room except for Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and the baby; froze. Piper waved her hand, unfreezing Leo and Glenn.  
  
Glenn started to move and saw Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Leo in the doorway. "What..how..why are you in here and why'd you freeze everyone?" Glenn asked.  
  
"To save you." Piper answered. "Now shhh! Get back to position, we don't have much time. Phoebe, who was it?" Piper asked.  
  
Phoebe looked at the two nurses. "That one, I'm sure of it!" Phoebe said.  
  
Piper nodded and waved her hands, blowing up the nurse, which exploded into a firery blast.  
  
"Piper! They are gonna notice!" Paige said.  
  
Phoebe grinned and channeled Paige's emotions. "No they won't." Phoebe said, as she used Paige's shapeshifting ower to shapeshift herself into the nurse. Then she walked over to where the so called nurse had stood and got into position.  
  
Paige nodded approvingly. "Now go!" Paige said. Then the sound of her baby crying again, startled them all.  
  
Prue, Piper, and Leo stepped out of the room.  
  
Piper slowly shut the door and right before she could fully shut it, she waved her hands and unfroze the delivery room, then she quietly shut the door the rest of the way.  
  
Prue, Piper, and Leo walked back into the waiting room.  
  
Suddenly the room unfroze.  
  
Dr. Mallie walked over to Paige, holding the newborn baby in her arms. She gently placed the baby in Paige's arms. "Congratulations, she's a beautiful baby girl." Dr. Mallie said. "But you will have to stay in the hospital overnight so we can moniter things." Dr. Mallie said. She turned to the nurses. "Come on, we'll give these new parents a few moments to themselves." She said, as she walked out the door.  
  
The real nurse and Phoebe/nurse walked out of the room.  
  
Once Phoeb/nurse was out of view, she shapeshifted back into herself, and walked back over to Prue, Piper, and Leo. "She is cute!" Phoebe informed. "I snuck a glance as I was leaving...or rather, the nurse was leaving.." Phoebe said.  
  
Paige and Glenn looked down at their new daughter.  
  
"She looks beautiful, just like her mother." Glenn announced.  
  
The baby stared up at Paige with her deep, brown eyes.  
  
"And she has your gaze." Paige said.  
  
"Shall we call Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Leo back in?" Glenn asked.  
  
Paige nodded. "They're probably out their fidgeting in their seats.." Paige mumbled.  
  
Piper kept moving around.  
  
"Stop fidgeting!" Phoebe said, as she poked Piper in the side.  
  
"Hey!" Piper squeeled. "I'm just so excited!" Piper said. She looked up. "Glenn's coming!" Piper whispered, with excitement.  
  
Glenn walked up to the four. "We'd like you to come meet our new daughter.." Glenn said.  
  
Prue jumped up. "Come on!" Prue said. She started down the hall.  
  
"Wait for me!" Piper and Phoebe called in unison.  
  
Leo stood up and turned to Glenn. "Halliwell women...Can't live with 'em...without the possibility of getting blown up....and can't live without 'em." Leo said.  
  
Glenn had to let out a little laugh. "So, wanna see her, up close?" Glenn asked.  
  
Leo smiled. "I'd love to...but I'd better wait or I might get trampled." Leo said.  
  
Glenn nodded. "You're right." He said.  
  
Leo and Glenn slowly walked towards the room.  
  
"Oh! She is just tooooo cute!" Phoebe said, as she made funny faces at the new baby.  
  
The baby made a little noise.  
  
"Awww! How sweet, I love that sound!" Prue said.  
  
"You've only heard it once!" Piper joked.  
  
"But I can still love it!" Prue countered.  
  
"I love those little toes and fingers and face and hair and..." Piper began, but she felt Phoebe's hand over her mouth.  
  
"We get the idea!" Phoebe said.  
  
"So, you got to 'oooooo' and 'awwwww'! It's my turn!" Piper said, as she frowned. "Can I hold her?" Piper asked.  
  
Paige nodded.  
  
"No fair!" Phoebe said.  
  
"Totally fair, I didn't get all my 'ooooooo's and 'awwwwww's in!" Piper said, as the baby was placed in her arms. "She is too adorable!" Piper exclaimed, as she used her free hand to touch the baby's hands.  
  
Dr. Mallie walked in with a clipboard. "So, have you decided on a name yet?" She asked.  
  
"Glenn!" Paige yelled.  
  
Glenn turned to Leo and the two hurried into the room.  
  
"Yes dear?" Glenn asked.  
  
"Have we decided on a name?" Paige asked.  
  
Glenn smiled. "I believe you have your heart set on one already.." Glenn said.  
  
Paige grinned. "Pearlinda Melody Belland." Paige announced.  
  
"Pearlinda? What a pretty name. How would you spell that?" Dr. Mallie asked.  
  
"P-e-a-r-l-i-n-d-a. Then Melody is, M-e-l-o-d-y. And Belland is, B-e-l-l-a- n-d." Paige said.  
  
Dr. Mallie nodded as she wrote on the clipboard. "Born on July fourth, two- thoudsand-one at six-ten P.M." Dr. Mallie said. She signed her clipboard and thenpulled off a paper and handed it to Paige. "I need you and your husband to sign these spaces." Dr. Mallie said, as she pointed to the spaces. "I'll make a copy of the birth certificate and then return the original to you." Dr. Mallie said.  
  
Paige took the pen and signed her name then handed the pen and paper to Glenn.  
  
Glenn carefully signed his name and then handed the paper and pen back to Dr. Mallie. As he turned back to the girls, Piper was passing Pearl to Phoebe.  
  
"Come to Auntie Phoebe!" Phoebe said, as she tickled Pearl's toes.  
  
Pearl cooed and wiggled in Phoebe's arms.  
  
"My turn!" Prue begged, as she held her hands out.  
  
Phoebe carefully passed Pearl to Prue.  
  
"You are just adorable, aren't you?!" Prue said, with a huge smile. 'I never dreamed I'd see this day...' Prue thought, as she stared into Pearl's huge, brown eyes. Prue rocked the baby back and fourth. "She is an angel!" Prue said.  
  
Paige laughed. "Nah...only one-fourth angel." Paige corrected.  
  
The four sisters cracked up laughing for about 2 minutes and then the laughs died down.  
  
Glenn stepped forward. "May I hold my daughter?" Glenn asked.  
  
Prue nodded and placed Pearl in Glenn's arms.  
  
"What a beautiful girl you are.." Glenn said. "Just a spitting image of your mom." Glenn added. He walked over to Leo, who still hadn't seen Pearl up close.  
  
"She's lovely." Leo said, a huge grin appearing on his face. He held out his hand.  
  
Pearl reached up and wrapped her tiny hand around Leo's finger.  
  
"Awww!" Leo said. He couldn't resist her adorbable charm. "Hi. I'm your Uncle Leo." Leo greeted.  
  
Pearl cooed again and this time a small ball of white light appeared in her palm, then with a little movement of her hand, it smashed into a button on Leo's shirt, instantly blowing up the button.  
  
Leo looked down at the now gone button-less place on his shirt. "Wonderful..." He said, in a sarcastic tone.  
  
The girls laughed again.  
  
"I think she likes you." Piper said, with a grin.  
  
"She is going to make such a big bang when she's older." Prue said.  
  
A loud boom rang through the room.  
  
"What was that?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Piper looked at her watch. "I think, I think it's the fireworks! After all, it is the Fourth of July." Piper said.  
  
Dr. Mallie walked in and handed Glenn, Pearl's birth certificate. "I know the fireworks have just started and it is a warm night. We'll permit you and little Pearlinda here to go out to watch them in a wheelchair, with your family of course." Dr. Mallie said.  
  
Paige nodded. "Thank you." Paige said.  
  
Phoebe rushed out of the room for a moment and then came back in, pushing a wheelchair. "Spit spot." Phoebe said, as she pointed to the chair.  
  
Dr. Mallie walked out of the room.  
  
Paige quickly took her chance and orbed into the wheel chair. "Blanket!" Paige called. The blanket from the bed orbed out and then orbed in, over Paige's legs and lap. "Now, may I have my baby?" Paige asked.  
  
Glenn walked over to Paige and placed Pearl in her arms.  
  
Then Phoebe wheeled Paige and Pearl out of the room, followed by Prue, Piper, Leo, and Glenn. The group walked outside to the porch of the hospital and watched as the fireworks illuminated the sky with their rainbow of colors and shapes.  
  
"This has to be the best Fourth of July I've ever had." Paige said, as she looked down at Pearl again.  
  
"Ditto." Everyone else replied, in unison.  
  
A golden light swirled around Pearl, but nobody seemed to notice. TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
A/N: BTW, if you want to see pictures of how the girls (Prue, Piper, Phoebe, & Paige), Leo, Cole, & Pearl look in "Charmed At Last", click on my name (Princess Pinky) and there should be links to the pictures. Please tell me if they don't work so I can find new ones. (I would put in a Glenn picture, but I haven't found one yet.) 


	31. Baby Blues

A/N: This chapter sort of centers around Piper, I felt after all the fuss with Paige and the baby in the last chapter, we need something on Piper. Hope you like.... And also, I tried to change the links on my profile (Phoebe, Leo, Cole, & Pearl), but for some reason the links won't change. So I'm guessing that maybe the page just hasn't had time to make the changes yet. If the changes aren't made by tomorrow I'll just add in new links in my profile. (Since the links/addresses won't just up in here.) Hopefully these will work please inform me if they don't. CharmingChix: It's late here right now, but I might e-mail ya sometime tomorrow for a place to find those Glenn picks, thanks for the offer. :-D Oh, and you mentioned that you didn't get the gist of the being born on the 4th of July thing. See, the 4th of July is the United States' Independence Day; thus, HUGE celebrations every year, on that day! So, for Pearl to be born on that day, it makes her birth more than just magically special (not counting her parents, aunts, and uncles because of course her birth would mean way more than just magic to them), but unique and nationally memorable as well.  
  
Charmed At Last  
Chapter 31: Baby Blues  
  
Piper was curled up in her bed, alone, again. It was 3:30 A.M. and really cold. Leo had to orb off to help some charges in France, so Piper was stuck here. She couldn't sleep; for one, it was too cold and for two, she couldn't stop thinking about Pearl. She loved Pearl, she really did. But seeing that sweet little baby just made her want a baby of her own, even more. Piper could feel a few warm, salty tears dribble down her face. 'I saw a daughter in my future....' Piper thought. She wiped the tears from her face with a shirveled tissue. "So it has to be true..." Piper whispered to herself. She slowly forced herself out of the semi-warm bed and slipped on her fuzzy pink slippers and pink robe. She quietly moved through her room and out the door. 'I need something warm...' Piper thought. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. It was still pretty dark out though. Piper flicked on the light and walked over to the coffee maker. She poured in a new bag of coffee and filled the pot with water. Then pressed the, Brew, button. She plopped down at the table and waited.  
  
Phoebe's eyes opened. Her empath power was kicking in again, this time she could feel pain and the hope for kids. 'Piper.' Phoebe immediatly thought. She got up and began to walk to the door and then had the feeling of wanting to be alone. Phoebe sighed. "Oh Piper...You'll have a kid. I know it, we saw it..." Phoebe whispered, as she walked back to her bed. "I guess I'll have to talk to you later...since you want to be alone right now." Phoebe said. She couldn't very well go back to sleep now, so she just curled up in her warm bed, next to sleeping Cole, and continued to feel Piper's painful emotions.  
  
Piper heard the little buzzer go off and she shuffled to the coffee maker and pressed the, off button. She reached up and opened the cupboard above her, grabbing a random cup. As she was about to pour the coffee into the cup she noticed it has a pink heart on it and read, The World's Best Mom. It had been the cup that Prue, Piper, and Phoebe had given to Patty on Mother's Day, the year Phoebe was born. Piper shook her head and poured the coffee into the cup and then walked over to the table. She opened the lid to the sugar and poured a few teaspoons into her coffee. Piper took in a deep breath of the coffee aroma and then walked to the fridge. She opened the door, grabbed the, Half & Half, and poured some into her coffee. Swirls of brown and white merged together, forming different shades of brown. Piper slid the, Half & Half, back into the fridge and grabbed a clean spoon from the drainer. She mixed her coffee up and took a long drink. "Mmmm." Piper mumbled, as she made her way back up stairs.  
  
There was a loud cry as Pearl awoke from her sleep.  
  
Paige's eyes instantly fluttered open and she orbed out of bed and orbed in, next to Pearl's light pink bassinet. She picked Pearl up from the bassinet and rocked her, but Pearl continued to cry. It had already been 2 weeks of sleepless nights for her and/or Glenn.  
  
Glenn's eyes opened. "What's wrong?" He asked, sleepily.  
  
"She...she woke up and won't stop crying..." Paige mumbled, as she wiped her eyes.  
  
"Diaper change?" Glenn asked.  
  
Paige pulled back the edge of Pearl's light pink diaper. "Nope." Paige said, as she continued to rock the baby.  
  
"Bottle?" Glenn asked.  
  
"Bottle!" Paige called. The bottle, still warm from a few hours ago, orbed into Paige's hand from the bassinett. She held it up to Pearl's face.  
  
Pearl started to cry louder.  
  
"Okay okay! No bottle!" Paige said, as she placed the bottle back.  
  
As Piper reached the top of the stairs she could hear Pearl's screaming cries and she walked to Paige's bedroom. She took a moment and then knocked on the door.  
  
"Oh no..." Paige mumbled, thinking that Pearl had woken someone up, again. "Who is it?" Paige asked.  
  
"It's Piper." Piper answered.  
  
"Come in." Paige said.  
  
Piper grasped the door handle and opened the door. She walked in and shut the door behind her.  
  
"I'm sorry, did she wake you up?" Paige asked.  
  
"No, no. I was up before that...I just heard her crying and thought maybe..I could help?" Piper asked.  
  
"No! You don't have to do.." Paige started to say, but was cut off by Piper.  
  
"I don't have to, I want to." Piper said.  
  
"Well, she won't stop crying. She doesn't need a change, doesn't want a bottle, I..I just don't know..." Paige said.  
  
"Here..." Piper said. She placed down her coffee cup and took the crying baby from Paige's arms. Piper started to hum a lullaby that Patty sung to her when she couldn't sleep, before she died. Piper carefully rocked her back and fourth, until her crying stopped.  
  
Paige looked awe-struck. "Wow...You've so got to teach me that.." Paige said.  
  
"Sure..Umm, mind if I take her downstairs for a while?" Piper asked.  
  
Paige shook her head. "No, take all the time you want." Paige said, only half joking.  
  
Piper smiled. "Thanks...And you too, get some sleep!" Piper said, as she turned to leave. "Paige, just one more thing..." Piper added.  
  
"Yes?" Paige asked, as she climbed back in bed.  
  
"The door?" Piper asked.  
  
"Oh, silly me. Door!" Paige called. The door orbed out and then orbed back in, open.  
  
Piper walked out of the room.  
  
"Door." Paige called again. The door orbed out and then orbed back in, closed.  
  
Piper walked down to the living room and plopped down on the couch with Pearl in her arms. "So, how's about spending a little time with Auntie Piper?" Piper asked.  
  
Pearl cooed.  
  
"Me too." Piper said, with a smile. She began to hum again.  
  
Phoebe smiled to herself. She could feel that Piper was content at the moment, while holding Pearl. "Don't worry, you'll have a daughter in no time." Phoebe muttered. With that, she closed her eyes, and drifted to sleep. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	32. Angelnooooo Way

A/N: I checked all the links late last night and they've finally been changed, they work now!  
  
Charmed At Last  
Chapter 32: Angelnooooo Way  
  
Prue got out of her car and grabbed her purse and her camera supplies. She quickled waved her hand, telekinetically locking the car doors, then turned and rushed into her office.  
  
"You're three minutes late!" Prue's boss hissed, as he saw her enter the room.  
  
"I know, I know. I'm sorry. My niece...she was sick this morning and vomited all over my suit so I had to change..." Prue said. She hoped that he would by the story, after all, it had only been partially false. Pearl had been sick this morning, but she was late because a demon decided he wanted to try and kidnap Pearl. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige had to vanquish him with a Power of Four spell, which took up valuable time.  
  
"Well...don't let it happen again." The man said. He threw out a manilla folder. "That's your new assignment." He said.  
  
Prue sighed in relief. 'Whew...First day back after a little more than a year and I'm already getting yelled at...Nice going Prue.' Prue thought. She grabbed the manilla folder. "Thanks." Prue said, as she exited the room. The Elders had just altered the world's memories of her last night, so she had to go back to work today. She walked into her office and sat down at her desk. With a wave of her hand the door shut and locked. Prue opened the manilla folder and examined the file. She was being sent to a Native American tibe up in the mountains, to take some pictures of their ancient artifacts and native dress, for an article in the 415 Magazine. Prue shrugged and looked down, the reporter she'd be working with was Angelo Armando. "Oh great!" Prue said out loud, in a sarcastic tone, to herself. Angelo was such a jerk, he thought he was a real lady's man, but he wasn't. Just about every woman who worked around or with him despised him. "Well, isn't this just grand?" Prue asked herself, in a sarcastic tone. She closed the file and stuffed it into her bag. Then she heard a knock at her door. "Yes?" Prue called.  
  
"Angelo Armando, at your service!" Angelo called.  
  
Prue rolled her eyes. "I'll be right out." Prue yelled, in annoyance.  
  
"Good, it's a date. I'll meet you at my car..I believe it's parked in the front." Angelo said, in a slick sounding voice.  
  
"'Date'? Ha, date my wiccan ass!" Prue said, as she grabbed her purse and bag. She waved her hand and telekinetically unlocked the door, then she squinted her eyes, and the door telekinetically flew open. Prue walked out the door and with another squint of her eyes, the door slammed shut and locked. She exited the building and saw Angelo waiting at his car. She walked over to him.  
  
"Mmmm...you look tasty today." Angelo said, with a wink.  
  
Prue cringed. He disgusted her so. "Just open the door." Prue said.  
  
"Oh, hard to get? I see..." Angelo said, as he opened his car door and climbed inside. He clicked a button and it unlocked Prue's door.  
  
Prue grabbed the handle and hopped inside, quickly buckling in, and shutting the door.  
  
A steaming cup of hot coffee was sitting in the cup holder of Angelo's car. He started the car and backed out of the parking lot. Angelo picked up the cup and took a sip. "So, Prue..." Angelo began.  
  
'This is getting old..' Prue thought. She casually flicked her wrist, pretending to flick her hair instead, and then Angelo's coffee went flying all over him.  
  
He squealed in pain and embarrassment. "I uh..uh..." Angelo stuttered. He grabbed some napkins and tried to soak up the coffee. He decided to keep his mouth shut this time.  
  
'That is what I thought.' Prue thought, with a sly smirk. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	33. I Wish I Was

A/N: THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!!!! lol It means a lot! lori: Hmm....so you want chapter 33 & 34....I'll look into the matter. ;) Remember everyone, only 40 chapters and this is chapter 33.. We're almost done with this story, wow, I never thought it would turn out to be such a hit!  
  
Charmed At Last  
Chapter 33: I Wish I Was  
  
Angelo's car stopped and was parked under a rather bushy tree, keeping the sun hot off of it. Prue grabbed her possessions, un-buckled her seat belt, and got out of the car. She leaned on the door, shutting it with her back. Prue reached into her bag and fumbled through a few papers, finally pulling out the map. "Oh great...A trail in my brand new heels.." Prue moaned. She looked back at Angelo who was still trying to find a way to hide the coffee stain. Prue smirked. 'Well, at least I get to laugh at someone....' Prue thought. She ran her fingers through her long, raven black, wavy hair. 'Damn it is hot up here...' Prue thought, as she spotted the beginning of the dirt trail.  
  
"Prue, wait!" Angelo yelled, as he hurried up behind her.  
  
Prue sighed and decided to ignore him, or at least try. She continued to walk, at a slightly faster pace now. She just wanted to get this over with, her feet would kill her by the time this was over. "I'd be so lucky to be Paige right now.." Prue mumbled to herself.  
  
Paige sat down in front of the light pink bassinet. 'Calm...' She thought to herself. Paige smiled, it was the first time since 5:00 A.M. that Pearl had decided to sleep, it was now 8:45 A.M. Paige was about to stand up and then had a better idea. She orbed out, so as to not wake Pearl up.  
  
Paige orbed in, in the kitchen. Her hair was matted and her face looked more pale than usual. Her eyes had dark circles under them she looked so tired, almost dead. This morning had been horrible. Pearl had woken her up at 5:00 A.M. and then a demon attacked, trying to kidnap Pearl. She hadn't gotten very much sleep since they brought Pearl home. Paige sniffed the air and could smell fresh bacon and eggs. 'Piper must have made some before going to P3.' Paige thought. She walked over to the microwave and opened it up. There was a plate of bacon and sunny side up eggs with a little note. "'Dear Paige, I know you have had a rough time the past three weeks, so I made you breakfeast this morning. Please enjoy and I hope Pearl lets you get some rest. Love, Piper.'" Paige read, from the note. "Aww, Piper, thanks!" Paige said outloud. She grabbed the plate. "Fork." Paige called, as she held out her hand. A clean fork orbed out from the drainer and orbed into Paige's hand. She cut into the eggs and took a big bite of eggs and bacon. "Mmmm!" Paige said, with delight. Piper's cooking always rocked the house. Then Paige heard movement upstairs and then a large crash. "Pearl!" Paige gasped, as she orbed out, without her plate.  
  
Paige orbed into her room to find a demon hurling an energy ball at Pearl's bassinet. "Energy ball!" Paige yelled. The energy ball orbed out and then orbed back in, in Paige's hand. She hurled the energy ball back at the demon. It hit him in the chest, causing a burn mark. Paige grabbed Pearl from the bassinet. "You can't take her!" Paige said, sternly.  
  
Pearl cooed and then a ball of glowing white light appeared in her palm. She wiggled her tiny fingers and then the white light ball went flying at the demon. On impact, the demon exploded into a vanquish. Pearl cooed again.  
  
"Good girl! Good girl!" Paige said, as she smiled at her daughter. "Only three weeks old and you've already vanquished your first demon, all by yourself!" Paige said, she was really proud of her daughter at the moment. Most kids learn to crawl first.  
  
Pearl wiggled in Paige's arms, happy that Paige was praising her. Then she burst into tears.  
  
"No, no, honey!" Paige said, as she rocked her Pearl. Paige wrinkled her noise. "Oh..." Paige muttered, as she laid Pearl on the changing table. "Diaper!" Paige called. The diaper orbed off Pearl and then orbed in, in the diaper trash can. Paige grabbed a new diaper, baby wipe, and baby powder. She quickly finished replacing the new diapear and Pearl stopped crying. "Few..." Paige muttered, as she placed Pearl back in the bassinet. Paige noticed that her lamp had fallen over and broken, when the demon had arrived. "That must have been the crash I heard." Paige said to herself. Then Paige cringed, as the smell of the dirty diaper caught her nose. "Ewww..." Paige moaned. "Broken lamp pieces." Paige called out. Orbs covered the floor and then disappeared, moments later orbs filled the diaper trash can, then vanished, leaving the broken lamp pieces behind. "Tied bag." Paige called, as she held out her hand. The diaper trash bag orbed out and then orbed in, in her hand, with a tied not. Paige then sighed. "I wish I were Piper right now..." Paige muttered, as she orbed out, to take out the trash.  
  
A tray of brand new wine glasses went crashing towards the floor. "Noo!" Piper yelled. She flicked her wrists and the room froze, stopping the wine glasses from hitting the floor. She walked over to the 12 frozen glasses and carefully picked up each one, placing it neatly on the bar. Then she grabbed the tray from the air and placed it on the bar as well. She carefully put all 12 glasses back on the tray and placed it back in her new bartender's arms. She ran back to her spot and waved her hands, unfreezing the man.  
  
The man shook his head. 'I could have sworn these were falling..' He thought, as he placed them safely on the bar.  
  
Piper walked over to the bar. "Thanks for all your help, you've done a wonderful job." Piper lied. "If you want, you can leave early." Piper said, hoping he'd take the offer. The man was nice, but he just couldn't stop with his accidents all the time.  
  
The man nodded. He knew Piper was trying to get rid of him. "I'm sorry Piper...I know...I quit..." The man said, as he turned away, ashamed.  
  
Piper looked shocked. "I..I didn't mean..." Piper stuttered.  
  
"I've been too much trouble. I'll just go." The man said, as he quickly rushed out the door.  
  
Piper could feel her heart break. She didn't want the man to leave on bad terms but she knew she couldn't be there all the time to stop his mistakes. Piper sighed and walked into the backroom. "If only I were Phoebe right now...." Piper whispered.  
  
Phoebe's fingers ached and her stomach growled at her. She had to come together with her sisters to fight off an evil demon from taking Pearl this morning, so she had only gotten, literally 1 bite, of her breakfeast; and it hadn't even been a big bite. Phoebe stared at the computer screen as she typed. She wished she was back hom eating Piper's delicious eggs and bacon. "Ugh....I so need food..." Phoebe muttered. She heard her door open and used it as an excuse to take her eyes away from the computer. "Hi Rachele." Phoebe greeted.  
  
"Hi Phoebe...Umm...Elise says she wants your column by three P.M." Rachele said.  
  
"What? It isn't due until tomorrow morning?!" Phoebe said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Elise says that she wants it by three P.M. and that's it." Rachele informed.  
  
Phoebe groaned. "Fine!" Phoebe snapped. Then she quickly shook her head. "I'm sorry Rachele, I've just had a lousy day, and this is like adding the rotten cherry to the warm and melted ice cream sundae." Phoebe said.  
  
Rachele laughed. "Yeah..I know how those are. Well, I've got to go, again I'm sorry." Rachele said, as she shut the door.  
  
Phoebe felt her stomach growl again. "Oww...I so want to be Prue right now...." Phoebe mumbled.  
  
Prue staggered up to the door of a small hut and knocked. She quickly tried to brush the dirt off her clothes and fix her hair, that was now drooping due to the heat. She waited for a minute and then watched Angelo fumbled up behind her. 'Better late than never...I guess...' Prue thought.  
  
An older Native American man opened the door and smiled. "Yes?" He asked.  
  
Prue held out her hand. "Prue Halliwell, photographer for 415 Magazine." Prue said.  
  
The older man nodded and shook Prue's hand. He quickly pulled away. "You are of great power...." The man whispered.  
  
Prue looked a little uneasy. "Umm...okay..Thanks..." Prue said. 'Could he really sense that I'm powerful?' Prue thought.  
  
Angelo shoved his way by Prue. "Angelo Armando, 415 Magazine reporter." Angelo said, as he held out his hand.  
  
The old man nodded and returned his attention to Prue, without shaking Angelo's hand. "Please, enter.." The old man said, as he stepped out of the way, for Prue.  
  
Angelo shoved his way in. "Yeah, thanks buddy." Angelo said, a little annoyed that he wasn't the one the man was giving attention to.  
  
Prue smiled. "And your name?" Prue asked.  
  
"John Red-Bear." The man answered.  
  
"Well, it's an honor to meet you..." Prue said, her voice trailing off as she examined the room. She noticed many animal skins, wooden furniture, and hardly any electrical appliances. Prue pulled out her camera. "May I?" She asked, as she held up the camera.  
  
"Why, certainly.." John answered.  
  
Prue held the camera to her face and as she looked through the hole, a woman appeared. The woman had long, straight black hair, and dark skin. She wore a pale leather dress, like the kind that Native American princesses wear in movies. The dress had painted on tribal markings. Her eyes were deep brown. Prue quickly removed the camera from her face but when she did, the woman was gone! TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	34. Eye Can See You

A/N: lori: Well, I guess I'll post chapter 34, because I have such awesome reviewers! Enjoy!  
  
Charmed At last  
Chapter 34: Eye Can See You  
  
Prue's eyes became wide and she quickly returned the camera to her face, but even through the camera, the woman was gone. 'Did I just day dream that?' Prue mentally asked herself. She felt a little breeze flow past her and shivered, even though the house felt extremely hot.  
  
"Something wrong?" Angelo asked, as he laid a hand on Prue's shoulder.  
  
She squirmed out of Angelo's grasp. "No." Prue answered. "I'm just taking a little rest.." Prue lied.  
  
"You looked like you saw a ghost. Did ya? Are you afraid to be here?" Angelo asked, in a rude tone.  
  
"Don't you have someone to be interviewing?" Prue asked, in an equally rude tone.  
  
Angelo huffed and then turned around, walking back to John.  
  
Prue took a deep breath to clear her thoughts. 'It was probably just my imagination from all the heat..' Prue thought, as she snapped a picture. Prue walked off into other places in the room, taking pictures of markings and such.  
  
Phoebe reached into her pocket, looking for her lipstick, and felt something cold. She pulled it out and realized it was Prue's neckless. The clasp had broken the other night and Phoebe had offered to take it in to the jewelry store on her way to work today. She'd totally forgotten about it, until now. As she stuffed it back into her pocket, she felt a rush of energy jolt through her body. She was being pulled into a premonition.  
  
*****Premonition*****  
  
"Get out! Get out!" A voice echoed through the room. A Native American looking woman appeared in the center of the room. She had black hair and deep brown eyes. Her hair was flailing in some sort of magical wind behind her. She wore a pale leather dress, like the kind that Native American princesses wear in movies. The dress had painted on tribal markings. On her wrist hung a bracelet, it looked like a charm bracelet, but with hand-made beads on a thick braded thread. She held out her hand and a whipping wind blasted at Prue, sending Prue flying clear across the room. "Stay away! I'm warning you!" The woman hissed. Her voice echoed through the room once more. Then a view of the window shown the sun just setting behind the mountains. The woman faded from view.  
  
*****Premonition*****  
  
Phoebe's eyes flew open. "Prue!" Phoebe gasped. She quickly placed the neckless back into her pocket, grabbed her laptop, and rushed out the door. 'Damn! The column!' Phoebe thought. She ran back into her office and looked at her computer screen, in her rush to grab her laptop and leave, she had forgotten to turn it off. She quickly clicked print and ran out the door again. "Rachele, please tell Elise that I'll be working at home the rest of the day. Also, my column is printing so can you take that to Elise when it's done and shut down my computer?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Rachele nodded. "Will do." Rachele assured her and then returned to her stack of papers.  
  
Phoebe rushed out the door and out to her car. She quickly grabbed the keys and unlocked the door. She sat down and shut the door, then pulled out her cell phone, and dialed the Manor.  
  
The phone began to ring, just after Paige had gotten Pearl to sleep. "No! Phone!" Paige whispered. The phone orbed off the hook and orbed into Paige's hands. "Hello?" Paige whispered.  
  
"Paige, it's Phoebe. I had a premonition a few minutes ago, involving Prue!" Phoebe whispered back.  
  
"What happened?" Paige whispered, as she walked into the other room.  
  
"She was in like this little shack, then this Indian woman appeared out of nowhere, and sent her flying into the wall. She kept saying, 'Get out!', 'Stay away!' and 'I'm warning you!'" Phoebe whispered back, into the phone.  
  
"Do you know when?" Paige whispered.  
  
"Yeah..I caught a glimpse of the sun setting behind the mountains, through the window of the shack." Phoebe whispered back. Then a look of confusion crossed her face. "Why are we whispering?" Phoebe asked, in a hushed voice.  
  
"Well I'm whispering so I won't wake Pearl up, seeing as how the phone rang just as I got her to sleep, but I don't know about you." Paige whispered.  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes. 'I can be so retarted sometimes...' Phoebe thought. "Oh, well I was whispering because you were." Phoebe said. "Anyway, we need to warn Prue." Phoebe said.  
  
"Should I call her?" Paige asked, in a hushed tone.  
  
"No, call Piper, I should ask her where she is and warn her." Phoebe answered.  
  
"Okay, will do. Are you coming home?" Paige whispered.  
  
"Yep. Anyway, gotta go. Talk to ya soon, bye." Phoebe said, as she clicked the end button on her phone.  
  
Paige removed the phone from her ear. "Phone." Paige said. The phone orbed out of Paige's hand and orbed back in, on the reciever. Paige placed her hand over her head. "Phew..." Paige said.  
  
As if on cue, Pearl's eyes fluttered open and she broke into a screaming cry.  
  
"Not again..." Paige moaned, as she orbed out.  
  
Paige orbed in, picking Pearl up from the bassinet. "It's okay baby, mommy is here. Look, we've got to go call Aunt Piper, okay?" Paige asked, as she rocked the small bundle.  
  
Pearl continued to scream.  
  
"What a bottle? I bet you do.." Paige said. She orbed out.  
  
Paige orbed in, with Pearl in her arms, by the stove. Paige grabbed a bottle from a boiling pan of water. "Milk drop." Paige called, as she held out her wrist. A tiny little drop of milk orbed out from the bottle and orbed in, on Paige's wrist. She felt the warm drop for a few moments and smiled. "Perfect." She said, as she wiped her wrist on her skirt. She then held the bottle up to Pearl's mouth.  
  
Pearl immediatly attached herself to the bottle and the crying stopped.  
  
"Thank Goddess!" Paige announced, as she picked up the phone and dialed P3.  
  
Piper walked over to the bar and picked up the phone. "Piper Halliwell, owner of P3, how may I help you?" Piper asked.  
  
"Piper, it's Paige....Phoebe just called me, she had a premonition..." Paige said.  
  
A red light flashed on Prue's cell phone and her phone continued to ring, on the seat of Angelo's car.  
  
"Come on Prue, pick it up!" Phoebe mumbled into the phone, but there was no answer and soon Prue's answering machine picked up. "Hey Prue, it's Phoebe. I had a premonition a few minutes ago...There was this Indian woman and she was warning you to stay away...Then she hurled you into the wall of some little shack and vanished. It was at sunset. Please, call me back, A.S.A.P.! And be careful! Love you, bye." Phoebe said, then clicked the end button on her phone.  
  
The sun was starting to sink lower into the sky now. Prue stared out the window of the John's shack. She had run out of film and forgot her cell phone in Angelo's car. "Angelo? Any idea when you'll be done?" Prue asked.  
  
"About another fifteen minutes, babe." Angelo called back.  
  
Prue glared and mused herself by considering to make one of the animal skulls fly up from the floor, at Angelo.  
  
Phoebe burst through the door of the Halliwell Manor. "Paige?" Phoebe called.  
  
Paige orbed in, in front of Phoebe. "Shh!" Paige scolded. She held up the Book of Shadows. "I haven't found anything on ancient Native American women." Paige said, as she handed the book to Phoebe. "You had the premonition, you look." Paige said. "I'm going to go lay down for a while. Be quiet!" Paige added. Then she orbed out again.  
  
Phoebe eyed the window and saw that the sky was slowly changing colors. "Crap!" Phoebe cursed, in a hushed tone. She walked into the kitchen and began to flip through the book. She carefully examined each page, but her ancestors had obviously never been in contact with magical Native Americans before. Phoebe closed the book, but wasn't about to give up. Then she heard the door open and rushed out to the front doors and saw Piper. "Piper! I can't find anything in the book." Phoebe said. "I don't know where Prue is and I can't find anything in the book on the person I saw." Phoebe informed.  
  
"Then we should have Leo sense for her." Piper suggested. "Where's Paige?" Piper suddenly asked.  
  
"Trying to get some sleep while Pearl is sleeping." Phoebe said.  
  
"Ahh, I see..." Piper said. She looked up at the ceiling. "Leo! Leo!" Piper called, trying to be quiet, so as not to wake Pearl.  
  
Moments later Leo orbed in. "Piper? Something wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, actually. Prue's in danger and we can't find her." Piper said.  
  
"She isn't answering her cell phone either." Phoebe added.  
  
"We want you to sense her." Piper finished.  
  
Leo nodded and closed his eyes. Minutes later he opened them. "I found her. What kind of trouble is she in?" Leo asked.  
  
"This Indian woman appeared at of nowhere, threw her into a wall with like wind or something, and then told her to stay away." Phoebe said. "It was in a premonition I had when I touched her neckless." Phoebe said, as she pulled the neckless from her pocket.  
  
"Okay, come on then." Leo said.  
  
"What about Paige? We might need her." Piper asked.  
  
"Good point. Paige!" Phoebe yelled, forgetting that she was suppose to be quiet.  
  
Pearl's small eyes shot open at Phoebe's loud yell and she began to cry again.  
  
Paige's eyes shot open at the sound of Pearl's screaming cry. "I hate you, Phoebe!" Paige yelled back. She grabbed Pearl from the bassinet and orbed out.  
  
Paige orbed in, with screaming Pearl in her arms, and glared at Phoebe. "What the hell is so damn important that you had to yell?!" Paige hollered, over Pearl's screaming.  
  
"We need you to come with us, to find Prue." Piper said. Piper turned to Leo and smiled. "I'm sure that if Leo orbs us there, then he wouldn't mind orbing Pearl back here and spending a little time with his niece." Piper said loudly. Piper leaned over and kissed Leo. "Right, Leo, dear?" Piper asked.  
  
Leo winced, he couldn't resist Piper. "Fine!" Leo yelled, over Pearl's screaming.  
  
Leo, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige took hands. Then Leo orbed them out.  
  
Leo, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige orbed in.  
  
Paige quickly handed Pearl to Leo. "Go!" Paige said, sternly.  
  
Leo nodded and orbed out.  
  
Paige let out a long sigh. "My ears hurt now..." Paige moaned.  
  
Phoebe looked around. They were out in the middle of the mountains. She looked over and saw the sun beginning to set. "Damn!" Phoebe snapped. "It's almost time!" Phoebe said. "And we still don't know exactly where she is!" She added.  
  
Paige closed her eyes and focused on her eldest sister. "Found her. This way." Paige said. Paige orbed out and then her orbs appeared in mid air; following where she sensed Prue the strongest.  
  
Piper and Phoebe exchanged glances and then ran after Paige's orbs.  
  
Prue and Angelo exited the shack.  
  
Prue quickly turned to John. "Thank you for having us." Prue said, as she was leaving.  
  
"Thank you." John said, as he bowed his head.  
  
Prue looked a little confused and again, shrugged it off.  
  
Prue followed Angelo back down the trail; soon they were one-fourth of the way back to the car.  
  
"Oh no!" Prue gasped, realizing she'd forgotten her purse and camera. "We have to go back; I don't have my purse or camera!" Prue said, in alarm.  
  
"You mean you have to go back. I'm not walking that far again." Angelo spouted off.  
  
"Fine, be an asshole." Prue retorted, as she turned back the other way. As she walked back up she quickly turned around and Angelo was too far gone to be seen. Then she turned around again and infront of her stood the woman from earlier. "W..who are you?" Prue asked, as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Go..Please...go back now..." The woman whispered.  
  
Prue blinked and when she opened her eyes again, the woman was gone. She felt the same breeze blow by her. Prue shook her head. "No, I have to go back really quickly." Prue said, to herself. Prue quickened her pace and ran back up the trail.  
  
Piper stopped. "Wait a minute, I've got to take a quick breath..." Piper said, as she gasped for breath. Piper stood there for a few minutes and admired the scenery. "Okay, let's go." Piper said, as she started walking again.  
  
Prue reached the house and knocked on the door. "Hello? John? John?" Prue said, as she knocked lightly on the door. "Mr. Red-Bear?" Prue called, knocking a little louder. There was no answer. Prue shrugged and waved her hand, telekinetically pushing open the door. 'I am just going to get my stuff and go..' Prue thought, as she walked over to th seat she'd been sitting in, earlier. Prue grabbed her purse and camera then turned to leave.  
  
"Get out! Get out!" A voice echoed through the room. A Native American looking woman appeared in the center of the room. She had black hair and deep brown eyes. Her hair was flailing in some sort of magical wind behind her. She wore a pale leather dress, like the kind that Native American princesses wear in movies. The dress had painted on tribal markings. On her wrist hung a bracelet, it looked like a charm bracelet, but with hand-made beads on a thick braded thread. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	35. Two Far Gone

A/N: Switching bodies was a good guess, but that wasn't what I had in mind. ;)  
  
Charmed At Last  
Chapter 35: Two Far Gone  
  
Paige's orbs vanished from sight, as Piper, and Phoebe walked up to an old shack. Paige then orbed in. "We're here, I can sense her!" Paige said. Then she felt a shiver run up her spine. "And I sense something evil in there!" Paige gasped. She looked over at the door, it was wide open.  
  
Phoebe looked over at the mountains and the sun was setting. "Go!" Phoebe yelled.  
  
Paige, Piper, and Phoebe burst through the door as Prue went flying at the wall.  
  
Paige orbed out and then her orbs appeared behind Prue, catching her, and gently floating her to the ground. The orbs vanished and then Paige orbed in next to Prue, holding out her hand.  
  
"Thanks." Prue said, as she grabbed Paige's hand, and was helped to her feet. Prue turned to the woman. "Who are you?" Prue asked.  
  
Phoebe shivered, channeling the woman's emotions. She felt hatred and anger. "She's pissed!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
Prue now noticed the bracelet on the woman's wrist. It hadn't been on the woman that she'd seen before. 'Are they two different people?' Prue mentally asked herself.  
  
John Red-Bear came running into the room. "No! Not again!" He whispered. "Leave now!" John yelled. He removed the ivory neckless from his neck and held it up to the woman, as he walked closer to her.  
  
She backed away. "I'll be back!" She roared, as she disappeared in a fury of wind.  
  
"You must leave! All of you and never mention this to a soul!" John said.  
  
"No, we have to help!" Prue said.  
  
"No, leave!" John ordered, his voice no longer kind and gentle.  
  
Prue looked to the open door and held out her hand, telekinetically slamming the door shut. "No, we aren't leaving until we've helped you!" Prue said, equally as stern.  
  
John watched as the door slammed shut. "Witches?" He asked.  
  
"The Charmed Ones." Phoebe clarified.  
  
"Charmed Ones?!" John asked in amazement. He bowed his head again. "I could sense your power! But I had no idea!" John said.  
  
"Who is she?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"No Phoebe, who are they?" Prue corrected.  
  
"You..you've seen both of them?" John asked, his eyes becoming wide. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	36. Never Trust A Rose, They Do Have Thorns

A/N: BTW, I forgot to mention this earlier in my story, but in my story Phoebe's powers have grown enough for her visions to be in full color and full sound.  
  
Charmed At Last  
Chapter 36: Never Trust A Rose, They Do Have Thorns  
  
Prue slowly nodded. "Yeah. They look the same, but one has a bracelet, and one doesn't." Prue explained.  
  
"And the one with the bracelet, she attacked you, right?" John asked.  
  
Prue nodded, again. "Mhmm. She told me that I needed to leave. The other one was trying to warn me, get me to go safely, I think." Prue said.  
  
"It must have been White-Dove." John said.  
  
"'White-Dove'?" Paige asked.  
  
John nodded. "And Red-Rose." John added. "They were sisters, twins. Native American princesses of our tribe, oh so many years ago....my daughters." John explained.  
  
A gasp of air escaped Prue's mouth. "Your daughters? But..what happened?" Prue asked.  
  
"White-Dove was the sweetest. She loved everyone and everything; animals, plants, people, everything. Her heart was pure and she had great magic...the spirits talked to her and gave her powerful visions." John said. He paused for a few moments before continuing. "Red-Rose was..not so caring. She felt that she was better than everyone because of her place in the tribe. She hated people...The black spirits soon took her over and she used her magic for evil....When it came down to who would take over the head of my tribe after my death, the choice was simple, White-Dove. But Red- Rose refused to believe it; she challenged White-Dove to a battle of magic. In the end, they both were killed. That's when the tribe fell apart, left, forever. I remained here though and so did both of them." John said.  
  
"Why did that neckless make Red-Rose's spirit leave?" Piper asked.  
  
"White-Dove magically protected this. It was her's, as the bracelet was Red- Rose's. The good magic keeps Red-Rose away, if it is close enough." John answered.  
  
"So, how do we get rid of her?" Phoebe questioned.  
  
John looked away. "I don't know...My powers never compared to my daughters' powers....White-Dove was the only one who was ever able to challenge her..They power must of been equal, taking them both out." John said.  
  
Prue looked over at her sisters. "I bet we can take her down for you." Prue said. "And then, do you think White-Dove's spirit could rest in peace?" Prue asked.  
  
"Yes. The only reason she remains is to protect others from her sister." John answered.  
  
Prue nodded. "Then we need to help you." Prue said. She looked at her watch. 'Uh oh...Angelo's still at the car...' Prue thought. "Umm...hold on a sec." Prue said, as her body went limp.  
  
Astral Prue appeared near the edge of the trail and walked the rest of the way, until coming to Angelo's car. She walked over to the window and knocked.  
  
Angelo rolled down his window. "Hop in, sweet stuff." Angelo said, with a sly grin.  
  
Astral Prue cringed. 'I am so teaching this jerk a lesson later...' She thought. "No actually...Just pass me my phone and I'll get a ride from my sisters." Astral Prue said, as she held out her hand.  
  
Angelo glared and grabbed her cell phone, then shoved it into Astral Prue's palm. "Here. But you're missing out." Angelo warned, as she rolled up his window. He started the car and quickly drove off.  
  
"Yeah, missing out on a major headache!" Astral Prue called, as she gave him the finger. She looked down at her cell phone. "Paige!" Astral Prue yelled.  
  
Paige began to feel something needing her. 'Prue.' Paige thought. Paige quickly orbed out.  
  
Moments later Paige orbed in next to Astral Prue, sensing her from the call. "Yes?" Paige asked.  
  
"I need you to take my cell phone back with me." Astral Prue answered.  
  
Paige grabbed the cell phone. "Okie dokie." Paige said, as she orbed out.  
  
Astral Prue faded away.  
  
Paige orbed in with Prue's cell phone.  
  
Prue awoke and held out her hand.  
  
"Cell phone." Paige said. The cell phone orbed out of Paige's hand and orbed into Prue's hand.  
  
"Thanks." Prue said.  
  
"You're welcome." Paige replied, with a grin.  
  
John examined Paige. "Aren't those whitelighter abilites?" John asked. "I mean, I don't know much about witches and their whitelighters, but we've come in contact before." John said.  
  
"Yeah..Well, my orbing is a whitelighter power, my telekinetic orbing is like a witch-whitelighter power. See, I'm half witch and half whitelighter." Paige said.  
  
"Oh, I see." John said, then he dropped the subject. Then a look of confusion crossed his face. "Is there anything other than, 'The Charmed Ones', that I should call you?" He asked.  
  
Prue blushed. "Oh..my bad...These are my younger sisters; Piper, Phoebe, and Paige." Prue introduced, as she pointed to each sister. "And this is John Red-Bear, the man I was photographing for the 415 Magazine." Prue said, to her sisters.  
  
Piper smiled. "It's nice to meet you." Piper greeted.  
  
"Likewise." Phoebe and Paige said, simotaniously.  
  
John held out his hand. "Same to you." John replied.  
  
Phoebe reached out, shaking John's hand. As her hand touched John's hand, a rush of power ran through her body, she was then sucked into a premonition.  
  
*****Premonition*****  
  
Black shadows were rising from the ground and encircling Prue. "You'll never vanquish me! Never!" Red-Rose yelled. She waved her hand and the shadows absorbed into Prue's body. Prue's eyes began to turn black, her face pale, and then blood dripped from her mouth. Then she slipped to the ground, dead.  
  
"No!" Piper screamed in agony. She began to run towards Prue's body.  
  
"You'll meet the same fate!" Red-Rose sneered, as shadows began to encircle Piper.  
  
"No!" Phoebe yelled, channeling Red-Rose's emotions. Phoebe held up her hands and the shadows began to encircle Red-Rose.  
  
"You can't hurt me! I'm dead, remember?" Red-Rose called.  
  
Phoebe stopped and turned to Piper and waved her arms, trying to prevent the shadows from taking her over, but Red-Rose was too powerful.  
  
John held up the ivory neckless and walked towards Red-Rose. "Stay away!" He yelled.  
  
A black shadow spear appeared in Red-Rose's hand. "Not this time, old man!" She yelled, as she hurled the shadow spear into John's chest. She watched with pleasure as the spear hit John, making him fall to the ground, and bleed to death.  
  
A soft breeze blew past Paige and then White-Dove appeared in front of Paige. "The child, we need the child..." She whispered, before vanshing again. A slight breeze blew past Paige, again.  
  
*****Premonition*****  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	37. The Power Of A Pearl

A/N: Your wish, is my command.... ::crosses my arms, blinks, and then chapter 37 appears::  
  
Charmed At Last  
Chapter 37: The Power Of A Pearl  
  
Phoebe's eyes fluttered open and she pulled her hand away.  
  
"Are you alright?" John asked, not knowing why Phoebe has suddenly stopped responding.  
  
"She had a premonition, it always effects her like this." Paige said, as she walked over to her older sister. "Pheebs? What's wrong?" Paige asked.  
  
Phoebe rubbed her head. "It was horrible! I saw Red-Rose...she killed Prue with these shadow things, then went for Piper..Then she killed John with this shadow sphere. White-Dove appeared in front of Paige and said, 'The child, we need the child...'" Phoebe said.  
  
"'The child'? Who is, 'the child'?" Paige asked. She gasped. "Oh my Goddess! Pearl! She means Pearl!" Paige gasped.  
  
Suddenly a whipping wind filled the room and Red-Rose appeared. "I thought I told you to leave?!" She shrieked.  
  
Piper flicked her wrists, in her heart, she knew she couldn't freeze ghosts, but she wanted to try. Like she already knew, nothing happened. Piper turned to her sisters. 'Our powers are not going to work on her....' Piper thought.  
  
Paige looked at Red-Rose. She knew her sisters powers couldn't work on the ghost. But maybe her powers would, seeing as how she was half angel. 'A telekinetic blast, an exploding blast, kick, or freeze won't work because they all have to do with molecules or something solid. But my power is just calling for things so maybe I can call for the essence of her spirit?' Paige thought. She turned to Red-Rose. "Spirit!" Paige yelled, with all her might. Moments went by and then Red-Rose began to disappear in a swirl of blue and white orbs. The orbs disappeared through the wall and moments later Paige heard a loud howel.  
  
"Paige! Your powers worked on her!" Piper exclaimed.  
  
"But I think I just pissed her off some more..." Paige said. 'Pearl!' Paige thought. "I'll be back!" Paige said, as she orbed out.  
  
Paige orbed in, in her room, next to Leo.  
  
Leo smiled at Paige and held up the content baby in his arms. "I think she likes me.." Leo whispered.  
  
"We need her...to help vanquish a very evil ghost..." Paige said, as she placed her hand on Leo's shoulder, and orbed them out.  
  
Paige orbed Leo, who was still holding Pearl, in. Paige quickly took Pearl from Leo's arms. "Honey, we need you to help us vanquish an evil ghost." Paige said, as she looked down at her daughter.  
  
Pearl cooed in delight.  
  
Paige turned to her sisters and motioned them to her.  
  
Prue, Piper, and Phoebe rushed towards Paige.  
  
The Charmed Ones took hands, with Paige on one end, holding Pearl in her free arm.  
  
"Repeat after me." Paige said, as she stared at Red-Rose. "Princess of a time long past!"  
  
"Princess of a time long past!" Prue, Piper, and Phoebe recited.  
  
"We summon the power!" Paige yelled out.  
  
"We summon the power!" Prue, Piper, and Phoebe recited.  
  
"And vanquish your evil ass!" Paige finished.  
  
"And vanquish your evil ass!" Prue, Piper, and Phoebe said.  
  
"Princess of a time long past, we summon the power, and vanquish your evil ass! Princess of a time long past, we summon the power, and vanquish your evil ass! Princess of a time long past, we summon the power, and vanquish your evil ass! Princess of a time long past, we summon the power, and vanquish your evil ass!" The Charmed Ones chanted; saying it an extra time, for Pearl.  
  
Pearl cooed and held out her hands, wiggling her fingers, and waiting for the spell to work.  
  
A black smoke surrounded Red-Rose and she screamed on agony. "Nooo!" She shrieked. In a firery explosion, she was vanquished.  
  
A calm breeze filled the room and then White-Dove appeared. "Thank you...So very much for saving everything..And that child, protect her, she is very important!" White-Dove said. She turned to her father. "Father, I love you, but now I must go." She said, calmly. "It has been far too long already." She whispered. A glowing white light fell down from the ceiling, over her, and she slowly disappeared into the light. Then the light vanished. A slow breeze filled the room again, then it was gone.  
  
John turned to the girls. "Thank you, so much! You've freed my daughter's soul!" John said. "I knew you were of great power..." He whispered. He walked over to Pearl and touched her small hands. "And she is too...Of even greater power than you know..." John said, as he slid his hands away.  
  
Pearl cooed at the compliment and wiggled in her mother's arms.  
  
Leo turned to the girls. "It's late, we should probably be going..." He said, softly.  
  
Piper nodded. "Ditto here." She said.  
  
"Yeah, it's almost Pearl's bedtime, if she'll sleep..." Paige said.  
  
Prue snickered at Paige's comment. "Let's hope so." Prue said. She turned to John. "I'm glad we could help...I'm sorry we have to rush off now." Prue apologized. She grabbed her purse, cell phone, and camera supplies.  
  
"No need to worry, it's okay." John said.  
  
Leo, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige who was still holding Pearl; joined hands. Then in a swirl of orbs, they were gone. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	38. One Moment, Changes Everything

A/N: Oh my! Only 3 more chapters, counting this one! I think that since I haven't updated for 2 or 3 days, I'll give you 3 chapters (37, 38, & 39).  
  
Charmed At Last  
Chapter 38: One Moment, Changes Everything  
  
There was a rythmatic click each time Phoebe's fingers hit the buttons on her laptop. She just wanted to sit down and not think about anything but her column right now. She felt tired and totally drained. She hadn't gotten much sleep the last few weeks, but it wasn't all just because Pearl likes to cry in the middle of the morning and keep it up for hours. Phoebe stopped typing and rubbed her fingers and wrists. She realized her hands seemed really cold. 'Maybe I should take a break.' She thought, as she stood up from the table. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself another cup of hot coffee, that she had made earlier. It was abou 8:30 A.M. right now. Phoebe slowly sipped the hot liquid and tried to wake herself up a little more. Her hands absorbed the heat from the cup and it felt really good. Phoebe walked back to her laptop and sat down, placing the cup beside her. To her surprise, a small message box popped up saying, ALERT: You Have Mail! Phoebe shrugged and clicked the, Okay, button and then clicked on her mail box. After a few moments one new message popped up. "'Hello, Again.'" Phoebe read, from the title of the e-mail. She looked at the sender and it read, MadeForYou@hotmail.com. Phoebe opened the e-mail and little red roses bordered the outside of the words. "'Phoebe Halliwell...Ahh, that name, it's been far too long. You know it, and I know, Phoebe! Don't you remember that night? Our special night? Mmmm...I bet you do. New York, Half Moon Bar, backroom....Well, I've found you again, Phoebe Halliwell. And I'm coming for you. Love, J.K.'" Phoebe whispered. She gasped. Her face was flushed with heat, her palms wet, and her mouth dry. She started to shake. "N...no..no, no, no! This can't be happening...." Phoebe cried out.  
  
Piper's eyes slowly opened and she looked over at Leo, he was still sleeping soundly. 'Am I already up, this early?' Piper mentally asked herself. She looked at the clock and shrugged. She rubbed her head and repositioned herself. She shivered, t was pretty cold this morning. She gently reached over and pressed the button on her alarm clock, turning off the alarm. She was already awake and didn't want to have Leo wake up, if he didn't have to. After the past few weeks of being awakened by Pearl's crying, Piper had just started waking up on her own.  
  
Prue stared at the ceiling of her room. She'd been up for about 3 hours now. Just listening to the silence, until she heard someone wake up, and go downstairs. When she heard typing she knew it had to be Phoebe and her laptop. But just a little while ago the typing had stopped. 'Is she done already?' Prue mentally asked herself. Prue shook her maybe. 'Maybe she is just taking a break?' Prue thought. Prue shrugged. She had always been an early riser, but with Pearl around, now she awoke on her own even earlier. She snuggled deeper into the covers.  
  
Paige was sitting at the edge of her bed, with a thick blanket wrapped around her, watching her daughter sleep. 'She looks so peaceful when she is asleep.' Paige thought. She examined Pearl's small features; her hands, feet, face, everything. She was so sweet, when she wanted to be. Paige sighed. She couldn't believe that her and Glenn had done something so right, for once.  
  
Pearl began to stirr and her tiny body began to move around.  
  
Paige reached down and picked Pearl up, from the bassinet. She rocked Pearl softly. "It's okay, baby. Mama's here, so you can go back to sleep." Paige whispered.  
  
Pearl slowly stopped moving and drifted back into a restful sleep, again.  
  
"Good girl.." Paige whispered, as she continued to slowly rock her daughter.  
  
Phoebe quickly closed the e-mail and closed her laptop. She couldn't stop herself from shaking so much. "How could he find me?" Phoebe asked herself, in a hushed tone, so nobody else would hear her. 'This just cannot be true!' Phoebe mentally screamed at herself. Tears flooded her eyes and began to stream down her flushed face. 'Everything was going fine! My sisters and I are all together, I have Cole, a new niece! No, he cannot do this!' Phoebe mentally screamed, to herself.  
  
A man with deep brownish-black hair, hazel eyes with little specks of gold in them, and a rich tan sat at a huge oak desk. He smiled as he stared at the front page of the, New York Times. "Phoebe..Phoebe...Phoebe..." He whispered. He pulled a large, black leather briefcase onto his desk, put in the combination, and opened it up. He placed the front page of the newspaper into the briefcase and shut it again. "I'll be leaving early today, Jessica, and I won't be back for a few weeks. But I will be checking on things from e-mail and the telephone." He yelled. He stood up and began to walk out of the room.  
  
"Okay, Mr. Kline! Have a good break!" A woman's voice yelled back.  
  
"Oh, I will, don't worry, Jessica. You have a good time too." He called back. Then he left the room. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	39. Old Flames Can Light Fires

A/N: I hope you get what I mean when you read the part about how they're positioned on the Triquetra. I mean, if you get a chance to look at a good picture of the Triquetra, you'll see exactly what I'm talking about....  
  
Charmed At Last  
Chapter 39: Old Flames Can Light Fires  
  
Cole shimmered in behind Phoebe and plaed his hands on her shoulders.  
  
Phoebe jumped away. "No!" She yelled, in fright.  
  
Cole looked shocked. "Phoebe! Oh my God!" Cole exclaimed, as he looked at her flushed face and tearing eyes. "Phoebe, it's just me, baby!" Cole said. He wrapped his arms around her. "Phoebe, what's wrong?! You...you're upset, what is it?" He asked, his voice was full of concern.  
  
Phoebe cried into his shoulder. "No..please don't make me explain..." Phoebe cried out.  
  
Cole rubbed her back, gently. "It's okay...it's okay...You don't need to tell me anything right now...Maybe, when you're ready. I can wait..." He soothed.  
  
Prue jumped up from bed as she heard Phoebe's yell. She sounded hurt and afraid. Prue quickly waved her hand, sending her bedroom door flying open, with her telekinesis. She jumped out of bed and went running into the hallway; she realized Piper and Paige were already there. "Where's Phoebe?!" Prue asked.  
  
"Down stairs, I think! She sounded really scared!" Piper said.  
  
"Meet you there!" Paige said, as she orbed out.  
  
Prue and Piper rushed down the stairs, just as Paige orbed in.  
  
Paige saw Phoebe crying into Cole's shoulder. "Phoebe...What's the matter?" Paige asked, with complete concern.  
  
Cole shook his head. "She just wants to cry, right now.." Cole whispered, as he continued to rub Phoebe's back.  
  
"Cole, what happened?" Piper asked, taking as step forward.  
  
Cole shook his head, meaning that he didn't know. He shimmered himself and Phoebe out.  
  
Cole shimmered himself and Phoebe into Phoebe's room and helped Phoebe to her bed. "Honey, just go to sleep. You need some rest and maybe you'll feel better a little later." Cole whispered, as he stroked her hair.  
  
Phoebe wiped a few more tears from her face. "Please, don't leave me..." She begged.  
  
Cole shook his head. "I need to leave for just a minute or so and I promise to be right back, okay?" He reasoned.  
  
"You swear?" She asked, as if she were a little child.  
  
"I swear.." Cole said. He pulled the covers over Phoebe and kissed her on the cheeck. "I'll be right back." He said again, then shimmered out.  
  
Cole shimmered in. He now stood before Prue, Piper, and Paige. He turned to face Piper. "I can't stay for long. I promised her I'd be right back." Cole said.  
  
"What happened?" Piper asked again.  
  
"I'm not sure. I shimmered in behind her, put my hands on her shoulders, and she was shaking. She turned around and yelled, 'No!'" Cole explained.  
  
"Anything else?" Prue asked.  
  
"No...She was just...really upset and wouldn't tell me why, so I didn't push it.." Cole said. "Look, I have to get back up there, to her." He said. Then he shimmered out, again.  
  
"Prue, Piper..." Paige whispered. "I think you ought to come look at this..." Paige said, as she sat down Phoebe's laptop.  
  
"I thought her laptop was closed when we came in?" Prue asked.  
  
"It was, but I opened it, I thought maybe it would have clues." Paige said.  
  
"You know her password?" Piper asked.  
  
"No..I just whispered, 'Phoebe's password.' And then the buttons automatically orbed out and in, typing in the password for me." Paige explained.  
  
"Isn't that invasion of privacy, even for sisters?" Piper asked.  
  
"Not when it helps us find out what's wrong...So, like I said, you need to come look at this." Paige said, as she pointed to Phoebe's most resent e- mail.  
  
Prue and Piper walked up behind Paige and began to silently read the e- mail.  
  
Mr. Kline walked out of the swinging doors from the airport and into the parking lot. He scanned the rows of rental cars until he spotted a cherry red Corvet. He pulled out the keys and clicked a button. The alarm on the car deactivated and he opened the car door, placing his briefcase in the passenger seat, and then shutting the door. He started the car and began to drive off. "Phoebe dear, here I come..." He whispered, just before blasting up the radio.  
  
Prue stared at the screen with pure rage burning in her eyes. "I want to know who this is! He is obviously somebody much more than he lets on in this e-mail!" Prue said, as she stared at the screen. "And whoever he is...I will find him, kick his ass for bothering Phoebe, and then make him stay the hell away..." Prue hissed.  
  
Paige stood up and placed her hand on Prue's shoulder. "He won't bother my big sister again..." Paige said, sternly.  
  
Piper shivered at the looks that Prue and Paige had in their eyes. Prue and Paige didn't always get along with Phoebe, especially on the Cole front, but they obviously cared a lot about her.  
  
Paige turned to Piper. "I have an idea..." Paige said. "I'll be right back." She said, as she orbed out.  
  
Paige orbed in, on her bed, next to Glenn. "Glenn? Glenn honey?" Paige whispered, into Glenn's ear.  
  
Glenn moved a little and then opened his tired eyes. "Paige? What's wrong?" He asked, immediatly know something was wrong, by Paige's experssion. He'd known her too long, not to know.  
  
Paige smirked. "You know me too well.." Paige said. She kissed him. "I have a request..." Paige said.  
  
"Yes?" Glenn asked, awaiting her question.  
  
"I have to take my sisters, Prue and Piper, somewhere. Can you please take care of Pearl for a while? I know it's your day off and you want to sleep in, but it is really urgent..." Paige pleaded, then made an innocent face, that Glenn could never refuse.  
  
Glenn let out a heavy sigh. "Okay...okay, fine. I will. Just promise me you'll come back A.S.A.P." He reasoned.  
  
Paige nodded and kissed him again. "Thanks honey." Paige said. She looked over at her closet. "White dress for night gown." Paige called. Orbs swirled around Paige's body and around a long, white dress in her closet at the exact same time. When the orbs vanished from the closet and around Paige, she was now wearing the white dress. Orbs appeared in her dirty clothes basket and the night gown appeared. Paige hopped off the bed. "White sandles." Paige called. A pair of white sandles orbed out of Paige's closet and orbed onto Paige's feet, pre-buckled. Paige walked to her dresser and grabbed her hair brush, quickly running it through her dark hair, and then placing it back on the dresser. "Bye honey." Paige called, to Glenn. "Bye Pearl." Paige whispered, to her sleeping daughter, in the bassinet. Paige then orbed out.  
  
Paige orbed in, between Prue and Piper. "Go get dressed, hurry, I've got a plan." Paige said.  
  
Prue and Piper looked at each other, shrugged, and then walked up stairs to their rooms.  
  
*****20 Minutes Later*****  
  
Prue and Piper walked down the stairs, fully dressed, and ready for whatever Paige had in mind.  
  
"Good. Take my hands." Paige said, as she held out her hands.  
  
Prue took one of Paige's hands.  
  
Piper took Paige's remaining hand. "What exactly are we doing?" Piper asked.  
  
"I'll explain in a few minutes..." Paige said, then she orbed them out.  
  
Paige orbed in, still holding Prue and Piper's hands. She let go. "Now. In that e-mail that guy said he was going to find Phoebe. So, I'm guessing he won't come to the house...He'll probably come to Phoebe's work..And I bet that's how he found her, by her work. Since it seems to be blooming lately." Paige explained.  
  
"And your plan is?" Prue asked, still confused.  
  
"Piper, sit down in Phoebe's chair, but face the wall. You look like Phoebe the most from the back, Prue and I both have dark hair, it doesn't work with us." Paige said.  
  
Prue, who was now getting the idea, smile. "And when he comes, we'll kick his..." Prue's voice trailed off as she saw a strange man asking where Phoebe's room is, through the ccrack of the door. "I think he's here..." Prue said, as she flicked her wrist, telekinetically shutting the door.  
  
Prue hid on one side of the door and Paige hid on the other.  
  
Piper quickly sat down and turned her back to the door.  
  
The door slowly opened and Mr. Kline walked in. "Hello Phoebe...I hope you got my e-mail, because I said that I'd come...." He said, in a wicked tone, as he shut the door behind him.  
  
Prue and Paige stepped out from the sides of the door, at the same time that Piper spun around in the chair.  
  
"What?!" Mr. Kline hissed.  
  
"Sorry, Phoebe isn't in right now..." Piper said, as she waved her hands, freezing everything but Mr. Kline's head.  
  
"But her sisters are..." Prue added.  
  
"And we'd love to leave her a message...about how you won't be coming back!" Paige said. She emphasized the word, won't.  
  
Mr. Kline tried to move but he could only move his head. "Witches!" He hissed.  
  
Prue, Piper, and Paige exchanged glances. "You know of us?" The three asked, in unison.  
  
"Damn you! I had no idea..." Mr. Kline raged.  
  
"That Phoebe is a Charmed One and together we're the greatest power of our time?" Piper questioned.  
  
'A Charmed One?!' Mr. Kline thought. His eyes turned bright red for a moment and then turned back to normal. "No, she can't be a Charmed One!" He hissed.  
  
"Letter opener." Paige called. A metal letter opener, from Phoebe's desk, orbed into Paige's hand. She then orbed in front of Mr. Kline. "Well, she is." Paige said, as she held the letter opener to Mr. Kline's stomach.  
  
"And you would be...a warlock? Demon?" Prue questioned.  
  
Mr. Kline smirked. "Neither!" He sneered. He squinted his eyes and a circle of fire errupted around Prue, it was quickly moving in on her.  
  
Prue waved her hands, telekinetically holding back the fire. "Piper!" Prue shouted.  
  
Piper waved her hands and froze the ring of fire. "Paige!" Piper called.  
  
Paige orbed out and then her orbs appeared around Prue, lifting her into the air, and floating her safely over the fire. She safely glided Prue to the ground and then the orbs vanished. She orbed in again, in front of Mr. Kline. "Then what the hell are you?" Paige questioned, in an icy tone.  
  
"Your worst nightmare.." Mr. Kline said, then he broke free of Piper's freeze. In a flash of red light, he was gone, briefcase and all.  
  
"Crap!" Prue snapped.  
  
"The fire..." Piper said.  
  
Paige scanned the room and spotted a bottled water on Phoebe's desk. "Bottled water!" Paige yelled. The bottle of water orbed into her hand. She quickly took off the cap. "Water, spred." She ordered. In a swirl of orbs, the water was gone from the bottle. Then the water orbed in, over the fire. It sprinkled down over the fire and diminished it. "Come on. Book of Shadows time." Paige said, as she held out her hands.  
  
Prue and Piper took Paige's hands.  
  
Paige orbed them out.  
  
Paige orbed in, holding onto Prue and Piper's hands, in the attic.  
  
"Book of Shadows." Paige called. The book orbed out and then orbed in, in Paige's hands. She flipped through the pages.  
  
Prue walked up behind Paige and peeked over her shoulder. "Wait, go back!" Prue said.  
  
Paige turned a page back and there was Mr. Kline. "'Stayrus. Born a very power, but very evil, male witch. He has the ability of pyrokinesis; to create and control the element of fire, with the power of his mind. He goes by James Kline, as his name to humans.'" Paige read.  
  
"We have to go talk about this with her.." Piper said.  
  
Prue, Piper, and Paige walked out of the attic and down the hall, into Phoebe's room.  
  
Cole was sitting on the bed with her. "Hey, Piper." Cole said, as he saw her enter the room.  
  
"Hi Cole..." Piper said. She sat down on the bed, noticing that Phoebe had calmed down quite a bit. "Phoebe, we need to talk to you..." Piper said, in a calm tone.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it.." Phoebe said, in as stern of a voice, as she could muster.  
  
"Who is James Kline?" Prue asked.  
  
Phoebe's body shook. "How do you know about him?" Phoebe demanded.  
  
"You tell us who he is and how you know him, then we'll explain what we know to you." Prue said.  
  
Phoebe looked at Cole.  
  
Cole slowly nodded. "Please Phoebe, we only want to help you." Cole said.  
  
Phoebe wiped a few new tears from her cheeks. "When I moved to New York after Grams died, at eightteen, I met him. He was so much older than me and we dated for a few months. Partied all the time, went to bars, got drunk...But he seemed like the perfect guy to me. So nice all the time..." Phoebe said. She took a few moments to breathe and then continued. "Hansom, sweet, rich, you name it...He wasn't like other people. He even told me how he practiced, 'good magic', and I thought it was kinda cool. But didn't give it much thought. One night we went to a club, the Half Moon Bar, it was called. We had way too much to drink and we went to the backroom. I was nineteen at the time. He...he attacked me....." Phoebe whispered, as she started to sob.  
  
"'Attacked' you..." Piper said, with a sudden gasp. "Oh Phoebe!" Piper said, as she hugged her little sister.  
  
Phoebe took a deep breath. "After that night I called the police, filed charges, and moved to a new part of New York. He couldn't find me. He swore he would, but he didn't, not until now.." Phoebe said, a dazed look crossing her face.  
  
Prue and Paige exchanged looks.  
  
"Now..how do you know him?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Paige held up the Book of Shadows, opened to Stayrus' page. "He's a powerful, evil, witch with the ability to control fire." Paige said.  
  
Phoebe stared at the page in total shock. "My God...But how'd he know? I didn't have powers yet.." Phoebe said.  
  
"He didn't...It was just by fate.." Prue said. "He was surprised when he confronted him about it, in your office, today. He had no idea you were a witch, let alone a Charmed One." Prue added.  
  
Phoebe scanned Prue, Piper, and Paige's faces. They didn't look as if they knew too much more. "What else did he say?" Phoebe asked, quickly.  
  
"Not much..Other than he was our worst nightmare." Paige said.  
  
Phoebe nodded and stood up from her bed. "Is there a vanquishing spell?" She asked.  
  
Paige pointed to the bottom of the page. "Yeah, right there." Paige said.  
  
The four sisters read the vanquishing spell, each one quickly memorizing it.  
  
"I'll take the book back to the attic." Prue said, as she took the book from Paige. She walked out of the room.  
  
There was a flash of red light and James appeared. "Phoebe!" He yelled.  
  
"Jimmy...." Phoebe gasped.  
  
Paige grabbed Piper and Phoebe by their shirts. "Bye, Jimmy!" Paige said, as she orbed out.  
  
Paige orbed Piper and Phoebe into the attic, over the large, Triquetra on the floor. It had been there for some time now.  
  
Prue rushed to her sisters. Prue stood on the small triangle one the first tip of one of the ovals of the Triquetra.  
  
Piper was positioned on the small triangle on the point of the second oval.  
  
Phoebe was positioned on the small triangle on the point of the last oval.  
  
And finally Paige stood in the center of the Triquetra, on the hidden triangle that brought all four ovals together. The Triquetra had always symbolized the, Power of Four, hidden within the, Power of Three.  
  
The four sisters found a way to taken hands. A strong wind began to blow through the attic.  
  
James appeared, in his flash of red light. He waved his arm and and ring of fire appeared around the girls. "You'll all pay!" He shouted.  
  
"Now!" Paige screamed, as the ring of fire closed in, on them.  
  
"With the Power of Four, you are no more! With the Power of Four, you are no more! With the Power of Four, you are no more!" The Charmed Ones chanted.  
  
Fire burst from James' body. "But Phoebe, we have a...." James began, but was cut off.  
  
"With the Power of Four, you are no more!" The Charmed Ones finished off.  
  
With a powerful explosion, James was vanquished, and the ring of fire around the girls vanished.  
  
Cole shimmered in. "Phoebe!" Cole said, as he ran to her.  
  
The Charmed Ones broke their embrace.  
  
"Cole!" Phoebe said, as she threw her arms around him.  
  
"Are you okay?" Cole asked.  
  
"Yeah, especially now that you're here, and he's not." Phoebe said, then she kissed Cole.  
  
"She always did fall for the bad guys.." Prue said, as she eyed Cole.  
  
Piper glared at Prue. "Not the time, Prue." Piper warned.  
  
Prue turned and walked out of the room.  
  
Paige watched Prue leave and orbed out, herself.  
  
"Well, umm..I have some work to do. I'll go." Piper said.  
  
Phoebe nodded. "Thanks, Piper." Phoebe said, before Piper left.  
  
Piper turned around. "No problem." Piper answered, then left the room.  
  
Phoebe turned to Cole. "I love you." She said, sincerely.  
  
"I love you too." Cole answered, in a sincere tone. He kissed her and then shimmered them both out, in mid kiss. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	40. Wishes Do Come True

A/N: kally: Well, it isn't "baby". lol But I am glad you picked up on that.... ::long pause:: I'm sorry to say it, but this is the LAST chapter of, "Charmed At Last"! The big ol' Grand Finale! We're skipping ahead here now. Happy reading!  
  
Charmed At Last  
Chapter 40: Wishes Do Come True  
  
*****January 10, 2002*****  
  
Pearl was sitting in her play pen playing with multi-colored blocks. She was now just a little over 6 months old. She rolled the blocks around on the floor of the play pen and then looked over at the bottle that was stuffed behind an ugly looking stuffed snake. A small ball of white light appeared in her palm and she tossed it at the snake. On impact, the stuffed snake exploded. Pearl giggled and then flopped onto her stomach, reached as far as she could, and grabbed the bottle. Then she rolled onto her back and happily put the bottle into her mouth.  
  
Paige walked into the living room and peeked into the play pen. "Are you being a good girl?" Paige asked, as she reached down and tickled Pearl's tummy.  
  
Pearl cooed and continued to cling to her bottle.  
  
Paige looked around. "Where'd Mr. Snake go?" Paige asked, as she looked around the play pen. She eyed Pearl.  
  
Pearl gave her an innocent face.  
  
"Hmm...I probably put it somewhere and forgot." Paige said. "Oh well, we'll find it eventually." Paige said. She picked Pearl out of the play pen and brought her into the kitchen.  
  
Phoebe rushed in and grabbed a doughnut from the table. "Mmmm! Krispy Kremes!" Phoebe said, as she took a huge bite. She looked over at Pearl and smiled. "Hey Pearly whirly!" Phoebe said, after swallowing her bite of doughnut. Phoebe made one of her playful, Aunt Phoebe faces.  
  
Pearl burst into giggles.  
  
"She is just so darned cute!" Phoebe said. She kissed Pearl on the head. "Gotta go! Bye!" Phoebe said, as she rushed out the door.  
  
Piper walked into the room with a wide grin on her face.  
  
Paige looked at Piper's face. "What's up with you?" Paige asked, with growing curiosity.  
  
Piper was practically glowing, not literally of course. "Nothin'..." Piper said, as she grabbed a cup of coffee.  
  
"Yeah there is, there totally is! Tell me, c'mon, you know you want to!" Paige said.  
  
"I told you. Nothing is up..." Piper said. "Now, I've got to get to P3. Bye Paige." Piper said, as she grabbed a rasberry filled doughnut. She walked over to Paige and looked down at Pearl. "Hey Pearl!" Piper cooed. "Guess what! Auntie Piper has a surprise for you!" Piper said, as she patted the baby on her head.  
  
"Piper! Paige wants to know what it is!" Paige called.  
  
"Well, Piper says the surprise is for Pearl, you'll find out when she does!" Piper said, with a sly smile. She grabbed her coat. "Bye Paige! Bye Pearl!" Piper called, just before walking out the door.  
  
Paige made a pouty face. "Well if it is a surprise for you, then I shouldn't have to wait." Paige said, as she looked at Pearl. Paige rolled her eyes. "Well anyway, let's go see daddy!" Paige said, as she orbed out.  
  
Paige orbed in, with Pearl still in her arms, in her bedroom behind Glenn. "Say hi daddy!" Paige said, as she lifted Pearl up.  
  
Glenn turned around and took Pearl. He laid her on the bed and blew a rasberry on her stomach.  
  
Pearl burst into giggles and began squirming around on the bed.  
  
"That's my girl!" Glenn said, as he tickled her tummy. Glenn picked her up again and handed her back to Paige. "Well honey, I have to go." Glenn said, as he gave Paige a kiss on the lips and then kissed Pearl on her head.  
  
Paige, still holding Pearl, and Glenn walked out of the room and down the stairs.  
  
"I'll be back home by six." Glenn said, as he left the house. "Love you both!" Glenn called.  
  
"We love you more!" Paige called back.  
  
"But I love you two the mostest!" Glenn called back, as he drove out of the driveway.  
  
Paige waved goodbye and then took Pearl's hand, making her wave bye too. Then Paige turned back inside and shut the door. "Well, what should we do?" Paige asked, as she looked down at her daughter. "I know, we'll see what Uncle Leo is doing." Paige said. She walked into the kitchen. "Leo! Oh, Leo!" Paige yelled, as she stared at the ceiling.  
  
Within minutes Leo orbed in. "What?" Leo snapped. "I was right in the middle of a whitelighter meeting!" Leo informed.  
  
"Oh! That's what we'll do, Pearl and I will join ya'll." Paige announced.  
  
"What?! No! You can't, whitelighters only!" Leo said.  
  
"We've had this discussion before..as I recall. And like I said before, and I'll say it again, we are part whitelighter and entitled to go up there too! Now, if you'll excuse us...We've got a meeting." Paige said, as she orbed out with her daughter in her arms.  
  
Leo sighed and orbed out.  
  
Leo orbed in behind Paige. "Just take a seat and be quiet..." Leo whispered, as they sat down.  
  
The noise of their feet got the attention of the other whitelighters. All heads turned to Leo, Paige, and Pearl.  
  
"A Charmed One?" A female whitelighter asked.  
  
"And a baby? What are they doing up here?" A male whitelighter asked, as he stared at Leo.  
  
"Hello, if you're going to say something about me, say it to me." Paige said. She waved her hand. "Hi, Paige Halliwell Belland. Witch-whitelighter, nice to meet you." Paige said. "This here..." Paige said, as she held up Pearl. "Is my daughter Pearlinda, Pearl for short, who is also part whitelighter. We figured since we are, part whitelighter, we should see what these meetings are all about." Paige explained.  
  
"How'd she get up here?" The female whitelighter, from a few moments earlier, asked.  
  
"Like I said, ask me." Paige said. "And I orbed up here. Like I said, I'm half whitelighter." Paige said.  
  
A loud voice boomed through the misty white room. "Excuse me, but I believe we were in the middle of a meeting." The voice said.  
  
"Then let's get back to it." Paige yelled back.  
  
A hush fell over the whitelighters, all except for Leo, who had seen this before.  
  
"Paige..I see you've decided to come again..And bring..." The voice trailed off.  
  
"Pearl." Paige filled in. "My daughter." She added.  
  
"Yes, a baby, I might add." The voice said.  
  
"Mhmm. So, what about that meeting?" Paige asked.  
  
Piper scurried around the bar at P3, with her towel. Making sure it looked nice and neat. She was glad Phoebe wasn't around, or she'd of picked up on her excitement right away. Piper smiled. "I can't wait until tonight!" Piper whispered to herself. She walked to the backroom and tossed the rag into the dirty rags pile. She had booked Reba McEntire for P3 tonight and Reba should be coming an time now, with her crew to set things up. Piper rushed back into the front of P3 and checked her watch.  
  
Phoebe couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen away. She had felt really excited ever since she passed Piper coming out of the bathroom this morning. Phoebe's fingers began to hit the keys harder and faster as she thought about it. She heard the door open. "Yes?" Phoebe asked, without looking up.  
  
"Just a new bag of mail." Rachele said, as she placed the bag on the floor. Then she left the room again.  
  
Phoebe took a deep sigh. "Wow...I've just had waaaaaay too much work lately." Phoebe said. She waited as the spell checker finished the document and then she clicked print. Phoebe leaned back in her chair. "Hmm...I wonder why Piper was so happy this morning?" Phoebe asked herself.  
  
Paige stood up from her chair, the meeting had just ended. Some things were interesting, a lot of it just boring, but she did have some new things to go look up in the Book of Shadows now.  
  
A young blonde whitelighter walked up to Paige. "Um..hello." She said shyly. "My name is Christine." The young girl said.  
  
"Paige...As you probably already know.." Paige said.  
  
"It's an honor to meet you and your daughter. She just looks so adorable!" Christine complimented. "And I totally admire the guts you have to talk to The Elders like you did..Wow...no whitelighter would have dared..." Christine said.  
  
Paige blushed. "Thanks." Paige said. She shifted Pearl from one hip to the other. "Pearl say hi." Paige said.  
  
A little grin appeared on Pearl's face and she giggled.  
  
"Aww! She's soo utterly adorable!" Christine said. Suddenly she looked down. "Oh shoot. My charge is calling me...Will you be around for the next meeting?" Christine asked.  
  
Paige considered the idea for a moment. "I just may." Paige said, with a wink.  
  
Chistine smiled. "Well, it certainly was more entertaining with you around. I hope you come again." Christine said, then she orbed out.  
  
Paige turned to Leo. "I think Pearl needs a diaper change so I'm going to go now." Paige said. She waved goodbye and orbed out with Pearl in her arms.  
  
A white limo parked in front of P3 and Reba McEntire stepped out. She walked to the doors and entered.  
  
Piper looked up to see Reba enterting P3 and ran up to her. "Hi. I'm Piper Halliwell, owner of the club." Piper said, as she held out her hand.  
  
"Reba McEntire." Reba said, as she shook Piper's hand. "It's great to be playing here. I've heard great things about this club." Reba complimented.  
  
"Thanks." Piper said.  
  
"Oh, and before I forget, here is a signed copy of my latest CD." Reba said, handing the CD to Piper.  
  
"Wow, thank you so much! I've been meaning to buy this." Piper said.  
  
"No problem, it's the least I could do to thank you for having me sing her tonight." Reba replied.  
  
"So, what song will you be starting off with?" Piper asked, out of curiosity.  
  
"I'm not sure..Any specifics you'd like?" Reba asked.  
  
"Well, if you're asking..." Piper said. "'Fancy'." Piper said.  
  
"You got it!" Reba said, as she walked to the stage.  
  
*****6 Hours Later*****  
  
Piper walked into the house, to the smell of fresh pizza. "Paige? Are you here?" Piper called.  
  
"In the kitchen!" Paige called. She took another bite of her pizza and washed it down with a drink of root beer. She turned to Pearl and dipped the baby spoon into the jar of applesauce and gave Pearl a bite.  
  
Piper walked in and winced at the smell of pizza. "Ugh..what's that?" Piper asked.  
  
"Pizza. Ya want some?" Paige asked.  
  
Piper quickly shook her head. "Um, no thanks. I'm not hungary right now. Is anyone else here?" Piper asked.  
  
"Prue and Pheebs should be home any time. Glenn called and said he had to work an extra hour. And I have no idea when Leo will get here." Paige said, as she gave another spoonful of applesauce to Pearl.  
  
Pearl clapped her hands together and giggled.  
  
Leo orbed in. "Hey honey!" Leo said, as he kissed Piper.  
  
Piper smiled and then she heard the door open.  
  
"We're home!" Prue and Phoebe called in unsion.  
  
Paige picked Pearl up from her high chair and carried her out to the front doors.  
  
Piper and Leo followed Paige.  
  
"Hey..I've got something to tell you all...." Piper said, her voice trailing off.  
  
Prue perked up. "Yes?" Prue asked, her voice was eager. "Go on, come on, you know you want to!" Prue urged.  
  
Piper smiled and turned to Leo. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small slip of paper. "Here..." Piper said.  
  
Leo carefully unfolded the paper and read it. A look of pure joy crossed his face. "Oh my God, Piper!" He gasped. He hugged her tightly and then gave her a passionate kiss.  
  
"Well, should you or I?" Piper asked.  
  
"You...You've been waiting for this.." Leo said, as he motioned towards the crowd.  
  
"Well I..." Piper began, but was cut off as Cole shimmered in next to Phoebe.  
  
Cole kissed Phoebe. "Hey babe." Cole said, in a seductive voice.  
  
"Cole..." Phoebe warned. She motioned to Piper. "Piper was in the middle of talking..." Phoebe said.  
  
Cole looked a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry, go on..." Cole said.  
  
Piper smiled. "Well, as I was..." But again, she couldn't finish, because the front door opened.  
  
Glenn rushed in and walked up to Paige, kissing her on the cheek. "I got off a half an hour earlier than expected." Glenn said. She picked Pearl from Paige's arms.  
  
"Umm...Glenn honey, Piper was about to say something..." Paige said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Piper. Go on." Glenn said.  
  
"Well, if they aren't any more interruptions..." Piper said, and waited for a few moments. "Okay then. As I was saying..." Piper said. She took Leo's hands. "Today I found out that..well...Come about September, Pearl won't be the only baby in the house...." Piper said, as joy flooded her face.  
  
"Oh my God!" Prue, Phoebe, and Paige yelped with joy. "Piper is gonna have a baby!" They all sang in unison. The three sisters crowded around Piper in a four-way hug.  
  
Leo walked over to Cole and Glenn.  
  
"Congratulations." Glenn said, as he shook Leo's hand.  
  
"I'm really happy for you, Leo." Cole said, as he patted Leo's back. "I know you and Piper have wanted this for a while now." Cole said.  
  
Leo smiled. "Thanks." Leo said. "And I trust you'll both be around to help?" Leo asked.  
  
"Ya know I will." Glenn said.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Cole said.  
  
Piper shivered. "Can someone please shut the front doors?" Piper asked. "It's a little chilly in here!" Piper said, as she pointed to the doors, to ephasize her point. Suddenly orbs shot from her hand and hit the doors, shutting them. THE END!!!!  
  
A/N: I hoped you liked reading this story as much as I liked writing it! But not to worry, there is a sequal I'll be posting! Look for, "Family Affair" within the next day or so (maybe even in a few hours). It takes place....well, I won't spoil if for you, just come read it if you're interested! 


End file.
